Sweet Silver Lining
by Don'tLetMeForgetMe
Summary: Her life was hell and the people closest to her, broke their promise. Will Jessie Cameron ever see the silver lining in the nightmare she's living?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I'm back! It's been a little longer then I hoped it would be, but I have a new story for everybody, a Seth/O.C one at that! I already have 17 chapters written so updates will be frequent until their all up and I can find time to write another chapter and hopefully I will, but I started my senior year of high school so it's been a little hectic. Any who, read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, but my character and the plot!**

**Chapter 1 Life's a Beach**

Sitting on the sand and watching the waves crash into the shore has been my favorite thing to do since I was little. I'm fifteen now and it hasn't changed. The reasons have though, when I was young, I was just fascinated in how the waves would wash up onto the sand and take whatever it could back into the depths of the ocean with it. Now, it's how I get away from reality, a place to think and a place to share my deepest secrets, then watch as the waves take them away, never to be heard again. A log- close to the outline of the forests- is where I always sat, away from anyone else who might be on the beach. On hot summer days, snow and even in the rain, I would make my escape to this very place. Just to have those few short moments away from life.

"You're gonna get pneumonia one of these days." A voice said from behind. I didn't answer, just kept staring into the ocean, while I hastily wiped at my face to get rid of the trader tears before he saw them. He sighed and sat beside me, pushing his drenched hair out of his face.

"Brady and Colin are looking for you." He said quietly, starring out at the water also.

"Just Brady and Colin?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Yeah." Seth nodded sadly, turning to look at me, pushing my wet hair behind my ear. Seth has been my best friend since we were in diapers, along with my twin cousins Colin and Brady. Seth was my first _everything_ and he knew me well and that's why he knew I was here. After we slept together for the first time we decided to just stay friends so if things didn't work out, we wouldn't risk losing that friendship. It's a decision I regret everyday, but I'm too afraid to say or do anything about it. Another problem in my life.

"Go figure. My brother's the one I fight with and he doesn't even bother to come after me." I fumed, my eyes filling up once again with tears, but I kept them away not wanting Seth to see them.

Seth sighed and stood up, pulling me with him. "Let's get you home before you get sick."

I allowed him to pull me down the path to my house as my mind drifted back to the fight I had with my brother. It wasn't the first one, but it also wasn't ever this bad. My brother Jared along with my cousin Paul used be my heroes, the two people who I looked up to, the two people who practically raised me because my mother cared more about emptying her alcohol then taking care of me and I didn't know where my dad was. But that's another story all together. It was like it happened over night, both Jared and Paul grew more muscle and they both got taller and then they started to hang around Sam Uley. Completely ignoring me, Colin and Brady. The three of us always tried to get their attention, but soon we gave up, until this morning.

"Jesus Christ, Jessie! Where the hell have you been?" Colin yelled at me, pulling me into the house. He was pissed, but still concerned. He was more like Paul that way. Brady looked pissed also, but pulled me into a hug making sure I was okay.

"Just out." I shrugged, going to sit down on the couch.

Colin looked like he wanted to yell more, but with a glare from Brady his face softened as he kneeled in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but the rains really coming down out there and I wish you wouldn't have run off like that." He said, smoothing my wet hair away. My cousins were actually like my brothers, including Paul. We all went through a lot together and having each other, got us through them. Paul's and the twins mom -my aunt- died when the twins were born and no one knew where their father was either. So my mom took them in.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"How 'bout you go up and take a hot shower, you look freezing." Brady sighed. I was too, but I didn't really feel it till now. I got up and headed to the bathroom, Seth squeezed my hand as I passed.

After discarding my wet long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans, I stepped into the spray and let the scalding hot water wash away the days events.

The little piece of metal felt cold in my hand, as I slit it across my skin and watched the blood flow down my arm and wash down the drain. A new scar, indicating the beginning of a new nightmare.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Newsflash!

**Authors Note: Thank you to the two people who reviewed and the ones who alerted. So, I just found out Paul, Jared, Brady and Collin have last names, but since they're related in this story I'm just going to go with Jared's last name, which is Cameron. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 2 Newsflash!<strong>

"You want to talk about last night?" Seth asked, as we sat in the school library alone. I shrugged and pulled at the sleeve of my hoodie.

"What happened Jessie?"

I sighed and sank lower into the seat. "I don't know. I saw his new girlfriend the other day and he's with her all the time. I guess I got jealous that he was giving all his attention to the girl he just started seeing when he won't even talk to me."

_She was cute. The normal russet skin color, and long black hair. I've seen her around before, even talked to her some. But now, I hated her guts. They had their arms around each other while they stood in front of the store. I seen red. How could he have enough time for a girlfriend when he didn't have any for his own sister._

_I waited till she went into the store before I marched up to Jared._

"_Who's the new slut?" Maybe that was harsh, but I couldn't bother to care._

_He whirled around and glared. His frame shaking a little bit. "Don't call her that." _

"_Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" I rolled my eyes. "Newsflash, you've hurt mine way before this. How the hell can you have enough time for a girlfriend, huh? You never come home any more, you don't talk me, Colin or Brady. What's so fucking special about her!" _

"_You don't know what you're talking about Jessie!" He shouted, his body still shaking._

"_Don't I! You haven't been around, have you? You haven't spent any time with me, have you? But now you're spending everyday with her. She must be a good lay if you put your needs over your family!" I screamed at him, drawing a crowd in the process. Including his girlfriend. Jared followed my eyesight and saw her standing there with a hurt expression, causing him to glare at me and shake even more. _

_Arms grabbed me from behind to move me away. "Jessie, please just go home."_

_I jerked away and whirled around. "This has everything to do with you too Paul! Why aren't we good enough! Why aren't you around anymore!" _

"_Jessie just go home!" Paul shouted _

"_Fine! You want nothing to do with me then I'm done with both of you. You're dead to me! Have a good life with your whore!" I shouted at both of them then took off to the beach where Seth found me a few hours later._

"Wow." Seth breathed.

"Yeah." I gave a humorless laugh. "Y-your not gonna do what they did and leave me too, will you?"

"What? No! What would make you think that?"

"Because, the same thing happened to Embry and Jacob. Quil's their best friend and now they ignore him just like Jared and Paul ignore us. It could happen to you too." I shrugged.

"Jessie, I promise to always be there for you. I won't leave, you'll always have me. Okay?" He swore, resting his forehead against mine.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Ahem!" A voice cleared, making us jump apart. I rolled my eyes as I seen my only friend-outside of Seth, Colin and Brady- smirking over at us.

"And what's going on here?" River asked, sitting across from us.

"I was just leaving. Bye River!" Seth smirked and winked at me.

"Ugh, when are you two gonna finally get together? I'm dying from all this sexual tension, and it's not even mine!" She complained, throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't be so dramatic." I chuckled. "What are you doing here anyway? I didn't even know you knew where the library was."

"Ha-ha….. And I asked someone." She smirked causing me to laugh. "I also heard what happened yesterday. You okay?"

"I guess. I don't care anymore, if they want nothing to do with me and the twins anymore then, so be it." I shrugged indifferently.

She scrutinized me for a moment, trying to judge if I was lying. She also knew me to well, but she could tell I didn't want to talk about it so she changed the subject. This was what I loved about River. She was there when I needed her, but knew when to back off. She was my rock and growing up she was a way for me to escape the boys. Growing up with only testosterone in the house could really get to you. River's house was also another escape. Whenever my mom-if she was even home- turned into an angry drunk, I would always go to River's. My mom liked to take her anger out on me when she knew the boys weren't around to stop her.

"Anyway, my mom is taking me into Port Angeles for some serious shopping and she and I would like to know if you want to come. Well, it'd be nice if you actually wanted to, but really, you have no choice." She smiled innocently at me.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm not getting any thing." I definitely couldn't afford it. I had a job at the diner, but I don't make enough to go on a shopping spree, that's for sure.

"Oh, yes you are. My mom said she would buy whatever you wanted." Seeing me about to protest, she continued. "No, no, no. don't give me the speech about not wanting her to spend her money on you. You know she will anyway. She loves you like her own girlie, so get used to it." She was right. Her mom loved me and always tried to do things for me, she knew my mom didn't.

"Okay fine, but I'm not letting her go overboard." I relented. That women could be scary when she didn't get her way.

"Yay!" River squealed, then had the decency to look sorry when others glared at her. "Tell the boys I'm taking you back to my place to have my way with you after school then. I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek, then danced out of the library. I shook my head and laughed at her antics. She really was something, but you gotta love her.

...….

"Brady!" I yelled in his ear when I seen him sleeping in our last period class.

"Jeez." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes

"Sorry." I giggled. "I'm going with River tonight."

"Kay, just don't get into any trouble." He smirked. "Never mind. You're with River, of course you're gonna get into trouble."

"Hey! How come you don't like her?" He was constantly trading insults with her every time they were in the same room. I'm actually surprised it's not Colin.

"I don't not like her. She just so fucking annoying." He groaned.

"She has her moments." I laughed.

"So, you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, perfect." I smiled at him. He wasn't convinced, he knew the smile was fake, but the teacher walked in so he wasn't able to reply back.

Tonight, the small cold razor would stay hidden beneath the bathroom drawer.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Oh, and I have pictures of what the characters look like on my profile.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 I got a story to tell

**AN: Is anyone reading this, besides the 3 people who reviewed, thank you all by the way. Lol, anyway I'll keep updating either way, but I would really like it if more people reviewed, please I'll give away cookies. ****:( Okay, enough begging, on to chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 I got a story to tell<strong>

"I'm going to kick your cousin in the balls one of these days." River told me as she searched through the racks of shirts.

"Which one." I laughed, even though I knew it was Brady. She gave me a look that said she knew that I knew. "Why now?"

"Why not? He's such an ass! I swear, if he opens his mouth one more time, he's not going to be aloud to have children." She looked very determined about that. It was kind of scary.

"You talk back to him too." I reminded her while shaking my head 'no' at a top she held against her.

"So! It doesn't mean he should respond. How 'bout this one?"

"To yellow, looks like you have jaundice." I shook my head.

"Eww." She stuck out her tongue out in disgust and picked out another one. "Like I was saying, Brady equals dead boy."

"Warn me when that happens. I'd like to say my goodbyes." I laughed.

"Sure thing lovely." She smiled. "Okay, this shirt and theses jeans for you. Let's go try them on." She said, pulling me into the dressing room. "Hurry!"

I sighed and changed into the clothes. Problem was, the shirt was sleeveless and I didn't have a chance to hide my arm before River rushed in.

"Oh, it looks cu-" She stopped, her eyes narrowing on my arm then glaring at me. "What is this?" She grabbed my arm tightly.

"River let-"

"No! You promised me you'd never do this again." She knew, she's the only one who did. She found out last year, three months after I started, but swore she would never tell if I promised not to do it again. I didn't until last night.

"I know, it just happened. After the fight, I just had to do something. Please, River don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"I should. This isn't the first time Jessie!" She hissed at me. Her face softened as my eyes pleaded with her.

"_Please_"

"Don't do it again. I will check your arm every day if I have to. If there's a new cut, then I'm telling someone. Understand?"

"Yes, thank you." I said softly.

She sighed and tried to change her features. "Okay, let's continue shopping, shall we?" She smiled and held out her arm for me to loop mine through.

"We shall." I nodded, smiling slightly.

That's what we did too. Her mom bought me three outfits, a book she caught me looking at and a new tongue ring, I had mine pierced. Then she took us out to dinner and picked up some junk food for mine and River's movie night. All in all, a good night.

….…...

Waking up to a sugar headache is so not fun. Neither is waking up to a loud ringing noise.

"Answer it." River grumbled and kicked me off the bed. I hit the floor with a loud grunt.

I halfheartedly glared up at her as I reached for my phone.

"Hello?" I mumbled and got comfortable on the floor.

"Where are you!" a shrill voice sounded in my ear, making me cringe.

"At a friends." I spat.

"Get your ass home right now you ungrateful bitch! I came home and this house is a mess!" she shouted. I knew it wasn't though.

"Maybe if you showed up sometimes and took care of the house, it wouldn't be a mess." I mouthed back. Bad idea.

"You get your ass home right now before I drag you home by your hair!"

"I'll get there when I can." I said and snapped the phone shut.

"Don't go." River said, peering down at me in concern. She knew what my mom did to me also, but kept her mouth shut per my request.

"I have to." I sighed, slumping on the floor.

"Then make sure Colin and Brady are there then."

"They went on a camping trip with Seth and Mr. Clearwater."

"Please, don't go."

"I don't want to, but you know it'll get worst if I don't show up now." I stood up and went into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth.

"I have a bad feeling about this Jessie. Don't go home." River pleading again, leaning against the door.

"I'll call you when I get there. I'll pick up my stuff later." I mumbled and started going down stairs, ignoring River's pleas.

I hesitated at the door, before slowly going threw it. She was sitting on the couch. A cigarette hanging out of her mouth and a bottle of vodka in her hand. She glared when she saw me and got off the couch, swaying a little. I didn't see when her hand moved and the bottle smashed against the side of my head. I fell to the ground, but caught myself with my hands. I felt blood trickling down the side of my face as I stared up at her.

"You will be home when I get here, you understand me you little bitch!" She screamed and kicked me in my stomach, hard. She was drunk and a little taller them me, but damn she could put force behind her blows. I grunted and fell completely to the ground.

"You certainly will not mouth off to me!" A black eye. "And you will not hang up on me!" A busted lip. "You will clean this house!" A bloody nose.

I tried to stop her. I always did, but then she would hit harder, and claw at my hands when I tried to push hers away. Her drunken state put her into a blind rage and there was no telling when she would stop.

After a couple, or a lot, more hits and kicks she backed away into her bedroom, telling me to clean myself up before someone saw.

My stomach and sides hurt, letting me know I probably had a cracked rib. Blood was all over my face, I already felt my eye swelling up. I pulled myself up, gasping as a sharp pain went through my stomach. I some how managed to get to my room where I collapsed on my floor. I cried on in pain as I reached for my phone in my back pocket. I couldn't clean up on my own, I knew I needed help.

"River…." I choked out before I passed out.

I woke up to something wet wiping down my face.

"Sleeping beauty awakes." River murmured. "Your stomach is bruised, so it's gonna hurt for a while when you move. You have a black eye also, I put an ice pack on it when I got here, so the swelling went down. You have a split lip too. I stopped your nose bleed, it's not broken." She listed off my injuries with ease, but I could see her face crumbling with each one.

"I'm okay." I whispered, squeezing her hand.

"I didn't know if you were alive when I got here. All I could see was blood, Jessie please, we have to tell someone." She cried.

"I-I can't." I said, my voice cracking. It's not my mom I want to protect. I would have turned her in, in a heartbeat the first time this happened, but I can't. If she gets put in jail, then me, Brady and Colin would be put into foster care. We had no other relatives and I'm pretty sure Jared and Paul won't take us in now. I couldn't do that to the twins.

"I know your scared of being put in foster care, but I know my mom would take all of you in. I'll even sacrifice living with Brady, but you can't let this happen again." She pleaded with me, but we couldn't be for certain her mom would be allowed to take us.

"I can't risk it." I shook my head, making it hurt more.

"And I can't risk losing you." River whispered.

I closed my eyes against the tears that were trying to fall. "Help me think of something to tell them?"

She sighed and looked away, fighting off her own tears. "You were jumped. Everyone knows the queen bitch of the school hates you for being related to Jared and Paul, so she and her minions jumped you."

That was the story we told. Brady and Colin came home later that day, saw me and freaked. So we told them the fabricated story and they believed us. My mother, if you could call her that, wasn't home the rest of that night and I ended up sleeping in the boys room. Nightmares of different beatings running through my mind the whole time I slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Remember the cookies!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 The truth

**Chapter 4 The truth**

In the week that passed my mom never came home. Collin and Brady constantly kept making sure I was okay and also kept looking at me with suspicion. For some reason, I don't think they believed my story anymore, but they didn't say anything.

"What's up gorgeous?" Seth asked, sitting next to me in the cafeteria and putting his arm around me.

"Nothing." I smiled at him.

"So, I don't want to ruin the good mood you're in, but your brother's been looking at you." He whispered in my ear. Peaking over his arm, sure enough Jared was looking over at me and so was Paul.

I rolled my eyes and turn back to Seth. "I don't care any more. If they want something too bad. I've made it clear that they're dead to me."

"Are you sure, I mean it seems a bit harsh." He said hesitantly.

"And what they did to us isn't?"

"Okay, fair enough. I was just saying." He sighed.

Collin, Brady and River showed up then.

"Did you know they're looking at us?" Collin asked, not even being discrete about looking back.

"Yep and I don't care." I told them.

"True dat." He said , pounding his fist against mine, making us laugh.

"How could you eat that?" River asked Brady.

"Easy, like this." He smirked then shoved the nasty looking mash potatoes in his mouth, showing them to River.

"Eww! You're a pig!"

"And you're a bitch!"

"Oh, go get hit by a bus."

"You first sweetheart."

"Okay, okay. To your corners." I laughed at them, as they glared at each other.

"Wow, you two are something else." Collin chuckled.

"You know, it kind of sounds like sexual tension to me." Seth smirked at them, obviously knowing what River said about us.

"As if!" River shouted, rather loudly earning us some stares.

"I wouldn't touch you even if I was getting paid for it!"

"No girl would pay for sex with you!"

"No guy would for you either!"

"See what you started!" I accused Seth. Who was having trouble breathing from laughing so hard and Collin was choking on his food.

"It's so true though." He wheezed out, before a throat cleared. Brady and River stopped bickering and Collin and Seth stopped laughing immediately. We looked up to find Jared standing before us.

"What do you want?" Collin glared.

"I want to talk to Jessie." Jared sighed.

"You've done enough. She made it clear she doesn't want to talk to you." River said.

"Well I'm asking her. Jessie please?"

I hesitated. This was the first time he called me out since he changed a year ago. If I didn't take the chance to talk to him then I might never get another one. Then again, he might just want to bitch me out for what I said about his girlfriend.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry, no."

"Jes-"

"She said no Jared." Collin cut him off. He gave me one last look then left the cafeteria shaking, and Paul followed him out.

"So….." River said trying to get rid of the tension.

"I'm gonna go home." I told them, getting my bag and standing.

"Maybe you should stay here." Brady said, getting a concerned look on his face.

"I'll go with her." Seth offered.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah, be careful." He sighed.

"I will." I smiled at the twins and River then left with Seth following after me.

We snuck out the back door then started walking in the woods, a shortcut to Seth's house.

"You okay?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm getting real tired of everybody asking me that."

"We just care."

"I know that. I just wish people would back off a little bit." I get that they care, but I don't like being smothered.

"Well tough!" He snapped, making me stop walking. "You just got the shit beat out of you. I think we're a little entitled to be on your back about stuff. And it'll help if you told us the truth about who did that." He motioned towards the bruises on my face.

"I already told you!" I shouted and started walking again.

"Bull shit! We know Lindsey and her clique didn't do this to you. Why won't you tell us!" He yelled back.

"I-" What the hell was I gonna say? I knew they were getting suspicious about who beat me up, but what was I supposed to tell them?

"Who are you trying to protect? Please Jessie, why won't you tell us who did this to you?" He asked, his voice softening.

"Why does it matter anymore? I'm fine and it won't happen again." Well that was a little lie, but I didn't intend on letting it happen again.

"Because it does!" And we were back to shouting

"Just leave it alone!" I yelled back and walked deeper into the woods, we were way off the path now.

"Not until you tell me!"

I whirled around to face him. "Just sto-" I stopped, my eyes going wide as I peered over Seth's shoulder.

"What? Holy shit!" He breathed out, when he turned and saw two wolves looking right at us. One was more silvery and the other was a dark grey color.

"Oh, god we're gonna die." I said, to shocked to move.

"What did those nature shows always say about this thing? We should play dead right?" Seth asked, as if I knew.

"Or run, I just have to be faster then you." So I joke when situations aren't so good, sue me.

"There's two of them dumb ass. I'm pretty sure one will go after you when the other's eating me." He glared at me. They may be about ten feet away from us, but I'm pretty sure the silver one smiled at our bickering.

"Well then, say your last words." I told him. Why weren't these wolves charging at us yet? They probably like the chase and are waiting for us to run.

"I think Collin's gonna take my x-box if I die."

"Seriously? That's your last words?"

"Well what's yours smart ass?"

I gulped as one of the wolves moved. "My mom did it." I whispered. Seth snapped his head towards me, the two wolves growled loudly and then ran in the opposite direction. What the hell?

"What!" Seth yelled with a shocked expression.

"Forget I said that. We're not gonna die now."

"Your mom did this? How long?"

"Can we just get out of here." I said and started walking. He didn't push it, just followed closely behind me. We ended up going to the beach and sat at my spot.

"How long?" He asked quietly again.

"A few years."

He rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed. "God, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"If she got taken away then we would be put in foster care. I couldn't let that happen." I shrugged.

"_I _wouldn't let that happen. My mom wouldn't either. Hell, neither would Billy Black. And no matter what's happening with Jared and Paul, neither would they."

"I can't risk it."

"Well you're gonna. I'm telling someone."

"No! You can't do that. Seth please."

"What if this happens again if I don't?"

"It won't!"

"It will and you know it." He trailed his finger down the side of my face. "I won't let anyone take you away. I promise."

We sat there for about an hour before Collin and Brady ran toward us.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Colin yelled.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused

"That your mom did this to you!" Brady shouted.

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Paul and Jared was at the house fuming and asking where she was. Of course she wasn't there, then they told us that she was the one who hit you. How long has that been going on?"

"How does Paul and Jared know?"

"It doesn't matter! Answer the damn question!" Collin yelled.

"A few years okay!" I yelled back. "And don't ask why I didn't tell anyone."

"Jesus Jessie." Brady sighed, sitting down in front of me.

Collin sat down beside him. "Jared and Paul told us they're going to report her and when she get's taken away they're going to take custody of us since they're old enough."

"How is a judge going to give two 18 year olds custody of us when they're hardly even around?" I asked.

"Because they're still our brothers and hopefully a judge won't want to split us up. Plus someone like Sam or Billy will vouch for them." Brady explained.

"See? Everything's going to be okay." Seth said, putting his arm around me.

Yeah, let's hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 It's a family matter Or not

**Thank you for the alerts and favorites!**

**I own nadda, except for Jessie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 It's a family matter…or not<strong>

A few days later I found myself sitting in front of Billy Black and Sue and Harry Clearwater. Brady and Collin were sitting beside me, and Paul and Jared were leaning against the wall.

"Jessie, we need to have proof that your mother abused you, so Chief Swan is going to come over and take pictures of your bruises." Billy explained. My ribs were still bruised badly, the swell in my eye went down, but it was still black and blue and the cut from the bottle was still there.

"We might not have to take this to the state judge, we want to keep it with in the council so you kids won't be broken up, but we still need evidence so your mother will get arrested." Sue continued.

I stayed silent and kept my head down with my arms crossed over my stomach.

"Was this the worst she's ever hit you Jessie?" Sue asked. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Paul and Jared shaking a little.

"It's okay. Tell them." Brady whispered in my ear.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, she usually just hit me in my stomach so no one would see the bruises. She broke my arm once and I told everyone I fell down the stairs, but this time she just didn't stop."

"Who helped you clean up the cuts?" Harry asked.

"River, she knew the whole time, but I made her not tell."

"She fucking knew the whole time!" Brady yelled

"Don't be mad at her I made her not tell anyone." I pleaded.

"She still should have told!"

"Brady." Paul warned. Brady glared at him, but shut up.

A knock came at the door and in walked Chief Swan with a camera in hand.

"Jessie, how about we go into the bedroom so Chief Swan can take the pictures." Sue said standing up. I hesitated.

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

"He's upstairs sweetie."

"Can he come with me?" I'd feel more comfortable if he was with me.

"Sure we'll go to his room." I stood up slowly and followed them into Seth's bedroom. He was laying on his bed, but sat up when we entered.

"Chief wants to take some pictures of her bruises, she wants you here with her." Sue explained.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded.

"Okay, just stand there and move your head to the right." The Chief instructed and took a couple pictures of my face. "Good, now I'm going to have to ask you to lift your shirt."

I lifted my shirt just below my chest and watched as Sue sucked in a breath and Seth averted his eyes. Chief Swan quickly took the pictures and I put down my shirt.

"Thank you. This should be enough." He said and left the room with Sue. I stayed with Seth and sat on his bed.

"You okay?" Seth asked, sitting down beside me.

"I guess." I mumbled.

"Look at it this way, once this is all over, you can live in your house without fear."

"Yeah, I guess."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you ever going to talk about it?"

"I don't want to, but everybody is making me. I just want to forget."

"I know, but maybe talking about it would help." He suggested.

"If you're talking about a shrink, stop right there." I warned.

"No, just me or Brady and Collin. We're here for you."

"Thank you, but I don't want to talk about."

"Okay." He nodded and reached over, taking my hand in his.

We stayed that way until Jared came in and got me. He glared at Seth's and my conjoined hands then told me we were going home.

I followed him out, but then fell back with Brady and Collin. Just because he found out our mother beat me does not mean he can act all nice and I'll forget what happened.

"Diner? My treat." Collin smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good." I smiled up at him. We didn't even bother telling Paul and Jared, we just detoured to Sue's diner.

We took a seat at our normal booth and guess who came to take our order. Kim. Honestly, I had nothing against the girl, besides her being with Jared, but I just did not feel like dealing with her.

She hesitated when she saw it was us, but continued our way. "Hi, how can help you?"

"Three burgers and fries and two cokes and one cherry coke." Brady ordered for us. She wrote it down quickly and scurried away.

"I don't think she likes us very much." Collin chuckled.

"Yeah, no thanks to Jessie." Brady laughed.

"I didn't even say anything to her. I indirectly called her a whore to Jared." I said like it wasn't a big deal.

"And she heard. Meaning she's not comfortable around you which means she's not comfortable around us." Brady said.

"Not my problem." I shrugged. Apparently Jared and Paul knew where we were going because they just walked in. Jared immediately went over to Kim and kissed her.

"Eww, gag me." I shuddered. Paul smirked and slid in the booth next to me.

"Can we help you?" Collin glared and Paul just rolled his eyes.

"You could have told us you were coming here. We need to know, especially since we're going to be your legal guardians soon."

"Yeah, how's that gonna happen when you two aren't ever around and decided to completely ignore us?" Brady asked.

"Look, I'm sorry we did that, I can't exactly tell you why, but we're gonna be around more." He said looking sure of what he said.

"If it's just because you now know what happened and feel sorry for me then don't bother." I told him, looking down at the table.

"Come one JP, it's not like that. It's not like we actually wanted to ignore the three of you. And you know damn well we would still do anything for you." I haven't heard him call me JP in a long time. My middle name was Parker so Paul called me JP as his nickname for me.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Collin said. I just nodded my head in agreement. Jared came then, with Kim in tow, she was only carrying two drinks while Jared carried the food and the other drink.

"I'm pretty sure she could do her own job." I said. Collin and Brady chuckled, while Kim blushed. Jared took a deep breath and looked like he was trying his hardest to ignore me. I could tell Paul was trying to hide his smirk, out of the corner of my eye.

"Eat." Jared all but demanded, setting our food in front of us. I rolled my eyes and sipped my cherry coke. Kim gave Jared a small smile and left.

"You could be nice to her." Jared said pulling up and extra chair and sitting down.

"You could be around more." I replied back, slapping away Paul's hand as he tried to take my fries. Was it me or was his hand on fire?

"Didn't Paul talk to you about this?"

"I did." Paul nodded.

"And like I told him, I'll believe it when I see it." Collin repeated.

"While walking here, Chief Swan called. They just picked up mom." Jared informed us.

"Good." I mumbled.

"Why wouldn't you ever tell us?" Jared asked, pain in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about this." I said firmly. "And Paul, are you sick or something? I feel like I'm sitting by a furnace."

"No, it must just be the heat in here." He said, shifting further from me, shooting a glance towards Jared.

"Whatever, weirdo."

Just them Kim came back with Jared and Paul's food. "Jessie, I-I'm sorry for what happened to you. No one deserves that."

"What?" I asked confused, then realization dawned on me. "You told her!" I nearly shouted at Jared.

"Uh oh!" Paul mumbled under his breath.

"Jessie, she won't tell anyone." Jared reassured.

"That doesn't matter. She's has no right to know! You had no right to tell her!"

"That's fucked up man. This is a family matter!" Collin said.

"She's my girlfriend, I tell her everything." Jared said, getting angry.

"Maybe about yourself, but defiantly not about me. Paul move!"

"Jessie just wait." Paul tried to stop me, but I was already trying to shove him out of the booth. Trying being the operative word.

"Just move!" I yelled and he did reluctantly.

"Jessie stop! I tell her everything, I wasn't gonna keep this from her!" Jared said, standing up.

I whirled around, not even caring we had a diner full of people watching us. "Everything huh? Did you tell her that up until a year ago, you were in love with my best friend River? Or that you got her pregnant, but she lost the baby. Or that you promised her that you would always be there for her, no matter what, she came first?" From the shocked look on Kim's face and the angry one on Jared's, I guess he didn't tell her.

"Opps, guess not. Get one thing straight, think twice before you tell somebody about me because I will not hesitate to spill things about you." And with that, I walked out of the diner with an Awed looking Brady and Collin following me.

All of that was true to. River and Jared started going out two years ago. They loved each other and then River got pregnant. Unfortunately, she lost the baby, they tried to make things work, but it was to hard so they both decided to end it. Jared promised her he would always be there for her though and he kept that promise until the day he started to ignore all of us.

"Jessie, wait up!" Collin yelled, catching up to me. "Do you know how much I love you right now. You're like my favorite cousin/sister for standing up to him like that. That and because you're my only cousin/sister."

"He's right, Jared should have never told her that, it's your business not hers." Brady agreed.

"Did I just do the same thing Jared did?"

"What?" They both asked.

"I just told Kim and whoever was in the diner that River was pregnant and lost the baby."

"Yeah, but everyone already knows that. Well, apparently not Kim, but that was something Jared should have told her. You did nothing wrong." Brady assured me.

"That did feel pretty good though." I smiled.

"Hell yeah!" They both laughed.

We all went to an empty home, where there was no mother or father around to take care of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Say Hello to Goodbye

**An: Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. So who went to see Breaking dawn? I didn't, but I can't wait to. Anyway, on to chapter 6, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Say hello to Goodbye<strong>

"I can't believe he told her." River said in disbelief.

"Yeah me neither." I muttered, shoving books into my locker. "But, you should know that I kind of threw your relationship with him in his face and what happened with the baby. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about. Almost the whole town knew any way and he should have been the one to tell her and I'm over him now." She rolled her eyes. She may seem like she's over that whole situation now, but she wasn't back then. It took a while for River to be herself again.

"Anyway, on to some more exciting news. Trevor broke up with me today!" She exclaimed with false cheerfulness.

"You seem, not to upset about that." I laughed.

"Oh, I'm not. I've been trying to find some way to break up with him for a month now, but the way he did it was bullshit. Apparently, he wants to be single for the summer, but don't worry, we can try again next school year. As if!"

"Well, I never liked him anyway and you're to tall for him." We laughed as I slammed my locker shut and started down the hall.

"Right?" She smiled. "But I am going to kick that skank's ass, who he started messing with that same day."

"Here, here!" I cheered her on. "Wait, isn't she taller then you? Does Trevor like looking up to see his girlfriends?"

She busted out laughing at that. "You would think so huh?"

"Well if it isn't poor Jessie." An annoying voice stopped us, we turned around to look at the ugly face of Lindsey. "You know, I wish I was the one who beat you up."

"Well if you want go ahead, but just know the second you lay a hand on her, daddy's gonna have to buy you a new nose." River threatened. Now, I wasn't one to let her fight my battles, I've had my share of fights, I grew up with Paul and Jared, you have to know how to fight with those two, but River has had a long time hatred for Lindsey. So I'll just sit back and watch until one of her groupies try to jump in. Then I'll be the one kicking someone's ass.

"You touch me and you know you'll be the one getting in trouble." Sadly, she was right. River along with me Collin and Brady and sometimes Seth always get blamed for fights or any trouble in school. We're only sophomores and we have a bad reputation, that's bad in itself.

"I can't get in trouble if no one sees me doing it. Keep that in mind." River smirked, grabbed my arm and walked us away. We could hear Lindsey stomp off in the other direction.

"When is she gonna give it a rest?" I laughed.

"Never." River scoffed. "She's a whore and hates that the two hottest guys in school are related to you, therefore giving you all their attention."

"Well, used to. I bet she's loving that." I rolled my eyes.

"Just ignore her." River said, then in typical River fashion, she changed the subject. "So, has anything changed with you and Seth yet?"

"Um, no why?" I asked as we sat at the back of our Algebra class.

"I've been noticing a lot of arm over the shoulder lately." She said in a duh tone.

"Well, then get your eyes checked because nothing has changed."

"But you want it to."

"River we've been over this. Drop it, or I'll talk about you and Brady." I smirked.

She glared at me. "Fine, deny all you want."

"Will do." I smiled.

After what seemed like hours, I finally sat down at our lunch table.

"Were you talking with Lindsey?" Brady asked right away.

"More like she talked, I didn't listen and River threatened to break her nose. Why?"

"I just heard you guys were about to fight. Please don't, you don't need the trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to do any thing."

"Alright. So where's crazy anyway?" Brady asked

"She'll be here? Do I detect curiosity in your voice?" I teased him.

"Yeah bro, why the sudden interest?" Collin smirked.

"I was just wondering because it's been so quiet without blabbermouth here." He glared at us. I honestly do think they both have a thing for each other, but Brady doesn't want to do anything because of what Jared might think and well, I don't know why River won't do anything.

"Uh huh." I laughed "So, have any of you talked to Jared yet?"

"No, he's been at the house, but we just ignored him. Taste of their own medicine, but I think Paul's made it his mission to talk to us because he wont leave us alone." Collin explained.

"Let him, but it doesn't mean we have to acknowledge him like they didn't acknowledge us." Maybe I should be happy that they're paying attention to us now, but apparently, I hold grudges.

"Hey, has anyone seen Seth?" Brady asked.

"Not since yesterday, why?" I asked

"He's not answering his phone and he didn't show up today. And speaking of not showing up, Jared and Paul aren't here either."

"Well I don't know about them, but maybe Seth's sick. We'll go over there later." Collin said.

~_.._~

That's exactly what we did too. When we arrived at Seth's house Chief Swan was there holding a crying Sue.

"Sue? What happened?" I asked, running up to her.

"Oh, Jessie, Harry passed away sweetie." She cried out.

"No." I whispered, shocked. I looked at Collin and Brady and noticed their shocked expression's also.

"W-where's Seth?"

She got a strange expression on her face. "He's not here."

I noticed she wasn't going to say anything else, so we walked back home where I broke down in Brady and Collin's arms. We all spent a lot of time with Harry. He was like a father figure to us, we would always go camping with him or he'd take us fishing. I can't believe he's gone and oh, god, Leah and Seth have to be wrecked.

We spent the rest of the night on the couch mourning Harry. Each of us took turns trying to call Seth, but he never answered. Eventually we fell asleep with tear tracks on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I'm sure you can guess what happened to Seth. Please Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 So NOT Expected

**An: So, I know it's not Thanksgiving yet, but I'm having an early dinner party with my step dads family today and in honor of Thanksgiving I'm putting out another chapter, Yay! Thank you for the reviews alerts and favorites!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 So NOT expected<strong>

The next few days were hectic to say the least. Seth never answered any of our calls and ignored us when we arrived at his fathers funeral. He looked different also, his hair was cut short, he grew taller and he got more muscle, Just like Paul and Jared. And also like Paul and Jared, he wouldn't say a word to us, hell he wouldn't even look our way. Collin and Brady were getting really pissed and would have confronted Seth if it weren't for our other problems. We found out we couldn't keep the custody case within the council and the court had enough evidence to keep my mom in prison, but they weren't sure if Jared and Paul should get custody of us. The judge thought that since they were only 18, they weren't mature enough to take on three 15 year olds.

The judge was an old lady who looked like she had a stick up her ass. She mentioned there was a couple who would be willing to take us, but they lived all the way in Seattle. Jared and Paul didn't like that very much, in fact they got really angry and started shaking until Sam calmed them down. I didn't like that either. I may not be getting along with my brothers right now, but I sure as hell didn't want to be that far away from them. Billy's been trying to do everything he could, but it didn't seem like we would be winning this custody battle. Until, the three of us were informed of a plan Jared and Paul had.

They brought us over to Sam and Emily's house and sat us in the kitchen. I always liked Sam, hell he used to baby-sit me with Leah all the time, but since he broke up with Leah for her own cousin, I started to dislike him. Emily wasn't on my like list either, I felt sorry for her due to the scars she had to bear, but what she did to Leah was horrible in my eyes.

"Okay, it's pretty apparent that we aren't going to win this, but we are not going to let you guys live in Seattle." Jared started.

"Sam and Emily have signed up to be foster parents and they've been approved, so they're going to try and get custody of you three." Paul finished.

"Say what!" Collin exclaimed. He wasn't to fond of them either because of the same reasons.

"Look, it's the only way we can get you to stay with us. So you're gonna suck up what ever hatred you have for him and live with it." Paul warned.

"The hell I am! It's fucked up what he did to Leah and he's the one who took you two and Seth away from us so screw him I'd rather go to Seattle!" Collin yelled and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Collin!" I yelled after him, but it was no use, he was gone.

I looked over at Sam and noticed he didn't even look mad, just upset over what Collin said.

"You two feel the same?" Paul asked, glaring.

Brady and I looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Yes, we did feel the same, but we didn't want to go to Seattle and if living with Sam would stop us from doing that, then so be it.

Jared and Paul realized our decision, so it was set. Sam and Emily were going to get custody of us.

"Can we go now?" Brady asked. He was twitching since Collin left and he desperately wanted to go find him. I guess you could say they were like those twins that had that ESP thing going. They couldn't exactly read each others mind, but they could each feel when the other is upset or in danger and they didn't feel right until they find out if the other is okay. Kind of creepy, but very useful.

"Go." Jared sighed and we booked it out of there.

"What do you think?" Brady asked, leading us somewhere. Oh, yeah, they also tend to know how to find each other. That made hide and seek a bitch when we were kids.

"I don't know. I just don't want to go to Seattle."

"Yeah, me neither. Do you think they would let us stay at our own house?"

"That would make this a whole lot easier, but I think the social worker does like monthly check ups, so I don't think so."

"Damn." He sighed.

We ended up at the beach and found Collin sitting in the same spot Seth found me all those weeks ago. Apparently Collin and I had that in common.

"Maybe it won't be so bad man." Brady said, sitting next to him while I sat on the other side.

"I don't like him." He muttered.

"Neither do we, but I don't want to leave here. Maybe once the guys are 19 we could live with them, but they'll be over there all the time anyway." I tried to reason.

"That's not gonna matter. We're gonna live in that house and Paul and Jared are going to know that we're safe so they'll go back to ignoring us. And Seth! We're gonna have to see him everyday and he probably won't even look at us."

"You don't know that." I said miserably.

"Jessie," He sighed. "I know you think he'll stop ignoring us, but it took _this _to make Paul and Jared acknowledge us again. Just think, if this never happened then they may have never talked to us again."

"Collin you're being an asshole." Brady said.

"No, I'm telling the truth. You two need to realize this."

"So, you're saying it's a good thing my mom beat me or else Jared and Paul would have never found out and never talked to us again. Nice Collin." I stated angrily, then got up to walk off.

"Jessie, come on! I didn't mean it like that!" He shouted after me, but I ignored him and just kept walking into the woods.

I was walking deeper on the little path when I saw another fucking wolf. It looked different then the others though, this one was a sandy brown.

"Just great." I muttered, making the wolf's head snap towards me. "You know what, just kill me already! My life sucks so get it over with!"

The wolf just stood there starring at me, not making a single move.

"Hello! Look, I'm fresh meat, I bet I taste good." This wolf has got to be stupid, I'm offering myself and it's not doing anything.

"Fine! Be that way!" I yelled at it. God. I'm going crazy trying to make a wolf eat me. Who does that? I rolled my eyes at the wolf and started to back away slowly, then with my luck I managed to back right into someone.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Jessie! What the hell are you doing in the woods?" Paul asked.

"What?" I asked confused as I looked at him then at where the wolf used to be. "Oh, walking obviously."

"It's not safe here."

"What, is bambi gonna eat me?" I rolled my eyes. The wolfs sure aren't doing it.

"I'm not joking, let's go." He said, grabbing my arm and steering me out of the woods.

"Hello, I can walk myself." I yanked my arm away.

"When are you and the twins gonna stop this?" He asked aggravated.

"Stop what?"

"Well, you're being a bitch to us and those two are being assholes. Me and Jared are trying here, what else do you want?"

"Are you serious? You expect us to just forgive you two after you both ignored us for months! We needed you guys and you were off with Sam doing god knows what! So, I'm so sorry if we're being a little difficult." I yelled sarcastically.

"I am sorry and so is Jared, but we had no choice. I wish I could tell you why, but I just can't okay? You think we liked ignoring you guys, no we didn't and right now we're trying to make up for that. You just have to try too!"

"You may be sorry, but don't speak for Jared because he's not out here and after what he did, I don't think I could except it." I'm still not over him telling Kim what happened to me, so if I forgive Paul, Jared's gonna have to wait it out a bit.

"Come on, Jessie." He sounded like he was trying to defend Jared, but with my glare he stopped. "Okay, maybe he shouldn't have told her, but you can't hold that against him, it's his girlfriend."

"If that's his girlfriend then he should have told her all about River, but he didn't, instead he told her all about my personal life. So screw him." I scoffed and started walking again.

"Okay, yes he should have told her about River." He sighed aggravated. "You know what, can't you just forgive me and let him do this apology thing because apparently I'm not doing a very good job?"

"I don't know if I could forgive either of you." I said quietly. I heard him stop walking behind me.

"The house is right through there, stay out of the woods." He said and then he was gone.

Well, apparently we're hurting everyone's feelings today.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 We're moving in

**An: Thank you all for the reviews alerts and favorites, I get so excited when I see them! Oh, I seen Breaking Dawn last night and I loved it, can't wait to see it again and I seen Collin and Brady in it, who is played by Brayden Jimmie and Swo wo Gabriel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 We're moving in<strong>

It was a week after we found out Sam and Emily were getting custody of us. Collin and I made up after he explained he didn't mean what he said. I knew that, but we were all in a mood that day. Right now, River and I were packing up my bedroom to head over to Sam's.

"I can't believe you guys are going to be living with Sam." River said, she's been in disbelief since I told her.

"Yeah, neither could I, but I'd rather not go to Seattle."

"That would have sucked. So what's happening to this house?"

"Jared and Paul are still living here and the council paid off all the bills for them, so I guess we could come over anytime we want. I'm not even going to pack everything up, just my clothes and other essentials."

"Well there you go, if you can't stand being at Sam's then just come hide over here."

"I guess." I nodded.

River cleared her throat. "So, um, have you talked to Seth?"

"Oh, uh, nope." I said, moving off the floor to sit on the bed, River followed.

"So it is the same as Jared and Paul and Jacob, Quil and Embry, huh?"

"It's starting to look that way." I snorted, "And in a few short days I'll be in the center of them all. Most likely being ignored because god for bid they talk to any of us small people."

"Well, if it's not here then you could always escape to my house. I'll be more then happy to take you in my dear." She said with that dramatic southern voice.

"Why of course." I said in the exact same voice, making both of us laugh.

"You two are supposed to be packing not playing around." Brady said jumping onto the bed next to us, Collin following.

"Kiss my ass." River said.

"Haul it on over here jumbo." Brady smirked.

River gasped, grabbed a pillow then proceeded to hit Brady with it, hard.

"Get him River!" I laughed.

"Hell no, hit her back Brady!" Collin instructed.

They both started hitting each other with pillows while me and Collin laughed and cheered either one on.

"You almost packed?" Collin asked, his eyes still on the pillow fight.

"Almost, you?"

"Yeah I guess." He shrugged.

"It'll be okay." I assured him, he just shrugged and continued to watch River and Brady, who had fallen to the floor now.

I don't even think his problem is living with Sam. I think he's afraid Paul and Jared's going to start ignoring us again and he doesn't want to see Seth everyday just to have him snub us. Brady was taking this Seth thing hard too, but Collin and Seth always seemed closer and believe it or not Brady has always been good friends with Embry. So, along with Jacob and Quil hurting over Embry hanging with Sam, so was Brady. And now Collin's feeling the effect of losing his best friend, only he's showing it in all anger, which is not good for me or Brady.

I sighed and shook my head. "Come on, let's stop them before they actually hurt each other, not that I think either of them will mind."

We stopped the fight and then finished packing our things, I ended up having to clean up feathers as well.

* * *

><p>"So, Jessie this is your room." Sam said, motioning towards a medium size room with a twin bed against the wall, a desk by the window and a dresser in the corner.<p>

"It's not much I know, but you could always decorate it if you want." I just lifted my eyebrow up at him, which seemed to make him feel even more nervous, as he rubbed his hand over his hair.

"Right, Collin and Brady, your room is right across from hers and you'll be sharing." He motioned to the other room. Collin and Brady did the same thing I did so Sam told us to make our selves comfortable and then left. We looked at each other for a moment then went into our rooms.

I threw my bags on the floor then face planted onto my new bed. The pillow smelled like Axe cologne and the woods, ugh boys used to sleep on this bed. Who knows what else they did on this. With that thought, I rolled over right onto the floor with a loud oomph.

"Jessie!" I heard Jared call.

"I'm okay!" I yelled back, hearing Collin and Brady laugh. Those assholes probably knew why I fell too. A knock came at my door then and definitely not who I expected stuck her head in.

"Leah!" I ran towards her and attacked her with a hug.

"Hey girlie." She hugged me back.

"God damn, you're hot." I exclaimed, pulling away.

"Why thank you, but I didn't know you played for that team." She laughed, closing the door and sitting on the bed.

"Oh, shut up. You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes, about to sit on the bed, but sat on the floor instead.

"I'm not even gonna ask." She gave me a weird look about sitting on the floor. "And it's nothing, just warmed blooded I guess."

"Right, so how are you?" I asked referring to her dad.

She gave me a small smile. "I'm okay, as okay as I'm going to be."

"Wait, why are you here in Sam and Emily's house. I mean I thought you….." I trailed off.

"Oh, I still don't like them all that much, but I um, have to work for Sam and keep an eye on Seth, you know for my dad."

"Right yeah." I nodded, totally confused. "How is Seth?"

"He's Seth." She shrugged, looking the other way. "I just came to say hi, I have to go though. I'm sure I'll be around so if the dumb asses won't talk to you then I will, kay?"

"Okay, thanks." I smiled at her as she left.

I sighed and fell back onto the floor. Brady and Collin came in and laid back with me.

"Why aren't you on the bed?" Collin asked.

"It smells like a guy, I don't know what happened on it." I mumbled.

Brady and Collin snorted.

"We have a window facing the yard, you think it would be easy to sneak out of?" Collin asked.

"Maybe, where you planning on going?"

"I don't know yet, we'll find out whenever I sneak out."

"Okie dokie." I said. A moment later Brady and Collin started laughing.

"What?"

"Did you see how nervous we made him?" Collin choked out.

"Yeah." I started laughing too.

"We should keep doing it. Maybe it'll make it a little better being here." Brady said.

"Wanna see who could make him more nervous or awkward?" I asked.

"You're on!" The twins agreed, before we started laughing again.

We're so going to make the best out of staying here.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Yup, we hold grudges!

**An: Thanks for the reviews alerts and favorites. For some reason the link in my email isn't letting me message back. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Yup, we hold grudges!<strong>

I woke up -on the floor- the next day from loud voices coming from the kitchen. I went to roll over, but I ended up bumping in to something.

That something groaned so I sat up to look at what it was and found Brady and Collin asleep. We must've fell asleep when we were talking last night. I rubbed my eyes and got up to go into the bathroom.

I was still in my clothes from yesterday so I jumped in the shower then brushed my teeth and dressed in some blue skinny jeans with holes in them and a black long sleeved shirt. I straightened my bangs and left my hair curly by putting some hairspray in it. With a sigh I headed down the hall to the kitchen. I leaned against the wall and observed everyone there.

I saw Jared and Paul obviously, Jacob, Quil and Embry were there. And then there was Seth, looking even hotter then he used to look. No, dammit I will not think of him like that. If he wants to act like I don't exist then I can do the same thing to him, and that means not thinking about him as my best friend or anything else.

"Oh, Jessie you're up! Would you like some breakfast?" Emily asked me, way to perky. Everyone snapped their head towards me, making me feel extremely shy. I can speak my mind, but I get shy easily when people stare at me.

"Uh, no I'm going to River's bye." I said quickly, then turned to leave.

"Jessie wait." Jared called. Damn, so close. I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Why don't you stay, I'm sure River can wait. And where's Brady and Collin, they weren't in there room?"

"I can't and they stayed in my err room." I told him, not exactly comfortable calling it my room.

"You can, please?" That didn't exactly sound like he was asking, so I turned and glared at him, but took a seat next to Embry anyway.

"Hey, Jes-" Embry started to say, but I turned to glare at him too and he stopped. I wasn't happy with any of these people. Just then Collin and Brady came in and was ready to leave, but like me, was made to stay.

Collin took a seat next to Jacob, far away from Seth, and Brady sat next to Quil, far away from Embry and Seth.

"I hope you three slept well. Jared and Paul told me all of your favorite foods so it's here just dig in." Emily smiled, motioning to the food.

"Sorry, I'm not really hungry." I mumbled.

"Me neither." Collin and Brady said.

I know we are acting rude, but can you really blame us? I do appreciate Sam and Emily taking us in, but I don't like them and apparently I like to put up my defenses when I'm around them and the others.

"Are you sure? I know you guys didn't eat dinner last night either."

"We're sure." Collin said.

"Can we go now?" Brady asked.

"Whatever." Paul growled.

We shot out of our seats and headed to the door. I made the mistake of looking behind me and caught Seth's eye. His eyes widened and a whole bunch of emotions shot threw them, I broke contact and followed the twins out. The last thing I heard before closing the door was Jared yelling "No fucking way!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_SSL~SSL_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We met River at the diner and ordered breakfast, thank god Kim wasn't here.

"So they tried to make you stay?" River laughed.

"Yeah" Collin snorted. "Screw that, I'm not letting them tell me what to do when no body has been doing that for years and I got by just fine."

"If they think they're just gonna start disciplining us then they're sadly mistaken." Brady continued, apparently we don't take being told what to do very well.

"I get where you guys are coming from, but maybe you guys should show them that you do appreciate what they're doing." River suggested.

"We do appreciate it, but the only reason they took us in was because they felt sorry for us and for Jared and Paul. We didn't ask for this." I said.

"I know you didn't." She sighed. "How about you all come over tonight and we could watch movies, just to get you out of the house. Brady you could come too I guess."

"Gee, thanks." He grumbled around his food.

"It's a date." I smiled.

"You think Sam would let you?" River asked.

"He better!" We all said.

"You know, sometimes I think you're triplets."

"Yeah, sometimes we think that too." Brady said with a confused look on his face.

I chuckled. "Anyway, lets fill up this entire day so we don't have to go back anytime soon."

"I could do that." River smiled.

"No! We are not shopping." Collin exclaimed.

"Oh come on! It'll get us out of La push the whole day then we'll go straight to my house. It'll be fun, I'll even buy you lunch." River bribed.

The twins thought for a minute then reluctantly agreed, while River squealed with delight.

"Then let's roll." We paid for our food then piled into River's truck.

"Good god, could your truck get anymore rigged?" I laughed.

"Shut up, it's my baby." She pouted.

Her truck was brand new, but now the front windows didn't work, to turn the heat on you had push against a shoe string and one of the backdoors didn't open. The worst part, she wouldn't take it in to get it fixed.

"Yeah well, this baby needs some new parts." Brady grumbled as he went through the window to get in.

"I don't trust the people at the garage to take care of him, so you wanna put in the labor?" Yes, her truck is a him.

"Aww, you trust me? I'm touched." Brady teased.

"Shut up! But, I will let you do it if you want." She shrugged, making me look at her weird.

"Uh, yeah I'll do it." Brady said. Me and Collin gave each other a look then shrugged.

"Okay then." I mumbled then turned up the radio so it was blasting Chris Brown's Look at me now.

We drove to Port Angeles and went into to the mall where River dragged us into every store she could.

"Are we done yet?" Collin complained a hour later.

"No, we still have to go to the Barnes and Noble for Jessie. By then it'll be lunch time, so chill."

"How about you two go to Barnes and Noble and we'll go to the arcade." Brady said.

"Ugh, fine meet us at the food court." River sighed.

"Thank god! Bye!" They both said then took off.

"Now that the boys are gone, have you seen Seth around?"

"This morning actually. It's weird, I was avoiding his eyes all morning then I looked back and when he looked at me he got this weird expression on his face."

"Like what?"

"Like, shock, then…..I don't know, I can't describe it." I shook my head.

"Huh, that is weird." She said as we turned into Barnes and Noble.

"I plan on trying to avoid all of them for ever."

"Isn't that going to be hard seeing as you live there now?" She asked, picking up a book.

"Maybe, oh my bed smells like I dude."

"Eww, did you sleep on it?"

"God no. I slept on the floor and Collin and Brady ended up sleeping there too."

"Ha! Are you planning on sleeping on the floor the whole time?"

"Probably, I don't know what happened on that bed."

River laughed and held out a book to me. "Did you read this series yet?"

"Pretty Little Liars? Yep! The shows good too."

"Well then I'll borrow your set instead of buying them. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing."

"What would you think of me dating someone close to you?"

"Um, you dated my brother, how much closer can you get?" I asked confused.

"Right, what I mean is, would it be weird if I were to date someone else close to you?" She asked, chewing her bottom lip.

"Someone like Brady?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Maybe." She mumbled.

"So you do like him." I teased.

"Jessie I'm serious. I don't know what to do. I'll always love Jared because he was my first, but I'm over him and isn't there like some rule about this?"

"Just go for it River. I'm pretty sure Brady likes you too and screw Jared he already moved on. He has no say on who you date even if it is his cousin."

"So your okay with it?"

"Yes, I'm okay with it." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We continued to look through the books them met up with Collin and Brady at the food court. Right before I was about to eat, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you!" A voice yelled in my ear.

"Ow! I use this ear for hearing asshole." I rubbed my ear.

"Stop screwing around! Where are you and the twins."

I rolled my eyes. "We're out Jared jeez and it took you four hours to notice we weren't around? Nice one."

"Where? And you need to tell someone where you're going." He avoided the question.

"We did, River's mom so shove it!" I said then hung up, turning off my phone.

"I love how he cares now when he never did before." Collin scoffed just as his phone rang. "It's Paul."

"Don't answer it." Brady said, turning his phone off.

Collin nodded and turned his phone off also.

"Should I tur-" River started just as her phone went off. "Seriously! What the hell! It's Jared."

"Don't answer it." The three of us said.

"All right with me." she silenced it. "Voicemail, wanna listen?"

We nodded and she put the phone on speaker.

"River, tell Jessie, Collin and Brady to get back here now! They had no right to leave like that without telling anyone. Sam is their legal guardian, they need to respect him. So, get their asses back here now!"

"He's joking right?" Collin asked rhetorically.

"Doesn't sound like it, but we're not going back yet." Brady said.

"They're gonna be mad though." I said feeling slightly guilty.

"So what? We're living our lives just the way we used to and they never said anything about it then." Collin said.

I guess he was right. Before Jared and Paul started to ignore us, they did ask where we were because they usually were the ones to pick us up, but they never cared about the places or when we got home. I don't know why they're stressing us about it now, but it was getting ridiculous, especially since they haven't cared for months. So, like Brady said, we weren't going back, even if this time, we're going to have consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	10. Ch10Relief exists I find it when Im cut

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! The reply link in my email is still not working, but thank you everyone for the reviews, you guys are Awesomely Amazing! Song for this chapter is Cut by Plumb.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Relief exists, I find it when I am cut.<strong>

It was the next morning when the four of us woke up to pounding on the door.

"River answer it!" Brady yelled , burring himself deeper into the couch cushions.

"You answer it moron!" She yelled back.

"It's your house dumb ass!"

"Oh my god! I'll answer it!" I shouted, getting up off the recliner. Collin's lucky ass slept through all of this, so as I walked to the door I kicked him in his stomach, officially jerking him awake.

"Bitch!" He grunted. I laughed and opened the door.

"Oh god." I groaned and went to close the door, but a hand shot out before I could.

"Not so fast. Didn't Jared tell you guys to come home?" Paul asked, glaring at me.

"Actually, I think it was more of a demand and well, you know how well we answer to those." I shrugged, meeting his glare.

"Enough smartass! I think it's time to for all of us to have a talk and for you three to stop with the god damn attitude!" By this time Collin and Brady were standing behind me.

"Don't you think we earned the right to have this "attitude" and we're not doing anything wrong anyway. We're living our lives just like we always did, so stop trying to control us when a few months ago you didn't give a damn!" Collin said, pissed off. Actually, he was kind of shaking a little.

"Collin calm down!" Paul said with worry.

"No! This is all your and Jared's fault! If you didn't leave us then we wouldn't hate you right now and maybe you would've noticed what was happening to Jessie! So, don't tell me to fucking calm down!" He yelled, shaking even more. At this point I was kind of freaking out and backed into Paul. Brady was looking at Collin worried, but his face looked angry too and he was shaking a little.

"Collin, come on man! We didn't mean anything that we did to you three and I'll explain, I promise, just please calm down, Brady you too." Paul pleaded, gripping my arms, like he was ready to push me away.

"He's right though! Why should we let you in our lives again when you could just do the same thing you did last time!" Brady yelled, shaking just as much as Collin now.

"Paul what's happening to them?" I asked scared, River was peeking out from the living room with a shocked and scared look.

"Jessie I need you to get behind me and close your eyes." He instructed.

"What!"

"Now!" He yelled and pushed me behind him while he grabbed the Twins arms and shoved them close to the forest.

I didn't close my eyes, though I wish had. Because not a few feet away from me, where my cousins used to stand was now two wolves. They both were a mixture of the gray and silver wolves I seen a few weeks before with Seth. My eyes widened as they growled at Paul and then, just as Paul changed into a wolf also, I passed out.

***SSL*****SSL******SSL***********

I woke up in a room I barely recognized with a killer headache. As I sat up I realized it was my room at Sam's, I also started to remember why I fainted in the first place. My cousins changed into a freaking wolf!

"God, my life could not possible get anymore worse." I muttered, standing up slowly and headed to the door.

I very slowly made my way into the kitchen where I froze as I seen everybody there, minus Sam and they were all staring at me. I now wish I never stepped foot off that male infested bed.

"Jessie." Paul sighed, stepping towards me. I stepped back against the wall and started having trouble breathing. Now is so not the time to have an panic attack.

Paul stopped and put his hands up. "Jessie breath slowly! I won't hurt you I promise, none of us will."

I shook my head back and forth as tears sprung to my eyes. I couldn't believe it, people -especially my family- can not turn into giant wolves.

"Please let us explain Jessie! We won't go near you okay?" Jared pleaded.

I shook my head again. Everything started to click then, the heat, the growth spurt, the sudden anger, disappearing at times. All these things are exactly what is described in the legends of our people. But those were just bed time stories, they couldn't possible be real, right?

"W-where's Collin and Brady?" I stuttered quietly.

"Why don't you sit down." Jared suggested.

"No, I'm good here." Close to the door was good for me.

"They're with Sam right now, they're alright though." Paul said.

"A-are they, are a-all of you….wolves?"

Jared sighed and rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Yes, we're all werewolves and those legends you were told as bedtime stories are all true."

"No, how?" My voice cracked. Jared started to walk towards me, but I flinched back.

"Don't! Please." I whispered, a hurt expression crossed their faces. For the first time I noticed Seth standing in the corner, he was looking right at me with saddest expression on his face ever.

"Okay, okay, we won't go near you. We won't hurt you though, I swear. You're my baby sister Jessie, you know I will never hurt you."

"You already have." I whispered, my voice cracking again as a tear slipped down my face. "I- I have to go."

I ran out of the house ignoring Jared and Paul's yells. Tears were running down my face as I ran all the way to my house and into the bathroom. I reached beneath the drawer and pulled out the razor hidden there. I choked on a sob as I pulled my sleeve up, revealing all the old scars. This was just to much for me to handle, I'd rather have my brothers ignoring me my whole life then for them to be big huge monsters that weren't supposed to exist.

Since the first time I started cutting, I stayed away from any veins and I never cut to deep. Now, as I thought about how fucked up my life is, I took the blade and slid it deep across my wrist. As everything began to fade, I watched as my blood flowed out of my wrist, staining the tile floor. The last thing I heard was my name being screamed before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! Don't hate me for the big cliff hanger. <strong>

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Maybe I should have

**An: Thank you for the reviews and adds! This chapter is in River's POV, but it still doesn't let you know if Jessie is okay, sorry! Funny story though, I just got done watching Breaking Dawn again with my grandfather and when the honeymoon scene was on, it was a bit awkward and he kept saying "is this where she gets pregnant?" and "Does the baby come out as a bat?" Haha, gotta love him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Maybe I should have<strong>

**River's P.O.V**

Everything happened so fast. First Jessie and the twins were arguing with Paul then all of a sudden Collin and Brady were shaking and burst into giant wolves, Paul following after them. I wish I could say I was surprised, but honestly I wasn't. A few months ago I was leaving Jessie's house and decided to take a short cut through the woods when I seen Jared and Paul phase. I was shocked and almost passed out just like Jessie did, but they both phased back quickly and explained everything to me. They made me swear I wouldn't tell the others too, so I didn't.

"Jessie!" I called out and ran towards her. "Come on girlie, wake up please."

I looked to where the wolves were, it looked like Collin and Brady weren't mad anymore just completely freaked out about what just happened.

"Paul! Phase back, you have to take her somewhere." The wolf Paul looked back at Jessie then towards Brady and Collin. They both nodded and Paul phased back, slipping on some shorts. I can now officially say I've seen three of the Cameron siblings naked all I have to do is see Collin and Brady then I'm set.

"JP, baby girl wake up." Paul said cradling Jessie's head.

"She's shocked, she won't wake up until her mind process's this."

"I didn't want them to have this life or for them all to find out like this." Paul said, upset.

"I know you didn't, but it happened and now you have you take her somewhere so she can rest."

He nodded and picked her up, carrying her to what I'm assuming Sam's. Collin and Brady's eyes followed them before a big black wolf showed up and moved them deeper into the woods.

I sighed and went back into my house to clean up all the mess from last night. Thank god my mom worked an early shift at her nursing job, I did not want to have to explain any of this to her. It took a half hour to clean up then I plopped down on the couch and thought about what Jessie was going to do when she woke up. I prayed she would be okay with this, but deep down, I wasn't so sure.

Jessie wasn't so good with change. She liked things the way they were and if something did change, she would take it hard. When I started dating Jared, she acted like she was okay with it and she was, but she started to make excuses not to hang out with me or to be around Jared. Turns out, she was scared. Scared that she was going to lose me to Jared and scared that she was going to lose Jared to me. She figured if she was the one to cut communication, then she wouldn't get hurt first.

Eventually she warmed up to it and realized no matter what happened with the relationship, she and I would always be friends. Finding out her brothers turned into wolves, wasn't going to sit well with her, especially since that was the reason she lost Jared and Paul in the first place.

Just as I had that thought a weird feeling nagged at my mind. Something was wrong with Jessie, I just knew it. I picked up my phone and called Jared.

"Hello."

"Where's Jessie?"

"I don't know, she woke up and she didn't take our explanation to well and she ran. I don't know where she went." He said frantically.

"Where'd you check?" I asked, grabbing my keys and heading to my truck.

"Um, Seth looked at that spot by the beach she always goes, but she wasn't there. Collin and Brady phased back all ready and looked at all the other spots she hides out at, but again no luck and we were just about to check your house."

"Well, she's not here. Jared you have to find her quick, there's something none of you know." I had to tell them, that bad feeling was getting worse.

"What? What is it!"

"She- she cuts herself, she's done it for awhile, I've got her to stop a couple of times, but something always triggers her to do it again. She never cut to deep before, but a lot has happened so she might." I was driving towards Sam's, but then I realized where she would go. The one place she knew no one would look first, her own house.

"God, how could I not know something like that was wrong with her. I've should've known." He rambled.

"She made sure nobody knew, trust me. I only found out because I seen the cuts by accident. You have to listen to me though, I think she's at your house I just pulled up, but you have to get here fast." I told him then hung up. I ran as fast as I could through the door. I was running to her room when I froze.

"Jesse!" I screamed as I seen her passed out on the bathroom floor with blood everywhere.

"Oh, god!" I choked on a sob as I kneeled in her blood. I took a towel and wrapped it around her wrist while checking her pulse. It was there, but really faint. I fumbled with my phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I-I need an ambulance on the La Push reservation. My friend cut her wrist, there's blood everywhere please hurry!"

"An ambulance is on it's way to your location. Is your friend conscious?"

"No! But she has a pulse." I sniffled.

"Okay, sweetie I need you to wrap something around her wrist tightly to try to stop the blood. Don't worry about hurting her, you just need to stop or slow the bleeding." She instructed.

"I have a towel wrapped around it now. There's blood everywhere, she's not supposed to lose this much blood is she?"

"She most likely hit a major vein in her wrist causing a lot of blood to come out, but you can't panic. An ambulance is almost there, as long as she has a pulse she has a chance to live."

"But- but if she loses her pulse she doesn't live….right?" I cried, putting my forehead against Jessie's.

"Let's not think about that okay?"

"River! Jessie!" A voice shouted. I didn't bother calling back. Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin and Seth stopped in their tracks when they reached the bathroom door.

"No, no, no!" Jared repeated and kneeled down on Jessie's other side.

"The ambulance is coming I'm on the phone with the dispatcher now." I told him.

"Sweetie what's going on?" The lady asked.

"Her brothers just showed up." I sobbed. No body should have to see their little sister like this.

"Okay, the ambulance is right out front. You have to make sure her brothers don't get in the way okay?"

"Okay." I nodded.

"She'll be okay, bye honey." She said then hung up. I dropped my phone and stood up.

"They're here, you guys have to get out of the way." I told them as two paramedics showed at the door.

"I'm not leaving her." He choked.

"You have to so they can help her." I said, grabbing his hand, pulling him with me.

He followed me out and I noticed all the boys had tears in their eyes and streaming down their faces. We watched as the paramedics strapped Jessie to the stretcher and carried her into the ambulance, Jared went with her and the rest of us piled into my truck to follow them to Forks. Paul drove while I took the back with the twins. I grabbed both their hands and rested my head on Brady's shoulder.

"That's all her blood?" Collin asked his voice cracking, looking at my clothes which was smeared in Jessie's blood.

"Yeah." I whispered as another stream of tears rolled down my face.

Maybe I should have told her about the legends being true. Maybe I should have told someone early on that Jessie was getting abused and maybe I should have spoke up about Jessie cutting herself. If I had, then maybe none of this would have happened. There's no use living in the 'what if' though because I can't change the past. I just have to pray that Jessie lives to see her future.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Why?

**An: Thank you for the reviews and adds, you guys rock! I'm not to happy with this chapter because it didn't come out the way I wanted, but hopefully you guys will like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Why?<strong>

**Jessie's P.O.V**

Grass and trees were the only things I could see around me. Standing up from the ground I was lying on, I started to turn in circles, confused as to where I was.

"Hello Jessie." A voice greeted, making me turn around fast.

"D-dad?"

He smiled at me and nodded his head. "Yes, it's me."

"What? How? Oh, my god am I dead? Holy shit, are you dead?" _What the hell was going on here? _

"I am dead Jessie, but you aren't, yet."

"I don't understand." I said putting my hand to my forehead and leaning against a tree. I didn't know if I should still be confused or upset over the fact my father was dead.

"You will soon. Let's walk and I'll explain." He said, holding out his hand. I took it hesitantly and we started walking.

"Why did you leave?" I asked in a small voice.

"I didn't want to, but I had to. A vampire was after me, if I didn't leave then you kids could have been in danger. Unfortunately, it found me and killed me."

"Vampire! _All_ of the legends are true?" I think my heads going to explode.

He sighed. "Yes, all the legends are true. Your brothers aren't the monsters here though, the vampires are. The boys protect everybody from the leaches, you shouldn't be afraid of them, they are still your family."

"I don't know about that." I said wearily.

"They are." He stated firmly. "They didn't ask for this, but they are obligated to be it. The only reason Jared and Paul stayed away from you and the twins was so they wouldn't hurt you. They're not monsters, but they could hurt you if they get to angry and can't control themselves. That doesn't mean you have to be afraid of them though. Take a look at this."

I turned and seen a little girl about 6, crying on the bed with a little boy about 8 hugging her. Looking more closely, I noticed that little girl was me and the boy was Jared.

"What is this?"

"The night I left, it's important you pay attention."

"_Daddy's never coming back is he?" My six year old self asked._

"_No, I don't think so." Jared mumbled._

"_Who's going to protect us?" _

"_I am! I promise you Jessie, I'll be here for you always. I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you." Jared vowed._

"_Neither will I." Eight year old Paul said from the door. He came over and crawled into the bed on my other side. The twins following after him. "It's always gonna be us, okay? We're a family, we stick together." _

_The little us eventually fell asleep, they looked so innocent that it was hard to believe how we all grew up._

"They both broke their promise." I told my dad, after the scene ended.

"No they didn't." He shook his head.

"Yes they did. We didn't stick together, they left us."

"They had no choice. Besides, they didn't really leave, they were always there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look." He motioned in front of me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

In front of me was, well me. I was sitting on the sand crying with Seth beside me. I realized this was from a month ago, when Jared and I got into that huge fight.

"You keep showing me bad times, what's the point?"

"Just look behind you, into the forest."

"I don't see-" Looking closer, I noticed two big figures standing there, along with four glowing eyes.

"Paul and Jared showed up before Seth even did, just to make sure you were okay. They stayed in their wolf form though. Jared was upset about what you said, but he knew you were angry and didn't really mean it. Did you?"

"Not really." I shrugged

"That's not the only time either. When you and Seth left school and took a short cut into the forest, Jared and Paul seen you and followed you guys. They didn't expect you two to see them though."

"That's how they knew about the abuse." I stated.

"I wish that never would have happened. Your mother wasn't always like that and not in million years would I have thought she would do that." He said sadly.

"Yeah well, she did." I shrugged again. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"You should forgive the boys, they technically didn't break their promise and they didn't intentionally try to hurt you. They're still your brothers not monsters like you think."

"I get that, but they aren't supposed to exist." I shook my head.

"They do though, you have to accept that. You'll be happier that way, you get your family back. Everything will be okay."

"I tried to kill myself, I don't think anything's ever going to be okay."

"It will be eventually. Be happy Jessie and accept them for who they are." He repeated, his voice fading.

"What's going on?"

"You're waking up now. You'll always be my little girl, I love you." He said, then he was gone.

"I love you too daddy." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

All of a sudden, it felt like I was being pushed back then everything was black and still. I realized I was in my body when I heard a beeping noise and I felt someone holding my hand.

"Jessie, please wake up." A voice whispered. Brady, that was Brady I know it.

I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like I had a ton of weights on them, so I tried the next best thing, moving my hand. It took a while, but eventually I felt my fingers twitch and so did Brady.

"She moved!" He exclaimed.

"What?" That was Jared!

"She moved, her fingers moved." Brady repeated.

"Don't get to excited Bray, the doctor said that's normal for people in comas." I heard Collin say. Wait a minute, coma? How long was I out for?

"No! I swear she moved. Come on, baby girl do it again, or open your eyes please." He encouraged me with desperation in his voice.

I had to prove to them that I was awake, so with all the fight I had in me, I started to clench my fist.

"See!" He said excited.

"Jessie! Please open your eyes, please." Jared said, stroking my face.

I tried again and finally managed to open my eyes slowly, but then quickly shut them after because of the light being so bright.

"Turn down the lights." Jared said and I opened my eyes again.

"There you are." Jared smiled in relief. Collin, Brady and Paul had the same look, but Paul looked kind of angry. Uh-oh!

"I-" My voice cracked and my throat was soar.

"Here, drink this." Collin said, handing me a cup of water. I drank it and tried to talk again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay. I'm just happy you're awake." Jared said.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, looking at the bandage around my wrist.

"A week, you lost to much blood and you would've died if they didn't get a transfusion quick. We're just lucky Leah, River and Embry are the same type as you." Collin told me, clearing his throat a couple times.

"This isn't okay." Paul announced.

"Paul!" Jared warned.

"No! I'm happy you're awake, but what you did is not okay! You almost killed yourself! Did you not think about us, did you not think about how we would feel if we lost you?" He shouted.

"I did! Okay, I thought about how it would make all your lives easier if I weren't around!" I yelled back and avoided all their eyes.

"Are you crazy! Damn it Jessie, our lives would be hell if you died. Don't ever think that we would be alright with that." Paul said, a little calmer.

"He's right. You're like, I don't know the glue." Collin chuckled.

"Yeah, you keep us together. When one of us is upset, you'd go out your way to make us happy and when Paul is pissed, you're like the only one who could calm him down. You're important to us, like it or not." Brady finished.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"Why'd you do it?" Jared asked, his voice cracking.

"I just told you why." I shrugged.

"No, why have you been cutting, why didn't you tell any of us what was going on? Just….. why?"

"It- it helped with…everything. And, I didn't tell because I didn't want to be the reason we were put in foster care."

"We wouldn't have let that happen, we didn't let that happen. You have to promise us that you'll never cut yourself again." Jared said.

"I won't, I promise. And…I need a little time, but I'm going to try to be alright with what you guys are." I said quietly.

"Really!" The twins said together.

"It's weird I guess, but yeah it's the least I could do, right?"

"Yeah, but are sure? We don't want to make you accept us, we'd love it if you did, but only if you feel comfortable." Jared said carefully.

"I'm sure." I nodded. "I wanna try, I mean you're still my brothers right?"

"Of course!" They all said.

"How exactly did you come to this conclusion?" Paul asked.

"I had a little help." I shrugged, getting confused looks from them. "Um, where's River and Seth?"

"River's in school, she took a few days off, but she went today to get all our work, and Seth, well he's close, he's just in wolf form." Brady explained.

"What do you mean" I asked confused.

" He was upset after you got here and he phased, but now he can't change back because he's so worried about you that he can't concentrate on being human. He's been sleeping just in the perimeters of the forest by the hospital." Collin explained.

"Can you tell him I'm awake, try to get him to change. I don't know how that works, but can you?"

"Yeah, I'll go. I wanna talk to him anyway." Paul muttered the last part.

Just as Paul was leaving, the doctor came in.

"It's nice to see you're awake Jessie." He smiled at me. He looked to be about 30 and had brown hair and brown eyes. He was kind of cute actually. "I'm Dr. Atobi, how you feeling?"

"Like I just woke up after a week long coma." I smirked.

He cracked another smile at me. Well at least he can take a joke. "And how's the wrist?"

"I can't really feel it right now. What drugs am I on?" Hey, I was curious.

"Jessalyn!" Jared warned, while fighting off a smile.

"Hey, don't full name me!" I hate my full name, that's why I always go by Jessie. Collin and Brady were holding in their laugh or trying to at least.

He cracked another smile. "It's alright, you were on morphine to help with the pain so that's probably why you can't feel it right now. So, we have to get into the serious stuff now, you ready?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

"We have to put you on suicide watch and we want you to see a therapist weekly." He informed us.

"Wait! Do I really have to? I mean, I promise I won't do this again I swear! Please just let me go home." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, this is procedure with your type of case." He said sympathetically.

I looked pleadingly at Jared, I didn't want to stay in the hospital to have a bunch a doctors watch me 24/7.

"Is there anyway we could take her home? We all will watch her constantly and there's a councilor on our reservation that she could talk to." Jared offered. Dr. Atobi considered it for a moment before sighing.

"We normally won't do this, but if you swear you'll watch her and get her to a councilor then maybe we could let her go. Also, I'd like to get reports on her status."

"I'll do all that, I promise." Jared agreed.

"Yeah, us too." The twins said.

"Okay, but you have to stay another night for observation."

"Yes sir!" I saluted him.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "A nurse will be in soon to check your vitals and take out your catheter and maybe take out your IV."

He smirked at my wide eyes then left.

"C-catheter?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Uh yeah. You kind of had to have one since you can't go to the bathroom while unconscious." Collin said uncomfortable.

"Oh, gross. He didn't put it in right?" I was even more uncomfortable now.

"No! River's mom did actually. She's your nurse." Jared said.

"Oh thank god." I muttered.

"You will talk to this councilor, just so you know."

"I know Jared, I will. Maybe later you guys can tell me more about this werewolf thing?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Jared smiled, just as the door open and Seth walked in. Damn, he looked good, even if he had bags under his eyes and his hair was sticking up everywhere. He had on red basketball shorts that were low on his hips and he had on a black beater that showed off his muscles and the tattoo on his arm.

"Hey." He said giving me a small smile as his eyes lit up.

"Hey." Shit, why is this awkward?

"So, we're gonna let you two talk and go tell the others you're awake." Brady smiled, then grabbed Jared's arm to pull him out of the room while Collin grabbed Paul.

Seth waited till the door closed before taking a seat in the chair beside me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't really feel my wrist right now so…." I trailed off, looking away.

He cleared his throat. "Right, so you're gonna try to be okay with us being werewolf's?"

"How'd you know that?" I asked confused.

"Super hearing." He smiled.

"Right, and yeah I'm okay just as long I don't see any of you in your wolf form."

"Understandable." He nodded. "I'm sorry that I stopped talking to you. I didn't want to I just.."

"Had to? I get it Seth, Jared explained that part."

"Okay good." He exhaled heavily. Why is it so hard and weird to talk to him now? It never ever been like this before, even when we were together and broke it off.

"Stop this." I blurted out.

"Stop what?" He asked confused.

"This awkwardness between us. Paul and the rest already went off on me about what I did, so come on, spit whatever you have say out."

"How could you?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking about how any of you would feel. I was just sacred and confused, thinking how life would be better for everyone with out me and before you say anything, I know now that life is better _with _me. I won't do it again, I'm getting help." God damn it, I do not want to cry again!

"I- I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're my best friend and it killed me when I had to stop hanging out with you, I can't even imagine what would happened if you actually _died." _

"I didn't though, so don't think about it." Best friend, just best friend, well that hurt.

"It's hard not to, I couldn't even phase back."

"I heard, maybe you should go then. You know, get some sleep and take shower. No offense, but you smell like you've been sleeping in dirt." I smiled.

"That's because I have been." He teasingly glared. "But I guess I should go."

"Yeah, I should be coming home tomorrow, so I might see you." I smiled as he stood.

"I'm sure you will." He smiled back then left.

I sighed and laid my head back on my pillow. I royally fucked up this time, My civil conversation with my brothers and Seth didn't fool me, I knew they were still hiding how they really felt, I just wonder how long its going to take for everybody to act normal around me again? I'm sure I'll find out.

* * *

><p><strong>She's okay, yay! So I wrote this chapter a bunch of times because I wanted to get the boys emotions right. I didn't want them to be okay with what happened because I don't think they would be. Yes, they're relieved she's okay, but what she did obviously hurt them, so I believe they would be a little mad at Jessie, hence Paul's outburst. I hope I did them justice, but there feelings are explained a little more next chapter. <strong>

**Please review!**


	13. No forgiving or Forgetting this time

**An: 79 reviews, you guys are awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 No forgiving or forgetting this time.<strong>

"Look the other way while I take this out okay." Teresa, River's mom told me. I took a deep breath and winced when I felt her take the needle out of my arm.

It was the next day and I was getting released.

"There you go sweetie." She smiled at me and put gauze and tape where the needle used to be.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Here's your clothes, just get dressed and your brother is in the hall to take you home." She smiled at me again, kissed my forehead and left.

I quickly got dressed trying to avoid moving my wrist so much. Now that I was off the morphine, my wrist hurt like a bitch.

"I'm ready." I mumbled as I met Jared in the hall.

"Let's go then." He lead me to the parking lot and held the truck door open for me.

The ride back was silent and I stared out the window the whole time as we drove to La push. Jared looked like he was going to say something a bunch of times, but never did. Soon we pulled into Sam's drive way. I sighed before getting out and followed Jared through the door.

I kept my head down, but noticed everyone was here. Meaning, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Paul, Brady, Collin, Leah, Seth and of course Sam and Emily. Well damn, they might as well have invited the whole freaking town to witness my down fall. I tried to side step Jared to make it to my room, but he grabbed the back of my shirt to stop and led me to the kitchen where everyone was. I stayed behind him though.

"I'm glad your home Jessie, how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Like I just tried to kill myself and failed." Shit! That was not my fault! I tend to not think and use sarcasm when I'm in a bad situation. Brady, Collin and Seth slapped their hands against their face and shook their heads. Paul rolled his eyes and Jared glared at me. Leah knew how I was so she had a smirk on her face, while the others looked shocked and unsure about what to say.

I cringed and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

Emily clear her throat. "Are you hungry?"

"Um.." Jared gave me a warning look so I wouldn't say anything sarcastic, making me sigh. "No, just tired. I'm just gonna go lay down."

I smiled small and went to my 'room'. I looked at the bed noticing there was a new set of pillows a new comforter and different sheets. Huh! I wonder who did this? I shrugged to myself and laid down, thankful that everything smelled new. A few minutes later a knock came at the door.

"Hey." Seth said, sticking his head through the door.

"Hey, you can come in." He did and leaned against the door after closing it.

"Leah got those, I don't know why, but she did." He said.

I smiled, of course it was her. "I'll be sure to tell her thanks." I said, sitting up.

He just nodded and looked out towards the window.

"So um, you're looking better. At least there's no leaves in your hair now." I joked to try and ease the tension.

"Uh yeah." He chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

"You can sit down." I offered, pulling my knees close to my chest.

"I'm good."

"Okay then. Sooo, what's everyone thinking about me?" I asked, curious yet unsure if I wanted to know.

"They feel sorry for you." He said quietly

"Well, you can tell them I don't want or need their pity or the sorry looks. And I don't want them treating me like I'm going to break." I fumed picking at a hole in my jeans.

"They heard." He smiled slightly. "Understand though that, that might happen. I don't think they know how to act around you now."

"Meaning, _you_ don't know how to act around me now." I translated.

He sighed and slunk against the wall. "I do, but I- I don't know."

"You don't forgive me for almost killing myself." I stated, knowing that he didn't.

His face looked like he was going to deny it, but his eyes told the truth. He was hurt and that made him mad at me in turn making him not forgiving me. "Maybe, but you don't forgive me for leaving you. You may be alright with what I am, but I still broke my promise and you're pissed."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. He was right though, for some reason, I still couldn't get over him breaking his promise even if it wasn't his fault. I know I somewhat forgave Jared and Paul, but they were my brothers and right now, I needed them. Plus I went months without talking to them, so I really didn't want to continue ignoring them. I knew I was being stupid because it wasn't Seth's fault, but I just couldn't get over the fact that he broke his promise.

"We can't get back to how it was before if we don't forgive each other and I don't see that happening any time soon." He said, sounding to be in pain.

"So that's it then? I make a mistake and you break a promise and we can't work anything out?" I asked incredulously

"You tell me! Can you honestly tell me that you can forgive me for breaking my promise to you right now!" He practically yelled

"No, I can't because it hurt so damn much! You promised you wouldn't be like them, but you were. I know why and that it wasn't your fault, but it still hurt." I yelled back, my voice cracking.

"See? And I'm sorry, but I can't look at you without seeing your body covered in blood, unconscious. That hurt _me_." Now his voice was cracking.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I need time. We'll still see each other, but I can't go back to how it was that easily." Then he was gone.

I didn't blame him. I knew what I did was not going to sit well with everyone, but I hoped they all could look past it and treat me like they always did. Unfortunately, that's not gonna happen. Spending the rest of the day with my brothers yesterday and this morning with Jared, I found out Paul was still pissed at me for being selfish, Jared is hovering, but awkward, Brady doesn't even know what to say to me and Collin can't look me in the eyes. The others are just completely uncomfortable when I'm around and now I know how Seth feels. I know what I did was a mistake and not the answer to my problems, but at the time I thought it was. I would take it back if I knew people would treat me differently.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted them to start talking again, I swear! But, Seth wouldn't let me write it that way, sorry! Then again, this story wasn't supposed to have them get into a relationship that easily, so it worked out. They'll get together eventually, promise!<strong>

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Freaking happy go lucky!

**An: Thank you all so much for the reviews and adds! I stayed home from school sick today, so why not update? Fun fact: My puppy has a very soft velvety head, haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Freaking, happy go luck!<strong>

A few weeks have gone by since I gotten out of the hospital. I've been going to the counselor here and we have had some very awkward talks. When I first started going, I wouldn't answer any of her questions, but eventually I started to cooperate -kind of- and now I wish I hadn't. Dr. Sarah, as she likes to be called, asked for Jared and Paul to come in for a meeting today. She originally asked for my guardians, but I so do not want Sam and Emily having a talk with a person who knows things I don't want them to know, so she settled for my brothers.

"Did she say what this is about, because maybe it's not that important. Maybe, you don't even have to go, just tell her you got busy or something." I rambled as Paul drove to Doc's office.

"Would you give it rest? We're going to talk to her so shut up." Jared said annoyed. I don't blame him, ever since I found out she wanted to meet with them, I've been doing everything I could to try to get them not to go. Obviously, I didn't succeed.

I sighed and flopped back against the seat. In these few weeks, not much has changed. River was mad at me, but she got over it and is probably the only person, besides the twins, acting normal around me. Speaking of, they're okay around me now, but occasionally I see them looking at me with caution. Paul and Jared, well they're Paul and Jared. They both turned into overprotective hovering assholes. Seriously, they watch me like a hawk and try to make me stay in the house, if they're patrolling they give me a freaking babysitter. Jacob's been one, I made him not want to do that anymore by annoying the hell out of him and making him feel uncomfortable. The same goes for Quil and Sam, Embry's been around me a lot before because of Brady so unfortunately he's used to my antics. Jared once tried to get Kim to watch me, but I'm not okay with her yet so that didn't go over well, and they haven't asked Leah to do it because they know she'd let me go anywhere. Then there's Seth, he never watched me, he was around when the others were and we had a few conversations, but he avoided being alone with me. It hurt, but I guess I understand.

"Lets go." Paul said, getting out of the car. I shook my head, noticing we were at the office already. I sighed before getting out and following them into the office. Dr. Sara led us into the room and we all took a seat.

"Thank you for coming here today." She started as I rolled my eyes and sulked. "Now that I've been talking with Jessie for a couple of weeks I do believe that I have seen some signs of depression so-"

"What?" I exclaimed. "I'm not depressed!"

"Jessalyn." Jared warned, but looked like he wanted to deny it too.

"No! I'm not, I'm perfectly fine! I just made a mistake there's nothing wrong with me!"

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you, but I've seen the signs. You're agitated very easily, you already tried to commit suicide, I've talked to your teachers and they say you aren't concentrating very good and most of the time, when you come in here you're upset."

"So, what does that mean exactly?" Paul asked.

"It means I'm going to prescribe her some anti-depressant pills and I'm going to track her moods to see if they help her."

"I don't need pills." I objected.

"Just try it Jessie, maybe it will help." Jared said softly.

"But-"

"Please, Jessie just do it." Paul said, rubbing his face.

"Fine." I said quietly.

"Good, here's the prescription, just have her take it once a day and I'll see you next week." She smiled, handed the paper to Jared and stood. We followed and I started walking to the truck, hearing her tell Paul and Jared to keep the pills with them and only give me one a day so they can be sure I took it.

I got into the truck and slammed the door shut as my phone rang.

"What?" I snapped.

"Whoa, what's up?" River answered.

"The damn counselor is putting me on anti-depressants."

"Oh wow! Don't be so down, you can be on happy pills and be the life of the party now." She joked

"Ha ha. You don't think I need them do you?"

"Well, I think you could get better with out pills, but honestly you have been kind of depressed lately." Leave it to her to give me honesty.

"What if people find out and think I'm psychotic without them or something?"

"Babe, everyone already thinks you're crazy after your little razor stunt and they haven't said anything to you directly so who cares what they might think about this. And you know damn well, that nobody has said anything because your brothers and the rest of the pack threatened them to keep their mouth shut." She laughed, bringing a smile to my face. It was true though, I've been back to school for two weeks and nobody would even look at me, so I talked to Collin and he told me they made sure no one would say anything. I didn't want to go back to school since there is only a week left now, but Sara suggested I get social again, well she can go screw herself now.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always. Try to get the wardens to let you out tonight so we can chill okay." She said.

"I'll try, but I don't know if they'll let me."

"If they don't then they'll have to deal with me. Text me later kay?"

"Yeah, bye." I hung up as they boys got in the truck.

"We'll go get these filled then go back to Sam's, alright?" Jared said.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

I slumped against the seat and thought about a way to ask them to go with River. I could have Brady go with me, since my razor stunt, as River like to call it, her and Brady hadn't started anything. Come to think about it, I don't think they've been in the same room since. So if he comes then I'll be able to get away from my prison guards and I could possible get Brady and River together. Well I think I've got a plan.

"Hey, can I go hang out with River tonight?" I asked, leaning between them.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jared said.

"Oh come on! You honestly think I'm gonna off myself in front of her? Besides I can get Brady to come with me." Yes, I am joking about my attempted suicide, don't judge.

"Maybe, if you bring Collin too."

"Just Brady is fine." I narrowed my eyes.

"You fighting with Collin or something?"

"No, but Collin has plans so I'll stick with Brady."

"Dude, why is that a problem if Brady goes with her?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, why is that a problem if Brady is around River?" If he was jealous I was so gonna have someone kick his ass

"It's not! Fine, whatever go." He huffed

Me and Paul shared a look before he nodded to give me the go ahead to interrogate him.

"I think I'd like to know why you don't want Brady to go with me. Is it because River is gonna be there? It'll be just us and maybe I'd have to do something that will leave them alone for a few minutes, who knows what could happen." I egged on, he started to grip the steering wheel tighter and shook slightly. Wow, someone was jealous.

"You're not jealous are you? Because, you have Kim and so it wouldn't be right if you were to keep River from being with someone else, especially if it's Brady." Paul said.

"I'm not jealous okay! I do have Kim and I love her so River can be with who ever she wants." He practically shouted.

"So it's settled then, I'll be with River and Brady for the night." I smiled triumphantly and leaned back into my seat.

Jared just glared through the window and Paul rolled his eyes, but smiled at me. Slowly but surely, things between us were getting back to normal, thank god.

The rest of the ride was silent as we picked up my stupid meds and headed back to Sam's place. I skipped to the kitchen, grabbed Brady by his arm and dragged him back to my room. Well, he helped by moving by himself, but you get the point. I ignored the weird looks I was getting from everyone and shut my door behind me.

"What's up?" Brady laughed and lounged on my bed.

"I'm spending the night with River and you get to come with me." I smiled sweetly towards him while my hands were folded behind my back and I rocked back and forth.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because the wardens won't let me go with out you." I rolled my eyes and plopped down beside him.

"Please, please, please, please, please." I pouted.

He glared at me then huffed. "Fine! But we better be doing something fun."

"We will, I promise." I smiled, kissed his cheek and started to pack my bag.

"Why didn't you ask Collin?" He asked curiously.

"Um, I think he's busy tonight." I shrugged. Okay, so I totally lied when I told Jared Collin was busy, but I didn't hurt anyone.

"I don't think he is." He said puzzled.

"Hey, did I tell you the mean counselor lady is putting me on anti-depressants?" I changed the subject.

"Seriously! You're not depressed…..Are you?" Now he was concerned.

"According to her I am. I don't know though, maybe." I shrugged, keeping my gaze on my clothes.

He was quiet for a moment before coming over and standing in front of me. "Please, if you feel like you need to say something or if you're upset then talk to me, you know I'm always here. Don't take matters into your own hands again."

I bit my lip and averted my eyes. "I promise Bray, I'm fine though and with my new pills, I'm gonna be freaking happy go lucky!"

He cracked a smile and left to go pack a pair of clothes so we could leave. I sighed and prayed things tonight went smoothly so I could have some since of normalcy again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 FML

**An: 101 reviews! Thanks you everyone so much, that's awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 FML <strong>

Jared insisted on driving us to River's so Brady and I had to wait in the kitchen with everyone and that included Seth. So, everyone decided to make everything awkward by acknowledging that there was tension between us.

"Sooo, has anyone ever wondered why Donald Duck never wears any pants, but wraps a towel around his waist when he gets out of the shower?" Embry asks, trying to break the silence. It gains a smile from me, but everyone just looks at him like he's stupid. Jared needs to hurry his ass up!

"Or why Goofy, who's a dog, walks on two feet, but his pet dog Pluto walks on all fours?" I ask him.

"Yes! See? Someone understands me." Embry laughed and gave me a high five.

I could see Seth trying not to laugh out of the corner of my eye and hope that as the days go on we could get closer again.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Brady asked.

"I don't know, but come on, I'll take you." Paul rolls his eyes and heads to the door. I knew Jared was stalling on purpose.

"Later Donald." I say to Embry.

"See ya, Goofy." He responds.

Well at least he can act normal around me.

The ride to River's house was silent and Paul dropped us off with a warning to be careful.

"We better have fun tonight." Brady grumbled as we walked through the door.

"Shut up and enjoy not having to be a big ball of fur for a night." I smiled at him.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" River asked then froze as she looked at Brady.

"River?" I called and got no answer. Looking at Brady, I noticed he had a dazed look on his face and he was looking directly at River like she was everything.

"Hey! Freaks, would you like me to leave the room?" I asked sarcastically.

"No!" They both shouted after the starring broke.

"Okay then, so I'm not down with starring at each other all night, so can we do something?"

"Uh, yeah! Movies and food this way." River fumbled out and led us into the living room.

"Hey, I um, need to check something real quick, I'll be back." Brady said and heading back to the door.

"What? You're supposed to stay."

"I am Jessie, I'll be back." He said again and left.

"Any idea what just happened?" I asked River.

"Nope!" She shook her head and put in a comedy.

Brady didn't come back that night as we watched movie after movie and River was acting weird the whole time. I had a feeling I was missing out on something huge.

**************************SSL*********************

**Brady's P.O.V**

Fuck my life! Of all the people in the world to imprint on, it had to be River? Yeah, I may like her, but being with her comes with to much drama with Jared and I don't want that. I already know Jared doesn't want me to be with her even though it's not really any of his business anymore, but they still have history and I don't want to be the one to screw whatever relationship they now have, up.

And to top it all off, it had to happen in front of Jessie! She is already dealing with too much and I don't want her finding out about imprinting from me when it should come from Seth. Speaking of him.

"_Holy Crap! Dude you imprinted on River?" He practically shouted in my head._

"_Jeez, you have to be so loud? Keep this to yourself I'll deal with it by myself with out the packs input." _

"_You mean without Jared finding out? Because I think that's not gonna be possible." _

"_Jessie saw it happen." I blurted out to make him stop talking about my imprinting problem._

"_What! Does she know what happened? You can't tell her! Shit! What if she starts asking questions? I can't tell her about imprinting yet, I'm not ready!" He rambled on._

"_Dude! I don't know what she thinks, I left right after it happened. And damn, I promised her I'll come back, but I can't go there right now." Great another promise broken to her, I hope she doesn't get pissed that I didn't come back. _

"_It's Jessie, so of course she's gonna wanna know what happened back there especially since you didn't go back, but I'll deal with that. What are you gonna do about River?" _

"_I don't know! I don't even know if she likes me like that and what about Jared?" I huffed and dropped my wolf body on the ground._

"_Trust me she likes you. And don't worry about Jared, he has Kim so he has no right to keep you away from River. Go for it man, don't let anything get in the way."_

"_You should be taking your own advise, you know that right?" _

"_It's more complicated then that. Every time I look at her, I see her all bloody and half dead. I can't get over it like you guys did, I'm so mad at her for doing that without thinking about any of us." He said, sitting beside me and replaying Jessie's attempted suicide in his head._

"_I'm not over it trust me, but she needs us right now. The therapist thinks she is and has been depressed for a while now. Between the abuse, losing Jared and Paul and then finding out werewolves are real, took a toll on her mind emotionally. What she did, was the only way she could think of to deal with it all. She made a mistake and she knows it, you can't keep shutting her out." _

"_Dude, you sound like a fucking doctor." Seth huffed, but thought about what I said._

"_That's because it's what her doctor told me. No body knows it, but I went to go talk to the therapist to try and understand and that's what she told me. Besides the whole finding out about wolves, but you get the point." _

"_Yeah I got you. I'm gonna go and we'll keep our touchy feely talk to ourselves, Kay?" He chuckled and stood._

"_Yeah, and we're gonna keep the fact that I imprinted to ourselves too, got it?" _

"_Yeah, yeah. What about Collin?"_

"_I'll probably tell him." _

"_Alright, see ya later" Seth said and left, leaving me to my thoughts._

_I rested my head on my paws and thought about how I was going to deal with explaining all this to River, without having to deal with getting into a fight with Jared._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 I miss you!

**An: Thank you for the reviews and adds!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 I miss you!<strong>

"See? I told you I can stay alive without you hovering over me 24 seven." I smiled at Jared as he rolled his eyes and started the truck.

It was the next morning and he just picked me up from River's. Brady didn't come back and I was wondering if I should ask Jared about this, but something told me I should cover for him instead.

"Where's Brady?" Jared asked confused.

"Um, he left early. I guess he ate to much junk and felt a little sick. Such a disappointment, but I guess you have to be a certain person in order to party with the best of us." I laughed.

"_You _shouldn't even be able to eat as much junk food as you do. I'm shocked you never went into a sugar coma before." He smiled. Damn, I'm such a good liar.

"I've had a lot of practice." I smiled smugly.

"Okay weirdo. So where is he?"

"I think he might have went to Seth's, you know how he loves getting attention from Sue whenever he's sick." The second part was true at least, whenever any of us was sick, Sue would treat us like little babies and we secretly love it.

"Yeah." He chuckled, turning into Sam's drive way. "Before you go in, here." He said, giving me a pill and a bottle of water. I sighed and popped it in my mouth the washed it down.

"Let me see."

"Are you serious? You don't trust that I actually swallowed it?" I asked incredulously.

"Jessie, just open your mouth." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes and opened up, making a big show of it by lifting up my tongue and hooking my finger in my mouth to give him a better look.

"Go!" He huffed.

I laughed a little and walked into the house and right into my room, completely ignoring everyone else.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and jumped back when I got to my room and saw Seth standing there.

"Jessie!" Paul called out.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back them shut my bedroom door. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He shrugged.

"Right, so why are you here?" I plopped on my bed.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." I nodded and waited for him to begin, which he didn't.

"How about we go somewhere else, where everyone can't here us." He suggested.

"Right! Stupid oversensitive hearing." I mumbled and motioned for him to open the window.

"There's a front door." He whispered.

"This is more fun." I smiled at him then climbed out, watching as he gracefully did the same. He led us through the woods and we eventually came to my spot on the beach and took a seat.

"So, I heard the councilor said you're depressed." He said quietly.

"Yup!" I nodded and chewed on my lip.

"Do you think you are?"

"I don't know. I guess I have to take the fake doctors word for it." I shrugged. "Did you really wanna talk about this?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No, I…I miss you Jessie."

"I'm right here, always have been." I mumbled, trying to ignore the feeling I got hearing him say that.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't!" I shook my head and finally looked at him. He looked miserable.

"I miss _you_! I know I see you everyday, but I miss talking to you, I miss hanging out with you…." He paused and seemed to be struggling with his next words. "And I miss kissing you, touching you, just holding you. When we first got together, I didn't want to just be friends, I wanted us to be together and I still do."

My eyes seemed to widen as he kept talking and I gulped as I listened to his last words.

"And what about your issue with not forgiving me for what I did?" I asked quietly.

"I think I understand why you did it. I don't agree with it, but I realized that I almost lost you and I was being stupid by pushing you away when I got you back. I don't want to push you away anymore." He said then leaned forward and captured my lips with his. Words honestly can't describe how that kiss felt.

I've waited so long to do this again and it just seemed surreal that I was actually kissing him. That didn't mean that I didn't kiss him back. Once I realized what was going on, I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled him even closer to the point where I was laying back on the sand and he was on top of me. But, I had a lot more questions for him so unfortunately, I had to be the one to stop this.

"Wait! We still need to talk." I said out of breath.

"Yeah." He breathed out, resting his face in my neck for a moment before sitting up. I followed his lead and tried to get my breathing under control.

"I guess I should of asked you if you forgave me before kissing you, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

I chuckled and smiled at him. "I forgive you. I was being stupid, I know you had no choice but to stop talking to us. It did hurt, but I get what you had to do."

"Thank you." He sighed in relief.

"So, what exactly is this?" I ask, waving a hand between us.

"I've always liked you Jessie, way more than a friend. I never regretted what we did and I honestly wouldn't hate if it happened again." He smiled that boyish smile, that looked anything but innocent. "But, there is something I have to tell you."

I waited for him to go on, but it didn't look like that was happening. "Seth what is it?"

"It has to do with us being werewolves." He started slowly.

"Go on."

"Okay, it's called imprinting.."

"Wait," I cut him off. "Is that like the legend about the third wife being Taha Aki true soul mate and everything?"

"Yeah, only its not a legend. It's true and its happened to some of us. It's when we see our one true love and nothing else matters, but her."

"Who exactly imprinted?" I asked hesitantly.

"First, Sam on Emily. That's why he left Leah, he still loved her but the pull to Emily was to much. Then, Jared on Kim. And…me on you."

"You, imprinted on me?" I honestly had no idea how to respond to that.

"Yes, but please don't think I want to be with you because of magic. I always have wanted you, and the imprint just proves that I'm supposed to be with you and I tried fighting it, but I can't anymore." He shook his head.

"I- wait a minute! Last night with Brady looking at River the way he did? That was him imprinting?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, he left because he doesn't know how to handle it." He nodded.

"Right." I whispered to myself. "This is weird, first werewolves and vampires now people magically finding their soul mate."

"You're okay right? I mean, your not gonna freak out again?"

I let out a humorless laugh. "No, I'm not. I just need to think about this for a little while. I don't think we should just jump into a relationship just like that, you know?"

"I know." He nodded. "We could take it slow though, right? We could always pretend we're not magically linked and we have no history. I could maybe take you out on a date and show off how charming I am and I can woo you." He smiled slowly.

"Who says woo any more?" I laughed. "But, yeah we could do that."

I smiled and stood up.

"Where you going?"

"I have to take care of something real quick, I'll see you later." I told him, kissing his cheek and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 I'm maturing!

**An: Thank you everyone for the reviews and adds! Over 100, you guys are awesome! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 I'm maturing.<strong>

I quickly went back to Sam's to change into black skinny jeans and my 'Sue's Diner' black T-shirt.

"Going to work, be back later! See ya!" I yelled to whoever was in the kitchen, then made my way to the Diner.

I smiled at our cook Jimmy as I tied my apron around my waist.

"Welcome back." He smiled at me.

"Thanks. Hey, is Kim working today?"

"Yep, that's not gonna be a problem right?" He asked worriedly. I guess he was here to see me yell at her that day.

"Nope, not a problem!" I smiled and went to go take someone's order.

I worked for an hour before Kim came in to start her shift, so I followed her to the back room to talk.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure?" She asked confused and dare I say a little scared.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up the way I did and I really shouldn't have called you whore either." I blurted out, leaving her a little shocked.

"Um, thanks. But….. why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I just, didn't exactly like you." I chuckled then sighed. "Look, I was mad that Jared had time to have a girlfriend when he didn't have time for his family. He's my brother and I thought I already lost him, I didn't want to think I lost him even more to a girl. I understand everything now though and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get what you did. Trust me, I hated when my older brother started dating, I thought he wouldn't have time for me anymore. So, we're good then?" She smiled.

"Yep, all good and hopefully we could be friends." I smiled back.

"I'd like that." She nodded then went off to work. We worked the rest of our shift in peace and even joked around with each other.

"Am I in the twilight zone?" River asked, walking into the diner seeing me and Kim laughing.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "No, I apologized to her and we're cool now."

"Aw, you went soft on me." She pouted. "But, seriously I'm proud of you, my little Jessie is maturing." She wiped a fake tear off her face.

"Shut up!" I laughed and untied my apron. "You ready?"

"Yes sir! Hold on though, if you can be a mature person, then so can I." She smiled and walked towards Kim.

"Wait, what?" I asked and followed her.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?" Damn, this girl keeps getting shocked by the people wanting to talk to her.

"I just wanted to make sure there's no hard feelings between us and I want you to know that I'm completely over Jared, so no worries about me getting in the way or whatever." She shrugged.

"Oh, thank you." Kim smiled confused.

"You're welcome!" River squealed. "Now, me and Jessie here are going to see a movie, you wanna come?"

This time Kim looked relieved and smiled a genuine smile. "I would love to, thanks."

And that's exactly what we did. Kim clocked out then we hopped into River's rigged truck that Brady still hadn't fixed and drove out to Port Angeles.

"Soo, something happened with Seth, spill." River smiled.

"How do you know anything happened?" I said avoiding her look.

"Because, my River senses are tingling. Now talk women!"

"I wanna hear too." Kim laughed from the back.

I groaned and leaned my head back. "We just talked and maybe kissed a little."

"What!" River screamed and slammed on the brakes.

"Ow!" I yelled as I was yanked forward then back by my seat belt.

"Sorry," She rolled her eyes. "So you kissed? Does this mean you guys are finally together?"

"We're taking things slow."

"Slow? You guys already had sex, why the hell are you taking things slow?" She said disappointed.

"Because River, we don't want to rush into things after everything that happened so we're taking it slow. Got it!" I warned her with my eyes not metal in it.

"Fine!" She huffed and started driving again.

"You two are very interesting." Kim giggled.

"Thanks!" We said together, causing us all to laugh as my phone rang.

"Oh crap!" I groaned looking at who called.

"What?" River asked.

"I forgot, again, to tell someone where I'm going."

"You and the twins need start getting used to doing that." River laughed.

"Right. Hello?"

"Where did you go now?" Jared asked tiredly.

"I'm on my way to Port Angeles with River and Kim, I'm sorry I didn't tell anybody, I forgot."

"You have to remember to tell us where you're going, you can't just leave like you used to. Sam and Emily were actually really worried when you didn't come home after work." He said. At least he doesn't sound mad.

"I know and I'm sorry. They're really worried?"

"Yes, they're not bad people, they actually do care." Well, damn that made me feel bad. "Did you say you were with Kim?"

"Oh!, Yep, I apologized for the way I acted and now were friends. And no worries, we won't kick her out in the middle of no where." I chuckled.

"What?" Kim exclaimed.

"Ha ha. Be safe okay."

"No buying drugs from creepy gang bangers, gotcha." I said making him laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. And you're grounded." He said with a smirk in his voice.

"What?"

"You're grounded for sneaking out of your window earlier. It won't be long, but it's the consequence my dear sister." He laughed.

I guess I couldn't really be mad at him for it so, whatever.

"Fine, after I get home right?" I asked not wanting to turn around.

"Yeah after. I love you Jessie." He said, making a smile come to my face. I hadn't heard him say those words in a long time.

"I love you too Jer." I whispered and hung up.

"Awwwwww!" River and Kim both said.

"Shut up!"

We joked around with each other all the way to Port Angeles where we seen Paranormal Activity 3, which insured me that I will have nightmares for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, her and Kim are cool. Did anyone else hate when their older brother-if you have one- started dating? I know I did, especially since it was with my best friend! Yup whole lot of drama there. Me and her stopped being friends for awhile, but now we're good and River's personality is actually based off of her. Haha, any who please review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 I try

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and adds! Christmas is almost here, yay! The worst thing just happened today, my cousin who has moved in with me, just got arrested and my grandparents can't afford his bail so he has to stay in the holding center until after Christmas which sucks, but that's life I guess or at least my life, ha. **

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 18 I try<strong>

"Hey Sam?" I called out as I seen him walk by my room.

"Yeah?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"Can I talk to you?" I smiled.

"Um, sure. What about?" He leaned against the door.

"Sex!"

"What!" He choked on air. It was so hard for me to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, please? I have some questions." I used my puppy dog eyes on him.

"Well, uh don't you want to talk to Emily about this or something?" He rubbed his neck nervously.

"She's not here." I shrugged. "And besides, I want a male perspective on this and we both know I can't ask Jared or Paul without them freaking out on me and possibly killing Seth."

"Right, so um, what do you need to uh know?" He cleared his throat.

"Well, I know what it feels like for a girl to have a, well you know- don't tell Jared and Paul that- but what does it feel for a guy?" I chewed my lip to keep from busting out laughing. Sam's face was so priceless.

He cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his neck. "It, um well…..god I'm sorry I can't do this." He blurted then rushed outside as I started laughing my ass off.

"That should be classified as cheating." Brady said as he and Collin walked in, both laughing.

"We never mentioned any restrictions on making him uncomfortable. And I think I won." I smirked.

Collin chuckled. "Yeah I think so, he couldn't even talk straight."

"Please tell me you don't actually want to know that though." Brady said with a disgusted look on his face.

"No, I think I got the gist of how it made Seth feel." I smirked.

"Gross!" The twins gagged, while I laughed. Yeah, they both knew about what happened with Seth and I before, but they're not as strict like Jared and Paul so they didn't blow up about it.

"We should probably keep this conversation to ourselves, do not let your mind wander while with Jared and Paul." I warned.

"Actually that might be a little fun to see how they react to that." Collin smirked.

"No! They'll kill me and Seth!"

"Chill, we won't tell." Brady laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Have you talked to River yet?"

"I- I'll get to it." He shrugged.

Brady hasn't talked to River since the night he imprinted on her and it was making both of them very uncomfortable, but he was to much of a coward to do anything because he's afraid of Jared.

"Dude, stop thinking about what Jared might do, just go for it! You've been in love with that girl for a long time, you sat patiently on the side and watched her date Jared and other guys. It's your turn now, you need man up and go get your girl!" Collin said getting all pumped up.

"Very inspirational." I laughed

"I try." He shrugged, grinning crookedly.

"But, I just got my whole family back. I don't wanna ruin this if Jared gets upset over me being with her." He said miserable.

"Bray, I don't think he would cut you out of his life. He loves you like a little brother and I'm sure he wants you to be happy. Either talk to him before you go talk to River or- like Collin said- go get your girl." I smiled at him.

He thought about it for a moment, running his hand through his hair. "Okay, I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Atta boy!" Collin cheered, slapping Brady on the back as he walked out the door.

"So you and Kim are friends now?" Collin asked, lounging on my bed.

"Eh, getting there." I shrugged. "I thought I'd give her the benefit of the doubt, she's gonna be in our lives for a long time and she'll be our sister in law."

"Very mature of you." He smiled.

"I try." I laughed, repeating his words.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see what Seth is doing." I said, getting off the bed. It had been three days since Jared grounded me and just this morning he let me off. He joked, keeping up with the warden thing and said it was because of my good behavior.

"Use protection." He mumbled, burring his head deeper into my pillow.

"Ha-ha, you have a room you know."

"Your bed is more comfortable, get going I wanna sleep." He smirked at me, hitting me in the head with a pillow.

"Jerk."

"Bitch!" He yelled after me. Don't you just love how we show our affection to each other?

"Hey, Sam?" I called, seeing him in the living room with Embry.

"Yeah?" He said hesitantly, making me want to laugh, but I held back. I can't say as much for Embry though as he was now clutching his stomach trying to breath.

"You can relax, it was just a joke. But um, I do want to let you know that I really appreciate what you did for me and the twins and I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused." I told him.

He smiled. "It's okay Jessie, and you're welcome."

"Kay, so can I go to Seth's?" Yes, I remembered to ask!

"Sure." He chuckled.

"Thank you!" I chirped then very quickly leaned over and hugged him, then ran out the door.

I walked to Seth's house, knocking on the door, but getting no answer.

"Hello!" I called out as I opened the door a little. I didn't get an answer, but someone had to be home if the door was unlocked.

I walked in and made my way to Seth's room. I found him, laying on his stomach fast asleep.

I smiled and snuck over to his bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Seth." I whispered, pushing hair away from his face.

He grumbled and some how managed to lay me down with his arms around my waist and his head buried in my neck.

"Seth!" I laughed, noticing a smirk on his face. "I know you're awake."

"No I'm not." He mumbled into my neck, making me shiver.

"How long did you guys patrol last night, Collin just fell asleep in my bed a little while ago." I asked, running my fingertips under his eyes.

"Nothing to worry about." He said, not really answering my question.

"Sure there's not. You've all been coming in late and extremely tired lately." I rolled my eyes, trying to wiggle out from under him. No such luck.

"You know what's even better then sleep?" He asked, straddling me and pinning my arms above my head.

"Huh?" I mumbled confused. Good god he makes my head all dizzy when he's this close.

He chuckled and started to kiss down my neck, occasionally nipping at my skin causing me to either gasp or moan.

"Distracting me like this is plan evil." I breathed out, arching my body into his, making him groan.

"It's working though." He grinned, leaning down and capturing my mouth with his. I darted my tongue out and licked his lips, as he opened his mouth letting me in. Our tongues mingled together slowly, as he let my arms go and started to let his hand wander up my stomach, beneath my t-shirt.

"This isn't going slow." I mumbled against his mouth.

He groaned and fell back onto the bed. "You're right."

"I didn't mean for you to stop." I whined, breathing heavy.

He chuckled then sighed. "We should though. We said we were gonna take things slow and I want to do this right."

"Fine." I sighed, rolling on my side to face him. He tilted his head so he could see me.

"I still want to take you out on that date." He said, quietly.

"Oh yeah?" I whispered.

"Mhmm, it's gonna be clichéd as hell, dinner then a movie, but it'll be our first date and hopefully by the end of the night, I can call you my girlfriend." He smiled.

"I'd like that. So, when do you plan for this date to take place?"

"I was hoping for the day after tomorrow, I don't have patrol, so Leah was gonna lend me her car."

"Does Jared and Paul know about your plans?" I laughed.

"Jared does, there's no way I'm asking Paul. I'll stick to the less temperamental brother, thank you." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you're probably safe with Jared."

"So, you game?" He asked, rubbing his nose against mine.

"I'm game." I smiled, leaning closer and capturing his lips once again.

"But, you have to tell me what's going on?" I mumbled against his mouth.

He huffed and pulled away. "I'm in so much trouble." He said more to himself. "Okay, there's this vampire running around and we can't catch her. We think she wants something or someone because she keeps dancing around the border between here and forks."

"Has she killed anyone?" I asked sitting up.

"A couple hikers in Forks, but no one from here yet." He said, sitting up also, putting his arm around my waist. "Don't worry though, we'll catch her."

"Right, I know you will." I nodded. "Do you have any idea what she wants?"

"No idea." He shook his head, nuzzling my neck. "But again, don't worry about it. We have it all under control.

I doubted that, but agreed anyway. "Kay, I should go, you need sleep."

"No!" He whined, pulling me back with him. "Stay with me."

"I just got off grounding, you don't want to get me in trouble again if Jared finds out I fell asleep in bed with a boy do you?" I teased.

"He's patrolling for a few more hours with Paul. You're completely safe." He smiled boyishly, causing me to laugh.

"Okay, I'll stay for a little while, but you will go to sleep." I agreed, resting my head on his chest.

"Yes, ma'am." He mumbled already drifting off as I followed a few short minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the time line for this story is set in New Moon, but everyone is phased already. Just in case you guys were wondering. Please review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Down Kitty

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and adds!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 19 Down Kitty<strong>

I like to believe that I'm a reasonable person who would like to give everyone a chance, hell even a second chance in Kim's case, but with this particular person, I didn't even want to be in the same room as her.

I quickly learned the reason behind why everyone was patrolling so much and tired, when I walked into the kitchen of Emily's house the next morning. I knew who she was and I never had been that fond of her. I seen her around town using Jacob before he phased and I hated it because I just knew she didn't like him the way he liked her. And now she was sitting in my kitchen -err, Emily's kitchen.-

"What is she doing here." I hissed as Jared pulled me down on his lap.

"Down kitty." He joked, grabbing my chin to make me turn and stop glaring at her.

"Jared." I whined when he tightened his hold on my waist, stopping me from moving. I don't blame him, he probably thought I was going to attack her or something.

"Relax, she's here because she knows now." He explained, rolling his eyes.

"And how did that happen?" I asked, smiling at Emily when she handed me a muffin.

"Your dumb ass brother phased in front of her." Embry laughed.

"Huh?" I said confused. I have four of them and only one of them were here, can you blame me.

" Paul, and in his defense she did slap him." Jared smirked.

"She did what!" I exploded, making Jared tighten his hold even more on my waist as I tried to lunge forward. Bella looked slightly frightened as she backed away. Yeah that's right, I may be tiny, but I could be scary when I want.

"Yep, then she ran and Jacob exploded in mid air, now they're out there fighting somewhere." Embry laughed again.

"As in big huge wolves fighting?" I asked, kind of scared, I knew Paul could hold his own, but still they were wolves and as much as I knew, wolves were pretty freaking deadly.

"Don't worry, Sam is out there breaking them up." Jared reassured. Just as Sam walked in and headed over to Emily.

"Eww, child with innocent eyes in the room." I joked when he started kissing her.

He smiled at me and put his hand over my eyes, continuing what he was doing. I guess you could say we were on good terms now. Kind of like the way we were when he was with Leah and would baby-sit me.

"Hey!" I complained, as the others laughed.

He let go just as Paul and Jacob came in, pushing each other and laughing. How come when guys fight they could go back to being best friends, but when girls do it they're still bitches?

"You okay?" I asked him, hopping off of Jared and onto Paul.

"I'm good, not a mark on me." He smirked, as Embry handed Jared money reluctantly and I leaned forward snatching it away from him. **(An: I know it was the other way around, but this works better.)**

"Hey!" He complained.

"I took you're girlfriend on a date the other night, you owe me money." I laughed.

"You did that on your own free will so I shouldn't."

"True, but I want the money anyway." I pouted, giving him my puppy eyes.

"Whatever." He laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Okay, so back to business, why the hell did you slap my brother?" I turned to face Bella as I glared at her.

"Chill Jessie." Jacob sighed.

"You don't talk Jacob Black, I'm pretty sure she could defend herself from a harmless 15 year old girl."

"You're hardly harmless." Embry snorted, while Paul squeezed my waist, giving me a proud look.

"Okay, okay. Bella has some information we need to know." Sam said, stopping any arguments before they started. Although, he did look amused.

She went on hesitantly, explaining the vampire they were chasing was after her due to the fact her precious boyfriend killed the red heads mate. At that I laughed, getting a disapproving look from Sam, and causing Embry and Jared to hold in there own laughs. Paul wasn't that lucky, but tried to stifle it by leaning his head in my back. After I laughed a second time, Sam told me Brady and Collin just got off patrol and was heading this way, so go bother them. I did, but I may have purposely bumped into Bella's shoulder on my way out.

"Hey Bray Bray." I smiled and jumped on his back. "Turn around, I was instructed to annoy you two today."

"What?" Collin chuckled.

"Bella's in there." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Yeah we figured. We were phased when Paul and Jacob were fighting."

"I don't like her."

"No hard feelings, I don't think I do either." Brady laughed.

"Ditto." Collin agreed.

"Where are we going?" I asked as an after thought. Brady was leading me somewhere.

"River's." Brady smiled.

"Aww, someone looks a bit smitten." I teased him, ruffling my hair.

"Shut up!" He grumbled, but still had a smile on he face.

"Man, I'm gonna be like a 5th wheel now with you two with River and Seth." Collin complained.

"No you won't. Nothing is gonna change besides the fact you might see us kiss them once in a while." I laughed, stopping Brady so I can hop off of his back onto Collin's. I was a freaking monkey today.

"Yeah, warn me when you do that. It's something I don't want to see." He laughed, hoisting me higher.

Brady looked over at me still smiling, but with a different look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Nothing. It's just nice to hear you laugh is all. You seem happy." He shrugged, Collin nodding along.

"Blame the pills." I joked.

"Naw, I think they're helping, but be honest, you're happy." Collin said.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled. I was, I still think the happy pills were doing some of that for me, but I was truly happy that I was with Seth and I had all my brothers together again.

We walked into River's house and found her on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." She smiled at us, standing up and hugging Brady. They had talked and decided to go slow with things, they still haven't talked to Jared yet though.

"What's up chica?" She laughed as Collin dumped me on the couch.

"Nothing, I had to leave the house because Bella was there and she's in on their fur problem." I explained.

"Eww, I don't like her." She rolled her eyes.

"Fur problem?" Collin said looking offended.

"Well you sprout fur don't you?" I rolled my own eyes.

"I still don't have a fur problem." He grumbled.

"Aww." I cooed, ruffling his hair.

"So what's her deal?" She asked, leaning against Brady on the couch.

"She says the red head leach the boys have been chasing is actually after her because her pasty boyfriend killed the red heads mate." I explained.

"Seriously! This is all because of some whiny human?" Collin said incredulously.

"Jesus, just give the bitch to her. No harm no foul." River smirked.

"We can't though. Gotta protect human life no matter who said human is. Plus, Jacob would kill us." Brady shrugged.

"You know, if you get past the fact she was going out with a vampire and she's a bit weird right now, Bella's really not all that bad." Seth said walking into the house and sitting down beside me.

"Say that again?" I questioned, giving him a look.

"Come on, don't be like that. You hardly know her, just like you hardly knew Kim, but you gave her a chance." Does he always have to be the peace maker?

"I gave Kim a chance because she's my brother's girlfriend and I did know her. Bella on the other hand I don't want to get to know her because I don't like her and she's using Jacob making me not like her even more."

"Ditto." Collin agreed again.

"Okay, I get the Jacob thing, but still I can tolerate her." He shrugged.

"That's because you like everybody, you don't have a hateful bone in your body." River smiled at him.

"I hate vampires." Seth scrunched up his face. He sometimes didn't like when people pointed out how nice he was, I think it made him feel a little embarrassed, but seconds later he's always back to his smiley happy self. Just the way I like him.

"Well, that's a given." Brady laughed. "But, you can like whoever you want and Jessie isn't going to care, right?"

"As long as you don't make Jessie hang around her or you don't become her new best friend, then yep she don't care." I said, referring to myself in the third person.

"I would never." Seth laughed, kissing the side of my mouth.

"Okay, who wants pizza!" River announced.

"We do!" The boys all said.

"And it's on Jared, or Embry actually." I laughed pulling the money out that Jared won from Embry.

We ordered the pizza and watched movies together all the while wondering what was in store with Bella and the red headed leach.

* * *

><p><strong>Who doesn't like a little Bella bashing ha-ha, Please Review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 It's a date

**An: Thank you everyone for the reviews and adds! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, hope everyone had a nice one. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 20 It's a date. <strong>

I was freaking out!

My room currently looked like a tornado hit it with all the clothes I threw every where. I had only two hours until Seth and I went out on that date and I had nothing to wear!

"Whoa!" A voice laughed. I turned around and found Emily standing there, pulling a shirt off her head.

"Sorry. I need help!" I pouted.

"Okay, calm down." She smiled, putting her hands on my shoulders. "I think have something for you, follow me."

I did, and she led me to her bedroom and over to the closet.

"It's a dress I wore for my very first date when I was sixteen. My mother gave it to me and I want you to have it." She explained, looking threw the back of her closet.

"Emily, that's amazing, but wouldn't you want to give it to your daughter?" I asked, trying not to make my voice crack.

She stopped looking and smiled over at me. "Well, I have no kids right now and as far as I'm concerned, I'd like to think of you as my daughter. It's something I've been wanting to talk to you and the twins about, but right now sounds like a good time to bring it up."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to sit on the bed.

"Sam and I would like to rightfully adopt you Brady and Collin. It's entirely up to you guys though, so if you don-"

"Yes." I nodded hugging her.

"Yes?" She asked confused for a minute then she realized what I said and squealed, pulling me back into her arms.

"Are you sure?"

I laughed shakily and wiped my face from the tears that had fallen. "Let's face it. My mother obviously wasn't a good one and my father left us. Although he had his reasons- which I should probably tell Jared- but I never had someone who would love me like a mother should and neither has Brady or Collin, so I would love it if Sam and you would adopt us. I'm sure the twins would agree."

"Yeah, we would." They said from the door way, tears in both their eyes.

A family was a sore subject for us, including Paul and Jared. Of course we acted like we only needed each other, but we all craved for the parent figure in our lives that we were unfortunate enough not to get. We wanted parents and Sam and Emily were a perfect match for us.

"Get over here." She said softly to them. They smiled and sat on either sides of us gathering us in a group hug.

"Well, I'm guessing you told them." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, and they agreed." She beamed up at him.

"Really?" He said happily.

"Yep, you guys aren't getting rid of us anytime soon." Collin said smiling.

Sam came over and hugged us all for a moment.

"Okay." Emily said, wiping her eyes. "All boys out, I need to get Jessie dressed for her date."

"That's right. Aww little Jessie is going out on a date." Collin said mockingly, pinching my cheeks.

"Bite me." I glared at him, swatting his hand away.

"Gladly." He smirked snapping his teeth at me, making me squeak and back away.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Sam said to himself, grabbing the back of Collin's neck and pulling him out of the room with, Brady laughing after them.

"Okay, you ready to see the dress?" Emily asked, getting a nod from me.

Emily pulled out a strapless white dress that looked like it would go mid thigh. The top was tight like then flowed out. It was beautiful and perfect. (**picture on profile, I'm not good describing dresses ha.)**

"Now you might get a little cold so I think your short leather jacket would go perfect with this along with some simple white flip flops."

"This is perfect! Thank you so much!" I said hugging her tightly.

"Try it on before you thank me." She laughed. I nodded excitedly, grabbing the dress and running to my room.

I quickly changed into the dress and it fit perfectly, I laughed as I spun around.

"It fits!" I yelled, Emily laughed and came in.

"You look beautiful, now lets do your hair." She smiled, grabbing my hand and plopping me down on the chair in front of the mirror.

A half hour later, my hair was curled nicely around my face and I had light make up on.

"Wow, Em thank you." I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Seth's here!" Brady called.

I took a deep breath, standing up and grabbing my mid waist leather jacket.

"Show time." I mumbled, opening the door. Emily laughed behind me and followed me out.

I walked down the hall and saw Seth leaning against the wall, hands stuffed in his pocket. And god he looked hot! He had on dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt.

"Wow." He breathed out, standing up straight as he looked at me.

"I think you broke him." Collin teased, waving a hand in front of Seth's face.

"You look beautiful though Jessie." He smiled over at me.

"Yeah, what he said." Brady smiled.

"I agree, but isn't that dress to short?" Jared asked.

"Don't even go there Jared. Your sister looks beautiful and the dress is perfect." Emily scolded, before cutting Paul off. "Shut it Paul, don't ruin this night for them."

He grumbled, but stayed on the couch. "You do look beautiful."

"Thanks." I mumbled. Holy shit! I think I'm blushing!

"Um, Seth? This is the part where you stop starring and take her out now." Brady said.

Seth shook his head then smiled holding out his hand that I took.

"You know the rules!" Paul shouted as we walked out the door, though we both ignored him.

Seth helped me into the truck before hopping in the other side.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him as he took my hand before pulling out of the driveway.

"This little Italian place in Port Angeles, then a movie. Any thing you wanna see?"

"Hmm, nothing scary I got enough of that with Paranormal Activity." I said getting a laugh out of him.

"So a comedy?"

"Yes, how about 'Jack and Jill' with Adam Sandler."

"Good enough for me." He smiled.

We made it to the restaurant and sat, placing our order while all the girls who were there openly stared at Seth.

"You'd think they'd have the decency to at least hide the fact that they're starring." I said, glaring at one girl who turned away quickly.

Seth chuckled, reaching for my hand. "Don't let that bother you. I'm yours."

"That's nice to hear. Although I have a feeling you said and you're mine, in your head." I smiled.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Now don't go thinking I'm claiming you as property or anything, just the fact that you're mine and no one else's."

"I get it, you've gone all caveman on me." I teased.

"Nuh uh." He shook his head.

I laughed, leaning over to kiss him. "I know, and don't worry I don't want anyone else."

"Good." He mumbled, kissing me back as the waitress came with our food, blushing.

We laughed quietly then ate our food, ignoring all the staring.

When we were finished we went to the theater. The movie was good, or what I saw of it because Seth and I may or may not have been other wise occupied.

"So, what do you say? Did I do good enough to call you my girlfriend?" Seth asked once we were in the truck on our way back to La Push.

"I don't know…." I teased making him playfully glare at me. "Yeah, you can now call me your girlfriend.

He smiled just as we reached a red light and leaned over to kiss me senseless, his tongue sneaking out to reach mine just as a car honked behind us.

We pulled apart laughing. "We should probably start driving."

"Yeah." He laughed and hit the gas.

We were right outside La Push when a white streak darted into the road. Seth swerved, caught off guard and hit a tree. I remember Seth's arm pushing me back before I went through the wind shield, but not before I hit my head. Several howls were the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, a cliff hanger! We got the good and bad stuff in this chapter, I don't have the next one written yet so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again<strong>**. **

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21 We're okay

**An: Thank you for the adds and reviews! It's Seth's P.O.V yay! You get to find out how observant he is about his friends and about how Jessie is doing! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 21 We're okay<strong>

**Seth's P.O.V**

It happened to fast. That damn red head ran out onto the road and I swerved out of panic. God, there was blood on the window where Jessie hit her head and she wasn't waking up!

"Baby, please wake up." I whispered, my head pressed against hers.

"Seth!" Embry called, opening my door. "She's bleeding man, we have to get her out of here before the red head doubles back."

I growled when he tried to reach for her, making him step back. I knew he was just trying to help, but my imprint was hurt and the wolf side of me was not going to let anyone else touch her.

"Seth, we have to get her out of here and to a hospital." He said in a softer tone, trying to calm me down.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and cradled Jessie in my arms, getting out of the truck.

"It's alright man, let's just get out of here." He said, leading me over to his truck I didn't even realize was there.

"What happened?" I asked him, pulling Jessie closer to me.

"We had her, but the bitch slipped us and before we knew what was happening, she was running towards the road. I think she did it on purpose, like she knew it was a wolf in the car." Embry gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Paul and Jared saw you guys hit the tree, but Sam made them chase the red head. They're to unstable right now, so Sam sent me."

I nodded to let him know I heard as we reached the hospital.

Embry grabbed my arm before I got out of the truck, making me growl at him. "Listen, you have to let the doctors take her. Do not growl at them, just let them help her."

"I'll try." I grounded out, running to the hospital doors.

"Oh my god, what happened?" River's mom Teresa asked, running over to us.

"Car accident, she hit her head and hasn't woken up." Embry explained.

"Here, lay her down on the gurney." I did reluctantly and was about to grab her again when another doctor touched her, but Embry pulled me back.

"They're helping her." He reminded me.

"She'll be okay Seth." Teresa said, putting her hand on my arm before following the doctor to some room.

I sighed and slid down the wall.

"I failed her again." I put my head in my hands.

I heard Embry sigh and sit down beside me.

"No you didn't. If you didn't put your arm out then she would be in even worse condition, so you did good and she'll be okay. Jessie's strong man, she's not dieing any time soon."

I said nothing and we sat in silence until we heard the others arrive.

"Seth?" Collin yelled, running towards me, Brady behind him. "How is she?"

"I don't know yet." I shook my head. "Did you catch her?"

"No, Paul and Jared lost her when she ran towards the Canadian border." Brady growled.

I growled myself and turned, punching the wall. Then leaned my head against it, breathing heavy.

"Seth, calm down." Sam said, laying his hand on my shoulder.

It wasn't a command and I could hear the worry in his voice as he said it. Looking behind me, I saw Emily standing there with tears in her eyes, making me feel worse. I wasn't the only one who loved her.

"Excuse me? Are you the family of Jessie Cameron?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Sam answered for all of us.

"She's awake," I breathed a sigh of relief. "She has a cut on the side of her head that we stitched up. I asked her some questions, but she can't seem to remember what happened to bring her to the hospital so we're positive she has a concussion. I would like to order a cat scan so we could make sure there's no internal bleeding or swelling of the brain. I need her parents or guardians permission for this and I also need you to sign some papers."

"That'll be us, do whatever you have to." Sam allowed.

"Is it just the accident she doesn't remember or more." Collin asked a little hesitantly.

"She knows her name, birthday and who the president is and she also recognized nurse Teresa, so as far as I know, it's only the accident she doesn't remember. It may come back to her and it may not." He explained.

Collin nodded looking relieved.

"I'll get those papers for you." The Doc said, then left.

"So she's gonna be alright?" Brady asked.

"Yeah Bray, she should be okay." Collin nodded, slapping his hand on Brady's shoulder, keeping it there. That was the way the twins and Jessie always comforted each other in a bad situation. Being in the same room as each other helped, but physical contact made them feel better. A hand on the shoulder did the trick as Brady relaxed.

I realized it was the same way for me and Leah when she put her arm around my shoulders. I didn't even know she was here, but looking around I noticed everyone in the pack was, besides Jacob.

"She'll be okay little brother." She said quietly. Again, I just nodded.

Jared and Paul came in then. Both furious, but in control enough not to phase.

"Where is she? How is she?" Jared asked. Paul's eyes scanned the room and settled on Brady and Collin.

I've been around the Cameron siblings enough to know how they worked. Like the physical contact making them feel comforted. Or how when one of the younger siblings were hurt or in trouble, the older siblings had to make sure the other two were okay also. Paul and Jared knew Brady and Collin were fine, but seeing them made them less tense, and helped them keep all their worry on Jessie.

"She has a concussion, but she's awake and the doctors are giving her a cat scan to make sure she has no internal bleeding or swelling." Sam told them.

They both sighed and sat down beside the twins.

"That bitch is dead. The next time she comes around, I swear to god I'll get her." Paul growled out.

"We will, but right now we just have to worry about Jessie." Sam said firmly.

River and Kim arrived then. River went straight to Brady and started crying in his chest. River wasn't one to cry, she kept up a front so no one would mess with her or think she was weak. She only cried once when she had the miscarriage, then she pretended she was okay. Only Me, the twins and Jessie knew how she really felt. River was everything Jessie needed, they were the same yet polar opposites. Neither wanted to show people how weak they could be, but Jessie sometimes did, so River was there to pick up the pieces when needed. River was outspoken, Jessie was quiet-sometimes-. They both were extremely loyal to each other, I don't think either could ask for a better best friend.

Jared held Kim, but occasionally glanced at Brady and River confused. He still didn't know about the imprint, I guess Brady, me and Collin are good at keeping our thoughts to ourselves. I honestly don't think he would care, he loved River sure, but he wasn't in love with her any more. He wanted her happy and he wanted his little brother happy, I don't see why he would freak if they were happy together.

Paul was looking at them also, but with a certain understanding in his eyes. He knew, there was no doubt about it. Paul worried about Brady more then he did Collin. Collin was bull headed just like Paul, but Brady didn't like most confrontations, with River he could argue with her just fine and if he had to, he could hold his own in a fight, but he didn't like it and tried to avoid it. Just like Jessie, Brady depended on his brothers a lot. For some reason, not having his dad or mom affected him way more then Collin, he clung to Paul and Jared when he was younger a lot and he didn't make friends easily. He just had me and Embry. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't depressed like Jessie, he's a happy kid, but he hates being alone, I think one of his greatest fears is losing his family and being left by himself.

We sat there for another hour before the last person of the pack arrived, with Bella in tow.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I growled standing up, but Leah's arm restrained me from moving closer to them.

The pack looked shocked that I said that, but Collin and Brady seemed to know what I was thinking.

I was the nice kid. The happy one who liked everyone and even if I didn't, I still was nice to them. I couldn't help it, it was just the way I was and I was all for giving Bella Swan a chance, but not so much anymore.

"The red head is still out there, I wasn't going to leave her alone." Jacob said.

"So you bring her here! So the red head can follow her scent and find out what she did to Jessie and possible finish the job!" I practically yelled, not caring if I drew a crowd. Jacob growled back, but I wasn't done.

"This is her fault! Jessie wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for her and her sick relationship with the leach!"

"Shut up Seth!" Jacob growled again. Bella looked shocked and hurt, but I couldn't find it in me to care anymore. I looked up to Jake, I always had, but this Jacob wasn't one I could look up to anymore. Bella was changing him and it sure as hell wasn't for the better.

"Seth that's enough!" Sam commanded. It was a freaking alpha command too.

"Jacob, it'll probably be wise if you just take her home." Sam said, glancing at the very angry Cameron brothers.

"Fine." He glared then led Bella out..

"Well, damn." Paul cracked up right before the doctor came in.

"The scan was done and we found no bleeding or swelling. She is okay, but we like to keep her over night just to make sure and to also monitor her concussion." He explained.

"Thank you doctor." Sam thanked him, shaking his hand.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "And she keeps asking for Seth so which ever one he is, you can go on in and see her."

I was ecstatic hearing that, but some of the anger was fading and so was my selfishness, so I looked over at the brothers to make sure they didn't want to see her first.

"Go on man, we'll see her later." Jared smiled while the others nodded.

"Thanks." I mumbled and followed the doctor to Jessie's room.

I walked into the room and seen her laying on the bed starring out one of the windows. I walked over and sat on the edge, taking her hand.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey yourself. You okay?"

"My head hurts a little, but yeah I'm fine."

"God, I was so worried about you." I said, my voice cracking as I leaned forward putting my head into her neck.

"I'm okay." She whispered, running her hand through my hair. "What happened Seth?"

"The red head ran out into the road and I swerved. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." She said, more firmly.

I lifted my head and smiled at her. "You missed it, I blew up at Jacob and told him this was Bella's fault. You would've loved it."

"Seriously!" She laughed then sobered up. "That's not you Seth. You were angry and as much as I love that you did it, you probably didn't mean it and I wouldn't want you to ruin your relationship with Jacob over this."

I leaned back, shaking my head. "No, I did mean it. This is her fault and I don't want her anywhere near you. She's a fucking danger magnet, if it weren't for her then we wouldn't have this problem with the leach. I don't care about my relationship with Jake- well, I do- But he's blind right now and definitely not himself. How can I look up to the guy when he dangers his family, his pack, just because of a girl who is using him?"

"Wow, you being worked up like this is kind of hot." She joked, smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"If this is how you really feel, then by all means embrace it, but if you're just upset about me getting hurt and you aren't thinking straight, then maybe you should apologize."

"Jessie, this _is_ how I feel. Everyone feels this way, I wanted to give this whole Jake and Bella thing a shot for Jacob, but it's wrong and I see her for who she really is. A cold hearted manipulative bitch. I know you feel bad thinking I'm ruining my relationship with Jake because of you, but I'm not. This is all me and it's not your fault." I explained. Jake was my hero growing up and I looked up to him a lot, but right now I couldn't do it. Like I said, his relationship with Bella was changing him and I didn't like it.

"Okay then." She smiled. "I'm tired, but I want to see my brothers, can you get them before I fall asleep?"

"Of course." I smiled back, standing up.

"Wait!" She called, grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked alarmed at first, but she just pulled me closer until she could reach my lips. She was taking control this time and I was letting her. She tilted her head deepening the kiss, slipping her tongue into my mouth. It wasn't a lustful kiss, this one was just full of emotion that she felt for me. It was exactly what I needed to relax me further and I think she knew that.

"That's was all I wanted boyfriend." She smiled, pulling back.

"You remember." I breathed out. I wasn't sure if she did remember me asking her to be my girlfriend and it was a total relief that she did.

"Of course I do, now get." She laughed.

I smiled at her again then went to go get the others. She was okay, I was okay and we were okay. I hope it'll stay that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	22. Chapter 22 I could do thatRight?

**An: Thank you for the reviews and adds! It's been a while, but I have writers block and my brother's moving to Florida, so that's been kind of hard to handle. But here's chapter 22, hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 22 I could do that…right?<strong>

**Jessie's POV **

It wasn't safe. It wasn't planned. But it sure as hell felt right.

Seth had me pinned against the tree with my legs wrapped around his waist as his tongue invaded my mouth and he grinded against me.

"Fuck, we need to stop." He breathed heavily, pulling away, burring his face in my neck.

I wasn't really capable of speech right now so I made a sound of protest that caused him to chuckle. He was right though, we were in the forest, in a very compromising position and if the wrong person found us, then we would be in major trouble. Honestly, I don't even know how we ended up like this. I was walking to River's when an arm snaked out and grabbed me around my waist. It scared the shit out of me before I realized it was Seth, then his lips crashed into mine.

"Trust me, we'll continue this later in a much more private place." Seth promised, his voice getting huskier.

"Looking forward to it." I smirked, kissing him quickly before unwrapping my legs from his waist and hopping down.

"That was random by the way." I said, taking his hand as we walked back onto the road.

Seth shrugged with his boyish smile in place. "I was feeling spontaneous."

"Or horny." I teased, bumping his shoulder.

"That too." He chuckled.

It's been a week since the accident and Seth and I have been pretty much inseparable, much to the displeasure of Paul and Jared. Sam and Emily were also able to get the paperwork to sign for legal adoption. We just had to have another meeting with the social worker who was assigned to our case in the beginning, then we should be all set.

"Where were you going anyway?" Seth asked, sling his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"River's, she's probably wondering where I am." I chuckled.

"I think Brady may have beat you there and she's currently occupied." He smirked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We're close enough that I can here them, you might not want to go in there if you don't want to be scarred."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, turning both of us around, causing Seth to laugh.

"Where we going now?"

"I have no idea." I laughed.

"I think Collin's at the beach, wanna go?"

"Lead the way." I smiled up at him.

We walked to the beach and found Collin there playing football with Embry and Quil.

"How come everyone seems so careless today?" I asked, confused as to why five of the wolves were playing and not patrolling when the red head still hasn't been caught.

"Sam, Jared, Paul and Leah are patrolling right now. Sam wanted to give us younger wolves a break I guess. We haven't caught scent of the leach for a few days now though." Seth explained.

"That doesn't mean she's gone though, right?"

"No, defiantly not." He shook his head with angry look on his face, before he smiled. "I hope you're ready to get wet."

"What?" I asked confused before I was lifted over someone's shoulder.

"What the hell!" I yelled, as the person who I'm pretty sure was Embry, started running.

"No, Em, not the water please!" I begged, but it was futile. He laughed as I began flying through the air and splashed right into the cold ass water.

"Embry Call you are so dead!" I yelled as I spit water out of my mouth.

"Aw, Jessie you don't mean that!" He laughed. I glared at him as I walked back to the shore where every boy was laughing like hyenas.

"You guys suck." I pouted, trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Aww, I'll warm you up." Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Clearwater." Collin warned with a smirk.

"Uh huh, sure." He said, throwing Collin a smirk back.

"Okay, none of that." Quil said, throwing Seth the football. "More of this."

"Go play, I'll watch and maybe be your cheerleader." I smiled back at him.

"Don't give me any ideas." He smirked.

"God, you're dirty today! Go!" I laughed, pushing him off of me.

He laughed and threw the ball towards Embry, starting a very brutal and intense football game.

"Hey girl."

"Hey, Kim." I smiled at her as she sat on the sand beside me.

"It's a good thing they heal fast." She cringed when Collin took a really hard hit from Quil.

"I'll say." I laughed. "So, what's up?"

"Bored out of my mind." She exclaimed, falling back onto the sand. I found out once Kim lost her shyness, she was rather outgoing and fun to be around.

"Any suggestions on what to do then?" I asked, falling back beside her.

"None what so ever." She laughed. "Why are you wet?"

I chuckled as she started feeling my shirt. "Embry threw me in the water."

"Why are you petting my sister?" A voice asked from behind us.

"She's wet." Kim answered simply.

"You get weirder by the day Kim." Brady laughed.

"Thank you!"

"You guys done being gross?" I asked, looking at River as she sat beside Kim and reached over so she could feel my shirt too.

"If you have to know, we're actually gonna continue being gross later on." She smirked. "You are wet."

"Embry." I rolled my eyes. "And yuck!"

"You asked." Brady smiled.

"Go play with the boys and leave us alone." Kim told him, sticking her tongue out.

Brady rolled his eyes, but went to play anyway.

"So, we're gonna tell Jared tonight." River said, laying down. We couldn't possible get tanner then we already were, but the sun was out and it was actually warm, so what the heck.

"Finally." I sighed.

"Why do you think he cares if you're with Brady?" Kim asked hesitantly.

River shifted uncomfortable, so I answered for her.

"It's not what you think. Jared loves you, but he does care about River's happiness. Even before they started going out, he cared about who she was with. It's just the protective side of him. Besides, I don't think he will care that she's with Brady, it's just those two being cautious and dumb." I shrugged.

"Hey!" River protested. "And it's Brady, he thinks Jared would be upset that he's with Jared's ex, because of some stupid guy code. But, Jessie's right, it's not what you think. That boy is totally devoted to you Kimmy."

"I understand that." Kim nodded.

"Okay, so who's up for some ice cream?" I asked, standing up to get away from this topic.

"Me!" They both said, hopping up.

"Hey, boneheads! We're going to get ice cream, see ya!" I called to the guys.

Seth looked hesitant, but with a nudge from Collin, he nodded, telling me he'll meet up with us later. Like I said, we've been inseparable, but part of that was due to Seth being afraid of leaving me alone.

"Last one there has to pay!" River said, then took off.

"Cheater!"

"Hey!"

Kim and I yelled, then ran to catch up with her, laughing our asses off.

Yeah, I ended up paying.

"Don't look now." River whispered to me as we sat in a booth at the diner.

"What?" I asked turning around seeing Jacob and Bella.

"Ignore her River." I said, not wanting her to cause any trouble.

"Why should I? I agree with Seth, your accident was her fault and the boys are working themselves to the bone because of her. Don't even get me started on Jacob, it's like the bitch brain washed him." She said vehemently.

"Agreed." Kim nodded.

"Look, I know how you feel and I feel the same way, but Jacob's our friend and I really don't want to cause any more trouble with him."

"To late." Kim said, ducking her head as Jacob walked over to us. He didn't look to happy and I guess he heard what River said.

"What's up Jake." I smiled innocently up at him.

"Cut the crap, I heard what you guys said about Bella." He glared.

"So what? We're allowed our own opinion and if Bella doesn't like it she could deal, not have you stick up for her." River glared right back.

Oh god!

Jacob growled. "She's hurting right now, she doesn't need you girls bitching about her."

"Just because her sparkly leach left her doesn't mean the world ended and it now revolves around her. A lot of girls go through breakups and don't turn into zombies so who gives a shit if she's hurting, maybe I would feel bad for her if it hasn't been months since it happened and she didn't go around using you, but she is and I don't so live with it."

We were starting to draw a crowd now and Jacob was getting really pissed. Looking behind me, I noticed Bella glaring right at us, then change her features to hurt when Jacob glance at her. Looks like little miss innocent is actually a bitch!

I was about to say something when another voice cut me off.

"Beat it Black, take care of your leach lover and leave them alone." Paul said, standing in front of me.

Jacob growled again, glared then left with Bella.

"Move over." He ordered, pushing me aside and stealing my ice cream.

"Hey!" I complained as he just smirked and shoved the cone in his mouth.

"That was stupid of you guys by the way."

"He came over here, not the other way around." River rolled her eyes.

"I know, but you guys should just keep your mouth shut about it, he's uncontrollable right now." He said back, stealing Kim's ice cream causing her to glare at him.

"We get that and if you even try to steal my ice cream I will neuter you." River warned causing Paul to chuckle.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" I asked him.

"I got into a fight with Leah so Sam told me to leave." He shrugged.

"You're an ass."

"I know, thanks for pointing that out JP." He smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Off!" I complained, swatting his hand away.

"Can't you go to the beach where the other boys are and stop bothering us?" Kim asked. I think she was still made he took her ice cream.

"I could do that, but it's more fun to bother you girls." Paul smirked, reaching out to pinch her cheek.

"God, you're annoying." Kim huffed, scooting closer to River to try and get away from him.

"Yeah, but you all love me anyway." He smirked. I seriously wish I could smack that smirk off sometimes.

"We have to, no girl in their right mind will." River laughed.

"Maybe not, but they sure love something else." He said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh gross!" I gagged. "For scarring me for life with that mental image, you now need to go buy me an ice cream."

"Your wish my command." He said sarcastically, but still got up.

"Me too!" Kim called after him. He just waved his hand causing Kim to roll her eyes.

"So, operation avoid Jacob and Bella is a go?" I asked.

"I guess." River sighed. She loved causing trouble way to much.

So, get approved for adoption, avoid the unstable werewolf and the leach lover, Pretend that I'm not scared to death that the vampires still out there and try to find some time to be alone with Seth.

I could do that….right?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Orders up

**An: Thank you everyone for the reviews and the adds! I still have writers block so this is the best I could do. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 23 Orders up<strong>

I was right. River and Brady told Jared about them and he took it good. At first he seemed a little upset about the fact, but he could see that they were happy so he was happy for them. The rest of the pack was surprised as hell that Brady imprinted and was able to keep it a secret though.

Right now, Brady, Collin and I along with Sam and Emily, were in the kitchen waiting for our case worker to come so Sam and Emily could sign the papers to adopt us.

"This is gonna be easy right?" Brady asked.

"It should be. We're already your guardians, so I don't see why they wouldn't let us adopt you." Sam said.

Brady nodded, sighing in relief as a knock sounded on the door.

Sam answered it, bringing a middle aged women back in with him.

"Okay, lets get started." She just jumped right into it.

"Aside from the little mishaps," This bitch stared pointedly at me. "It seems this home has been perfectly suited for you kids. Normally we don't like to split families up and we know you have two older siblings here so we are going to allow Mrs. And Mr. Uley adopt you. You just have to sign these papers and we should be set." She said all in one breath, handing Sam and Emily a set of papers.

The twins and I shared a look, rolling our eyes.

The papers were signed and the crazy lady went on her merry way.

"Please tell me you seen her look at me like that." I said to the twins who laughed.

"Yeah, we're just happy you didn't say anything." Collin laughed, making me roll my eyes.

"Anyway, parental units I need to get to work, so I'll see you later." I told them, then left. I noticed the happy smile on their faces when I said that though.

"Hey Kimbo!" I greeted her when I walked in to the diner.

"What's up Jessie?" She smiled, handing a family their dinner.

"So, we signed the adoption papers today." I smiled.

"That's great!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

"Thanks." I laughed, hugging her back.

"Um, can I get some help over here?" A very familiar voice said.

"Coming!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes with Kim.

"And how can I help you Lindsey?" I smiled sweetly at her.

"By doing your job instead of screwing around would be nice." She glared. "You better get this right, I want water and a salad with a little Italian dressing on the side. Do not put any tomatoes or cucumbers in it, got it?"

"Got it." I nodded and left.

"I'm so sorry." Kim smiled sympathetically.

"It's fine, I can handle her, maybe even spit in her water." I laughed.

"Don't even think about girl." Leah laughed from behind me.

"Aww, you ruin my fun." I pouted.

"Sorry." She rolled her eyes. "But if I have to be nice to the customers then you do too."

"Damn." I sighed. "That girl doesn't deserve my kindness."

"Orders up." Leah laughed again.

"Aye aye captain!" I saluted her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at me before going into the kitchen.

I sighed and grabbed the bitches rabbit food and took it over to her table.

"Here you go, enjoy!" I smiled at her.

"This better be good." I heard her mumble as I walked away. But like the mature girl I now am, I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

* * *

><p>"Kill me now!" I groaned, resting my head on the counter. It was the end of my shift and the diner was just now emptying after the crazy dinner rush. Not only did I have to serve Lindsey, but all of her friends eventually came also. Let's just say I would rather fight with a vampire then have to deal with them again.<p>

"Oh, you'll be fine." Kim laughed, patting my head.

"Next time, we're switching tables." I mumbled.

"We'll see." She laughed again.

"So since you're my girlfriend and you work here, does this mean I get free food?" Seth asked, coming through the door and draping his arm around me.

"Your mother owns this diner dummy." I smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss me.

"Ugh, not where people eat." Leah said, sticking her tongue out I disgust. Seth just stuck his tongue back at her.

"So about that food." He said, smirking.

"I'll get it." Kim laughed.

"Collin and Brady will be here soon!" Seth called after her, as she waved her hand behind her to let him know she heard.

"So, you're officially Sam's adopted daughter huh?" Seth asked, pulling me in front of him so I was standing between his legs as he sat on the counter.

"Yep!" I smiled.

"How do feel about that?" He asked, rubbing circles on my hip with his thumb.

"I don't know, I guess it hasn't really hit me yet." I shrugged. I honestly have no idea how to feel right now.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I mean I'm happy now, but it's just weird. Do they expect me to call them dad and mom now?"

"No I'm sure they don't. You know they won't ask you of that, but if you want to then you shouldn't be afraid to."

"Well, I might just stick with Sam and Emily right now." I shrugged as Seth nodded.

"So, when are we going to continue what we started the other day?" Seth asked kissing my neck.

"That is a very good question." I giggled.

"God, did you just make her giggle?" Collin asked, walking in with Brady.

"You're turning my sister into a girly girl." Brady said, acting disturbed.

"Shut up!" I laughed, slapping his arm.

"Here you go boys." Kim said, walking out with there food.

"Oh man, Kim will you marry me?" Collin asked, taking a big bite of his burger.

"You might want to ask your brother first." She laughed.

"Will do." He nodded, with his mouth full.

"So, we have to tell you something." Seth said, hopping of the counter and into the chair so he could eat.

"And what's that?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"Bella left to go find her leach boyfriend." Collin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Jacob's pretty upset." Brady said.

"Oh man." I sighed.

"He was dropping her off when he smelled the leach, but Bella seemed to know who it was and went in her house anyway." Seth explained.

"It was the little pixie one, she thought Bella was dead so she came to check up on Charlie and then found out her brother went to go kill himself, so she and Bella bounced." Collin finished.

"Just like that? After everything Jacob has done for her, she still leaves him to go save the leach who left her." I scoffed.

"Yeah, you and River were right all along. She was just using Jake." Brady shook his head.

"Where is he now?" Kim asked.

"Wolfed out. He won't phase back." Seth shrugged, just as we heard the back door slam.

"Um, what was that?" Kim asked.

"I think that was Leah." Seth said slowly.

"Huh!" Was all I can say, wondering why the hell Leah stormed out like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 I'm mighty talented

**An: Thank you every one for the reviews and adds, almost 200! And to answer the question on rather or not there will be lemons, I'm not to sure yet because I'm not all that good writing them, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I own newly dyed hair (black and red) but I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 24 I'm mighty talented.<strong>

This was probably a stupid idea. I was probably going to get yelled at for being reckless, but I didn't care. Jacob Black has always been a friendly kid, he always had a smile on his face and could cheer you up when you were at your lowest. I remember when I was six and I fell off my bike, it was the one day I wasn't with one of my brothers and I ended up scraping my knees and hitting my head really bad. An eight year old Jacob saw and carried me on his back all the way to his house where he and his dad cleaned me up. That was him though, he would drop anything to help anybody. This is why I had to help him, sure he was being stupid and was blinded by a cold hearted bitch, but everyone makes mistakes right?

" Jacob Ephraim Black, get your furry ass over here so we can talk, NOW!" I yelled as I stood in the middle of the forest. Again, stupid idea considering the red head was still out there somewhere.

It's been two weeks since _Bella _left to save her leach and Jacob hasn't phased back since. It was hurting the whole pack, because his thoughts were completely depressing according to the twins and Seth, also Leah has gone freaking AWOL.

"Come on Jake, I don't have all day here. I also may be a little scared right now, so please come out!" I called out again.

Silence. Not even the freaking crickets were chirping.

"Okay, just listen then. I'm really sorry for being mean to Bella, she deserved it all trust me, I mean she was really an idiot…. Okay so not helping my case. Anyway, I guess I'm saying I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry the whole pack pretty much went against you because of her. You're still our family Jake and we all love you and we want you to phase back. You don't need her, I'm so sorry she hurt you, but it's not the end of the world. Just think, there's some other girl out there for you, maybe even closer then you think." I took a deep breath, hoping he was close enough to hear me. "Just, come home please."

I sighed, turning around to head back. There was only so much I could do if he didn't even want to hear what I had to say. A twig snapped behind me causing me to freeze in my tracks. Slowly turning around, I breathed a sigh of relief when I seen a russet colored wolf standing behind me. Now, keep in mind this was the first time I seen the boys in wolf form since I passed out and I was still completely terrified. I guess I didn't think about him actually showing up.

"Wow, you're huge." I breathed out, stepping back slightly.

Wolf Jacob whined and laid down on his belly, resting his head on his paws.

"So, you heard what I said right?" I asked slowly, leaning against a tree and sliding down. Jacob nodded his huge head.

"You're not mad to the point where you're gonna eat me right?"

The wolf narrowed his eyes a little as if saying 'are you kidding me?'

"Right, so that's a no." I cleared my throat.

"Can you maybe please phase back? I missed the 'how to talk to wolves' class." I joked.

Wolf Jake stood up abruptly and ran into the trees, scaring the shit out of me in the process.

"Well then, guess were not having a talk after all." I muttered, standing up and turning around.

"Yeah we are. Sit down." Jakes voiced sounded behind me softly.

"Thank god, I thought I said something… Whoa! Jesus put some pants on!" I scream, covering my eyes.

"Kind of don't have any." He laughed slightly.

"Then pull a Tarzan and use some leaves!" I shuddered.

"Okay, slightly decent, but if these are poisonous then me and you are going to have a big problem." I turned, rolling my eyes at the smirk on his face.

"You're joking and making fun of me, I must've said something right." I smiled.

He shrugged, leaning against a tree. "It was more of you coming out here at all then anything you said."

"What do you mean?"

"You're completely terrified right now. I can smell the fear coming off of you. You risked a lot coming out here, so that kind of means a lot." He shrugged again.

"I told you, you're still our family and we want you back. I'm sorry you're hurting, but she's not worth it." I wince back a little as I said that, afraid he was going to explode or something.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." He look really upset that I would even think that, making me feel immensely guilty. "You gotta understand how I'm feeling though. I loved her Jessie, and I lost her. That's the worst feeling in the world."

"Jacob…you never had her." I sad quietly. "She was using you to fill a void someone else left, but when she had the option to get that person back she took it. It was that easy for her."

He laughed humorlessly. "I guess that makes me the idiot, huh?"

"No, just one of the many guys blinded by love. But you can turn it all around by coming back and letting your family be there for you. Wallowing about what you couldn't have isn't going to help you. Just move on, it'll help."

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" He smiled slightly.

"I don't know, I guess those therapy sessions are paying off." I chuckled.

"I'll come back, but I don't know if I can move on that fast."

"All I'm asking is for you to try." I shrugged.

"I could do that." He nodded.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands, jumping up and down.

"I'm gonna phase though, so I don't have to walk home bare ass naked okay?" He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you at Sam's." I smiled and turned around to leave.

"Thanks you Jessie." I heard him say.

"No problem, I had nothing else to do today." I called back, receive a chuckle in response.

* * *

><p>"Well, lady's and gentlemen I've had a very productive day today. I don't think any of you could say the same." I announced, walking into the house and falling on Embry's lap, sticking my tongue out at Seth. What? Seth was on the floor and Embry on the couch, why wouldn't I sit on Embry instead?<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul chuckled.

"You'll see, in 5, 4, 3, 2..." I pointed to the door, just as Jacob walked through, with shorts on this time thank god.

"Jacob!" Embry yelled excitedly, practically throwing me on top of Jared and Kim who were snuggled on the other side of the couch.

"Hi!" I smiled at them.

"Hi." They both laughed.

"Okay, so how did you get him to phase back?" Sam asked, completely surprised.

"I'm mighty talented." I giggled, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Would you like some food Jake?" Emily asked

"Yes, please." He smiled and followed her into the kitchen with Quil and Embry at his heels.

"Seriously, what did you do?" Brady asked.

"I just talked to him, no big deal." I shrugged.

"You went in the woods?" Jared asked sternly.

"Maybe." I said slowly.

"Jessie….." Paul started before I cut him off.

"Look I know it was stupid, but I got him back and nothing bad happened so drop it."

Paul huffed and Jared rolled his eyes but were silent none the less.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked

* * *

><p>"Random question, do you think you would ever be able to stab someone?" Collin asked. Me, the twins, River and Seth were sitting at the beach, bored out of our freaking minds.<p>

"Nah, let's be honest, I can barely get the straw into my Capri Sun." I said, causing them all to laugh.

"You're such a dork." Seth laughed, kissing my neck.

"One of my many attractions." I joked, causing him to chuckle.

"Have you talked to Leah at all?" River asked Seth.

"No, she hasn't been home and she hasn't phased. My mom knows where she is, but she won't tell me." He shrugged, with a worried look in his eyes.

"She'll show up man." Brady said, trying to comfort him.

"So…I have a theory." River announced, sitting up from where she was leaning against Brady.

"And that would be…." I encouraged.

"Well, she heard you guys talking about Jake being upset about Bella leaving right?" She asked and we all nodded confused. "Oh my god! You guys are all clueless, Leah likes Jacob!"

"What! Nuh uh." Seth denied.

"Uh huh! Granted, everyone of us hates Bella, but Leah hates her a lot. She always fights with Jacob about her, disgusted over his pining and now that she's gone and Jacob is still pining for her, it pissed Leah off and that's why she left. 'Cause she thinks she'll never have a chance." River exclaimed, proud of herself that she figured it out.

"What are you? Nancy drew?" Collin joked.

"Well, it kind of makes since." I shrugged.

"You can't be serious? Leah doesn't like Jacob, she hates him!" Seth denied again.

"Open your eyes dumb ass!" River yelled. "It's completely obvious and if Jacob wasn't so hung up over the leach lover then he probably would notice he likes Leah also."

"I don't know, he's trying to get over her now, why wouldn't Leah come back then."

"You said so yourself, she hasn't phased so she probably doesn't even know Jacob's not a permanent wolf boy anymore." Brady pointed out.

"I guess you could be right." Seth mumbled.

"Of course I am!" River threw up her hands. "And that means Jessie and I need to find her ass and bring her back so they can be happy finally."

"Wait a minute. Neither of them have imprinted, you can't put Leah threw that again." Collin said.

"You don't know that. Since both of them phased, did you see those two ever look directly at each other?" She directed towards Seth, since he was phased with both of them before the twins were.

"I don't think so." He said confused.

"See! That could mean they could imprint on each other if they just pull their heads out of their asses and look at each other!" River was getting so worked up over this, it was hilarious.

Seth groaned, dropping his head on my shoulder. "I'll try and beg my mom to tell me where she is."

"Yes! Thank you!" River yelled, jumping on Seth and me since I was sitting between his legs, making all of us fall back on the sand.

I have a feeling being with Seth is going to the bottom of that list, now that River just added another thing to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25 Omitting the truth

**AN: Thank you everyone for the review and alerts! Over 200 that is awesome! I just found out my grade for the english exam I had to take is a 98, the highest in my class! That made my day so I decided to update! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 25 Omitting the truth<strong>

It didn't take us long to find out where Leah was. Seth just had to pull his puppy dog look and his mom spilled the beans. She was in Seattle, a friend she had from school lives up there so she went to stay with her for awhile.

"I have a problem." I announced to River as she jumped up and down after I told her where Leah was.

"What?" She pouted.

"Um, Sam and especially not Jared and Paul are not going to let me go." I stated.

"Shit." She hissed, crossing her arms. "What if we don't tell them the exact place we're going?"

"I can't lie to them." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not lying, it's just omitting the truth."

"It's lying and we'll probably be gone for more then a day so where exactly do you plan on telling them where we're going?"

"I don't know! I just want to get Leah back." River whined.

"So do I, but we can't do that with over protective werewolves watching our every move." I shrugged, hopping up onto her kitchen counter.

"This is frustrating!" She yelled.

"Tell me about it." I nodded, stuffing my mouth with some Doritos. "The other day I had to go to the store for some Tampons and Jared kept asking me where I was going and I definitely didn't want to tell him, so I lied but he followed me anyway. That was a lecture I do not want to repeat."

"Oh jeez." She laughed. "I guess you can't blame them though, with the red head still around and everything."

"Yeah, hopefully she decided to bounce the same time Bella did."

"God, let's hope. Anyway, we still have to go to Seattle, so use your awesome sisterly ways and make them let you go." She said, stealing my chips.

"I don't think it'll be that easy." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! I know, you can ask Emily and tell her why we want to go, she'll let you and make Sam, Jared and Paul not stop you."

"Hmmm, that might actually work." I smiled.

"Yes!" She cheered, throwing her hands up, completely forgetting she had the bag of chips in her hand.

"Oops." She mumbled, looking at all the wasted Doritos scattered on the kitchen floor and some in my hair.

"You owe me a new bag." I glared at her, picking the chips out of my hair. No body messes with my Doritos man.

"Sure sure." She rolled her eyes. "Now get off your ass and go ask Emily!"

"God, you're so demanding." I grumbled, but got off the counter anyway.

"Yes I am, your brother loves that in me." She smirked.

"Blah, gag me." I shuddered, walking out of the house as she laughed behind me.

I found Emily in the kitchen of course as soon as I got home.

"Hey Em, need some help?" I asked, referring to the cookies she was making.

"Sure, thank you." She smiled, handing me the bowl of mix. "Everything's in there, it just needs to be mixed."

I nodded and started to stir.

"So, what have you done today?" She asked, getting a bowl to start another batch.

"Just hung out with River. So far, this summer has been uneventful." I shrugged as she laughed.

"It'll get better, I'm sure." She smiled.

"Okay, so I wanted to ask you something." I said.

"Go on."

"Well, River had this theory about Leah so she had Seth find out where she is and he did and now she wants to take a trip to Seattle and try to get Leah to come back." I explained all in one breath.

"Oh, um what exactly is that theory?"

"We're not sure so please don't say anything, but we think she likes Jacob and that's why she ran. Because, even though Bella's gone, Jacob was still hung up over her so we think Leah just gave up."

"You really think so?" She asked happily.

"Kind of." I shrugged.

She smiled, then her smile quickly went away. "Neither of them has imprinted, she might get crushed again."

"Yeah but, None of us think they've actually looked at each other since they phased so they might imprint on each other."

"Wow, come to think about it, I don't think they looked directly at each other either." Emily said with a confused look on her face.

"Exactly! So do you think I can go to Seattle with River?" I asked, with my puppy dog face.

"I want to say yes, but I don't think Sam and your brother's will approve."

"Believe me, neither do I, but if you say yes then maybe you can persuade them to do so also." I exclaimed.

Emily looked at me as a smile slowly formed on her face. "I'll see what I can do."

"Yay! Thank you!" I jumped and hugged her.

"No promises." She laughed, hugging me back.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"I don't think so."

"Absolutely not."

Those were the answers we received when Emily asked them at dinner.

"Pleaaaaase!" I whined.

"It's not safe. Why do you even want to go there anyway?" Jared asked.

I was sure that question was going to be asked, so I had come up with an excuse. Coincidently, there was this big huge sale at the mall up there, so I told them River and I wanted to attend it and we would stay at a hotel for a night and drive back in the morning. I wasn't exactly lying….much.

"You can go shopping in Port Angeles." Paul said.

"They don't have all the good stuff and it won't be on sale!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. Collin and Brady have just been swinging their heads back and forth watching us argue.

"Come on Sam, let her go. She'll be okay." Emily told him, putting her hand on his arm. That's right Em, use your womanly charm.

"She's 15, I don't think she should be going that far away and staying in a hotel alone." He shook his head.

"I'll have River and she's 16 almost 17."

"That's doesn't exactly make us feel better." Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Pretty please, with sugar and candy and cherries and chocolate and and and whip cream!" I begged. I was gonna freaking kill River for this. And now the twins I decided as they burst out laughing.

"What if someone goes with you?" Sam sighed.

"Please no, It was supposed to be just a me and Rive day."

"That's my offer, take it or leave it." He shook his head.

Emily smiled sympathetically at me as Paul and Jared put a smug look on their stupid faces.

"Embry!" I yelled all of a sudden.

"What?" Jared asked.

"I'll take Embry. He's 17 and can protect us from absolutely nothing." I pointed out rolling my eyes . "Plus, he's more fun to be around and he won't complain about the shopping."

"And now you're a 15 year old girl staying in a hotel with a 17 year old boy." Paul pointed out.

"Oh for the love of god! It's Embry! He's not stupid for one and for two, he won't do anything. Just let the poor girl go, she needs a girls day." Emily said firmly. The boys were looking at her shocked as hell.

'Thank you.' I mouthed to her as she secretly smiled at me.

Sam sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Fine, you can go and Embry will go with you."

"Thank you!" I jumped up to hug him, then I turned and stuck my tongue out at Jared and Paul.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked.

"Yes, now eat." He said, then starting eating himself.

The twins and I smiled at each other, happy that River's little plan was about to take action.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Shot for me

**An: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts, you guys are amazing. Enjoy! Title has nothing to do with the chapter, I was just listening to Shot for me by Drake while writing this. **

* * *

><p><strong>CH 26 Shot for me<strong>

"Why can't River go by herself?" Seth asked, pulling on my belt loop so I would fall on him, straddling his lap.

"Because she can't and I want to go with her." I rolled my eyes as he pouted.

"But you'll be gone for like two whole days, what am I supposed to do?" He asked, kissing my neck. We were at his house sitting on the couch, so thankfully none of my brothers were going to walk in on us and Sue would be at work for a few hours.

"Patrol, hang out with Brady and Collin, help your mom at the diner." I listed off, trying not to laugh as he continued kissing down my neck.

"Meh, I'd rather be with you." He mumbled against my neck. "Why couldn't I go with you?"

"Because we'll be staying in a hotel…..oh!" I moaned suddenly as he started sucking on my neck. "Sam wouldn't let you go with me anyway."

"Mmhmm." He hummed before biting down, making me gasp.

"So, that means we have to spend the morning readying me for not having you around. Right?" He pulled back smirking.

"And what do you have in mind?" I smiled.

Seth smirked again then swung me so I was laying on my back and he was on top of me.

"Seth!" I laughed.

"Oh, you know. Just some of this." He whispered, kissing my neck again.

"Then this." He kissed my cheek.

"And this." The corner of my mouth.

"And finally, this." He said, then kissed my lips. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned as his hand slipped up shirt, cupping my breast through my bra. This is the farthest we've been able to go since we have gotten together and I didn't plan on stopping it any time soon. I moved my hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up. Seth pulled back, pulling his shirt over his head then crushed his mouth against mine again.

"Tell me to stop and I will." He whispered against my mouth.

"Don't stop." I whispered back, shaking my head. He nodded, lifting me up and carrying me to his bedroom.

He didn't waste any time. As soon as he dropped me on his bed, my shirt was off and my pants soon followed. Seth pulled his pants off, leaving him in his boxers as he crawled back on top of me.

"Are you sure? We don't have to right now." He asked, looking me in my eyes.

"Positive, we waited long enough." I said seriously. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me slower this time.

It wasn't anything like our first time. We were to young for starters, I never regretted that, but I do wish we were older when we decided to sleep together. It was also awkward and it hurt like a bitch, but this time was amazing. Seth was sweet and gentle, making sure I had my release before he had his. Afterwards we just lie in each others arms.

"I love you Jessie." Seth said, causing me to pick my head up off his chest to stare at him.

"You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know that I've been in love with you since I was 12 years old and I never stopped loving you." He continued, looking away from me. I grabbed his chin to make him look at me before I pressed my lips against his.

"I love you too Seth." I smiled as I pulled back, laying my head on his chest again. I felt him smile as he leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"That's good to know." He whispered more to himself I think.

Yeah, that was good to know.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so explain this again." Embry said for like the fifth time as we started driving.<p>

"Oh my god! We," I said slowly pointing to River, me and him. "Are going to get Leah to come back then we are going to see if her and Jake will imprint on each other. You, are here with us because you can keep a secret and you wouldn't stop us like the others would. Got it?"

"And we like you better." River shrugged from the drivers seat.

"I think I get it now." He nodded slowly. I sighed and fell back into the back seat.

"On another note, you reek of sex." He smirked back at me, making my eyes go wide.

"What!" River screamed, slamming on the breaks.

"Jeez, you need to break that habit!" I yelled, bracing myself against the seat. Luckily, there weren't any cars behind us.

"Sorry, now what?"

"Little Jessie smells like she had sex today." Embry laughed.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, okay. Now shut up and drive." I huffed, thanking god I said my goodbyes to everyone before I went to Seth's.

"Ahhhhhh! Finally! I wanted to say something because I saw the big ass hickey on your neck, but I figured you two were just fooling around and not doing the deed, but I'm so happy you did!" She squealed.

"You're weird." Embry stated.

"Shut up! I'm allowed to be happy my best friend is finally getting it in." She said, slapping his arm.

"Good lord." I mumbled. "Can you start driving now?"

"Okay, okay." She rolled her eyes, pressing down the gas. "I so want the details later though."

"Uh huh." I rolled my eyes.

"So besides bringing Leah back home, do we get to do anything fun?" Embry asked.

"Well, we didn't lie about that big sale and the guys will be expecting us to have bags full of stuff, so we are going shopping Embryo." River smiled.

"Is there food involved?"

"Of course! And if you're a good little wolf, I'll even buy you a toy." She said in a baby voice.

Embry rolled his eyes, but smiled. "It better be a good toy."

"No phasing at all though. We don't want the others to know what we're doing." I said.

"Yes ma'am." He rolled his eyes, then smirked. "So, are we going to be sharing a bed?"

"You wish!" River laughed. "My mom booked us a room with two beds, so Jessie and I will share while you get the other one."

"Damn, but do I get to see some girl on girl then?" He laughed.

"No!" We both yelled.

"And here I thought bringing you would be a good idea." I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, you love me." He teased, reaching back to ruffle my hair.

"Are you going to be annoying this whole trip?" I asked, swatting his hand away.

"Probably." He shrugged, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "How much longer?"

"We still have three hours to go. Don't either of you start on the 'are we there yet' crap." River said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Embry and I saluted her.

One stop for gas, two stops for fast food, one stop for a bathroom break and four hours later, we finally reached the hotel in Seattle.

"Never again will I take a four hour car ride with you two." River huffed, walking through the hotel door.

"Aw come on Riv, we're entertaining and you know it." Embry laughed.

"Yeah, we're regular comedians, just give us a microphone and a brick wall and we're set to go." I laughed.

River rolled her eyes and unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile as she go us our room key.

"Jeez, how much did this cost your mom?" Embry asked, looking around amazed. I mean, let's face it. We're rez kids and Embry and I haven't been as far as Port Angeles, so staying in a nice hotel was kind of amazing for us.

"It wasn't a lot, trust me. One of her friends is a manager here so she got a good deal for a nice room." River shrugged. Like I said before, River's mom was well off in the money area due to her being a full time nurse, but also because her parents-River's grandparents- saved a large amount of money through the years and left it to them after they died.

"Works for me." He shrugged.

Saying the room was nice, was an understatement. One of the beds was beside a huge window looking out over the city with a balcony! We had a huge TV with a mini fridge filled with treats. The bathroom even had a Jacuzzi tub that I promised I would use before we left in two days.

"Wow." Embry said, dropping the bag off his shoulder.

"Now don't you love that we picked you to come with us." River smirked, throwing her bag on the bed by the window.

"Yes I do." He nodded, then fell face first onto the bed. "Oh my god, it's so soft!"

River and I both laughed as he moaned out loud.

"Why don't you take a nap while we go find Leah. You look pretty tired." I said. It was true, he had just gotten off of patrol when we picked him up.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said, sitting up.

"Oh, come on. It's only four, so it's not dark yet and we'll be back by six so we can go get dinner." River said.

Embry still looked uneasy. "How about I text you when we find Leah so you know we'll be protected with her around. I promise we'll be okay."

"Okay, just text me when you get to her." He sighed.

"Will do!" I smiled, kissing his cheek. River did the same before we bounded out the door.

According to Sue, Leah was staying with her friend who lived in a apartment complex ten minutes away from the hotel.

"She said the apartment number is 14b, on the second floor." I said as we reached the building.

"Okie dokie." She said then ran up the stairs.

"Jeez girl, slow down." I huffed, catching up to her.

She laughed and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" A native girl who I'm pretty sure I recognized, answered the door.

"Yep, we're looking for Leah Clearwater." River chirped.

"Oh, she's right here." She smiled, opening the door wider.

"Jessie? River?" Leah asked confused when we walked in.

"Hi!" River yelled, sitting on the couch next to her, as I followed after politely waving to Leah's friend.

"So, what are you doing here and does the guys know?" Leah asked.

"They know, Embry's with us and we're staying in a hotel room." I explained.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Well, we really want you to come back home." River said smiling.

Leah sighed. "I will eventually, but not right now."

"Jacob is back." I said quietly, watching her freeze up.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Yeah, Jessie here went to go talk to him and he agreed to come back and move on."

"He said that?" She asked unconvinced.

"Sure did. Well, not in to many words, but he agreed to come home. He said he can't just get over her like that, but he is trying." I answered.

"That's good to know, but it really has nothing do with me." She shook her head, looking at anything but us.

"You sure about that?" River asked. "I mean, you left when you found out Bella ditched Jake and he was still hung up over her so…."

"What are you trying say Littlesea?" Leah glared at her.

River rolled her eyes. "I'm saying I think you like Jacob as more then a friend and him running off like he did made you upset so you left, but now that he's back and trying to get over the bitch, you should come back and try to get under Jake." She smirked.

"You're crazy." Leah rolled her eyes, standing up.

"Am I? Come on Leah admit it, you like Jacob!" River practically yelled.

"I do not!" She yelled back.

I looked at Leah's friend, watching as she looked on amused.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Kiley." She smiled at me. "You're Jessie Cameron right?"

"Yeah…..how do you know?" I asked completely confused.

"I used baby-sit you." She laughed.

Oh, that's why she looked so familiar. Duh!

"I thought you looked familiar." I smiled. I still didn't remember her, but I was probably like five so can you blame me?

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Not at all." I shook my head.

Kiley laughed again. "No worries, so is this Jacob Black you two are talking about?"

"Yep, the very one."

"Ah, I heard he got all buff and hot looking. I also think you and your friend is right."

"Really?" I asked, looking over at Leah and River, who were still arguing.

"Yep, Leah's been my friend for years and I know when she likes a guy. Besides, she never comes to visit me so I figured she was running away from something." Kiley shrugged.

"Yeah, Jacob was hung up over this girl who used him, but was in love with someone else. We think Leah came here because she figured she didn't have a chance any more."

"Will you two quit talking about me!" Leah yelled towards us.

"Admit you're hot for Jacob and we will!" Kiley yelled back.

"I. Don't. Like. Jacob!" She pronounced each word slowly.

"Lies!" River yelled. "Tell me the truth, have you _really _looked at him since you started to hang out?" River asked discreetly.

Leah faltered slightly. "It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't." I rolled my eyes.

Leah screamed in frustration and left the room.

"That didn't go well." River commented.

"No shit." I muttered, pulling out my phone to text Embry the address we were at, because I don't think we were going to make it back by six.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 Taking Chances

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and adds! Two chapters within a few days, I'm doing good! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 27 Taking chances. <strong>

"So, who wants pizza?" I asked. It's been an hour since Embry arrived and Leah locked herself in the bedroom and I was freaking starving.

"I could go for one." Embry shrugged.

"That's 'cause you never stop eating dummy." River said from where she was leaning against the bedroom door, constantly kicking it to try and get Leah out.

"I'll order." Kiley laughed.

"You should get like three large ones, Embry could eat one to himself." I said, causing Embry to roll his eyes. Embry remembered Kiley and he couldn't be more annoyed to be around her. Apparently his mother is friends with hers and they were always stuck together as kids. Yeah, they totally despise each other now.

"Aw, I always knew Embry had a little chubby boy living inside him." Kiley teased, causing him to growl and me to kick him so he'd stop.

"Leah! Open the fucking door!" River yelled, kicking it very hard.

"Go to hell!" She screamed back.

"This is going no where." Embry mumbled. So I kicked him again for the fun of it.

"Leah, please come out and go home with us. You don't have to talk to Jake if you don't want to, we just want you home." I said, trying to stop all the yelling. Between Leah and River and now Embry and Kiley, I was going to go freaking insane.

But like every other time I tried to say something, Leah just ignored me.

I huffed, crossing my arms, slouching down into the couch.

"Have you called your brothers?" Embry asked.

"Oops." I mumbled, pulling my phone out. Eight missed calls, double oops. I sighed and called Jared.

"You know, the deal to this was you would call us to let us know you got there and you're okay." He answered.

"Well, hello to you too big brother." I smiled.

"Jessie." He said in a warning voice.

"Okay, I know and I'm sorry, we just got caught up, but I'm here now and we're okay…."

"I swear to god, if you don't open this door I am breaking it down!" River screamed, cutting me off.

"What was that?" Jared asked.

"Nothing! River and Embry are just arguing, she wants to go shopping right away, but Embry said we should wait and locked her in the bathroom. No big deal." I lied easily, while Embry just glared at me then glared at River.

"Right, well listen to Embry then, it's to late so just wait till tomorrow."

"Okie dokie." I nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"You're gonna break my door down if you keep kicking it like that!" Kiley yelled this time. Causing me and Embry to turn our glares to her.

"Who was that?" Oh, for the love of god. I slapped my head with my hand, then looked at Embry questioningly.

"I don't know." He mouthed, shrugging.

"Um, one of the hotel workers just came in and uh River's kicking the door trying to get out so she kind of flipped?" Word of advise, when trying to lie, don't form your answers into questions. Oh, and make sure the people in the room, keep their fucking mouths closed.

"Well, if Leah would just open the door!" River yelled.

"What? Leah?" Jared asked confused. I could here the guys in the background asking questions now.

"She didn't say Leah, she said…..Leila." Yeah, because that was believable. I rolled my eyes at myself, throwing a pillow a River.

"Really?" Embry said sarcastically.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better." I hissed to him.

"Jessie, what the hells going on?" Jared demanded now.

"Oh, you know I'm tired I'll call you tomorrow when we wake up. Love you, bye!" I said quickly then hung up.

"Hanging up on him isn't going to help your case." Embry said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" I smacked him with a pillow. "And you two, couldn't you guys keep it down while I told a perfectly good lie!"

"Sorry." Kiley mumbled. River shrugged and rolled her eyes, still kicking the door.

Suddenly the door opened, causing River to fall back and try to catch her balance.

"Hey Leah!" Embry smirked. He was just loving this after all the problems she put him through with not knowing who his dad is.

"What can I do to make you guys leave me alone?" She glared at us.

"Go home with us and look lovingly in to Jacobs eyes." River said sweetly.

"I told you, I don't like Jacob." She gritted through her teeth.

"You're not fooling us sweetheart." Embry rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to go home with a missing limb?" Leah threatened.

"Oh come on Leah, you're hot for Jake, stop trying to deny it. Besides, what do you got to lose if you just see if you guys are meant to be together." Embry said. He had a point, all she had to do was see, but I could also see Leah's point, she didn't want to get hurt again.

"He wants Bella." She said quietly, staring at the ground. Embry sighed and stood up, walking over to her.

"But if you give him the chance, he could learn to want you more." He said just as softly.

River and I looked at each other and smiled. Who knew Embry could be such a softy, especially to Leah.

Leah looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Okay, I'll go home."

"Yay!" River screeched, jumping onto Leah.

"Thanks Leah." I said, hugging her. "It's time for your happy ending now."

"So, when do we leave?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"Oh, not till the day after tomorrow. We, my friends, have some shopping to do." River laughed.

* * *

><p>"I miss you." Seth said over the phone later that night as I sat on the bathroom floor to not wake the others.<p>

"I miss you too." I smiled to myself. "What's going on over there?"

"Jared and Paul have been hounding me and the twins since that phone call, trying to see if we know what you guys are doing?" He laughed.

"Sorry." I laughed along.

"No worries, just be lucky Sam hasn't commanded us to talk."

"Yeah, why is that?" I asked confused.

"He trusts you, he thinks you have a good reason for not telling them the truth."

"I should really give him more credit huh?"

"Yeah, probably." He chuckled. "I'm looking forward to a repeat of this morning by the way."

I smiled, looking down to ground where I was tracing the tile pattern with my finger. "Yeah? And what makes you think I am?"

"Well, if you screaming my name was any indication, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed yourself." I'm pretty sure he was smirking now.

"Shut up." I mumbled, trying to stop myself from blushing. Jeez, he wasn't even here and he had me feeling like this.

"Aww, are you blushing?"

"No!" I whispered yelled, then laughed. "Maybe a little."

"So what happened today?"

"Well, Leah denied liking him at first, but after fighting with River and locking herself in the bedroom, Embry got through to her and she agreed to come back and actually look at Jake." I explained.

"Thank god. It's about time she's happy. On a bad note, Bella and all of the Cullen's are back."

"You're kidding?" I asked, even though I knew he wasn't.

"I wish I was. I don't think she tried to contact Jacob yet, but it's probably a matter of time before she does. I swear if she drags him back to her, I'm gonna be pissed." He growled.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Let's hope that if they imprint Jacob won't give in to the bitch any more."

"Yeah, let's hope." He sighed. "Alright, I'll let you get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Kay, Love you."

"Love you too baby."

I smiled to myself before hanging up and moving to get into bed.

"What's going on?" River whispered, rolling over to face me.

"The Cullen's are back." I whispered back.

River sighed heavily then rolled back over not saying anything. She didn't need to though, what could possible be said when you know their arrival is going to be anything but good?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28 A good ninja

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and adds! So apparently, I'm not so different from my character because my doctor diagnosed me as clinicaly depressed and I have really bad anxiety. So, the chapters will probably be coming even slower because the medication I'm on is messing me up and making me sleep a lot. But at least I got this one out so, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 28 A good ninja<strong>

"Is it time for lunch yet?" Embry asked again.

River just rolled her eyes and continued looking through clothes.

"Almost Em." I laughed as he sighed in relief.

I don't blame him, It's one in the afternoon and we've been at this since seven this morning when River gave us an ungodly wake up call and I'm about ready to pass out.

"Come on River, we need food for more energy if you're going to make us do this for the rest of the day." I said.

"Fine!" River sighed, throwing her bags at Embry for him to carry. Poor guy, River's been using him as a pack mule.

We made our way to the food court and ordered an array of food from the different places there.

"So, do you think Jacob will want to see Bella?" I asked Embry hesitantly. He got a phone call from Jake this morning, I didn't know what they talked about, but they were on the phone for awhile.

Embry sighed. "I honestly don't know. He told me he wanted to get over her, but then again he's having trouble doing so."

"I have a feeling the minute the skank calls him, he'll go running to her." River grumbled.

"Maybe, maybe not." Embry shrugged.

"So tell us something. You've been friends with Jake for a long time, has he had any interest in Leah?" I asked.

"Who hasn't?" Embry laughed. "She was the older hot girl no one could have because she was with Sam, then she was to scary to even approach, but yeah, Jacob has always had a crush on her that I don't think it really went away."

"Good to know." I smiled.

River nodded, smiling. "Besides, they fight all the time and so did me and Brady,"

"You still do." I interrupted causing her to roll her eyes.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, they could be fighting with each other to hide what they really feel, just like Brady and I did."

"Do!" Embry and I corrected together.

"We're not as bad as before!" River huffed, stabbing at her Chinese food.

"I know," I laughed. "And hopefully you're right, and they just need the imprint to give them that shove to try something with each other."

"Exactly." She nodded, smiling and sticking her tongue out at Embry.

"So how is Sethy poo doing?" Embry teased.

"Shut up!" I glared, throwing at napkin at him.

"Aww why? Am I gonna make you blush?" He laughed. That son of bitch heard our conversation last night!

"I swear, you're gonna be dead by the time we get home tomorrow." I rolled my eyes at him as he continues laughing.

"So, how are we going to explain everything when we get back?" River asked.

"We won't, we'll just let Leah and Jacob imprinting on each other explain everything." I shrugged.

"And if it doesn't happen?"

"Then we'll just figure it out when the time comes." I shrugged again.

"Good plan." Embry said sarcastically.

"Loss of appendage." I warned, glaring at him.

"Okay, are you done eating? We have more stores to hit." River said standing up.

"Haven't we been in all of them?" Embry complained.

"Nope."

Embry sighed, but picked up the bags anyway.

"Follow me." River smirked, walking away. Embry and I rolled our eyes then followed the freaking leader.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you guys ready to go?" River asked, stuffing her last bag into the back.<p>

It was the next morning and we were beyond ready to go home.

"Oh yeah." Embry mumbled, slouching into the back seat.

"Leah?" I looked over at Leah, who was leaning against Kiley's apartment building with her arms crossed. She took the bus here so she would be riding back with us.

"Let's just get this over with." She sighed and climbed into the front seat.

"Yay!" River squealed.

"It was nice seeing you again." I said to Kiley, giving her a hug.

"You too. Make sure you call me to let me know how the whole Jake thing goes." She smiled.

"Will do." I laughed and got in next to Embry.

"If I here one of you asking 'are we there yet?" then your ass is getting out and walking home!" River threatened, pulling out onto the street.

"Yes ma'am!" Embry and I saluted her.

* * *

><p>"And we're home." River sighed, parking in Sam's drive way.<p>

"Thank god." I mumbled, getting out and stretching.

"Leah? You getting out?" I whispered, as the three of us stared at her.

"He's not in there." Embry said quietly so the others couldn't here.

"Okay, yeah I'm getting out." She took a deep breath and stepped out of the truck as soon as the house door opened.

"Well, look who it is." Collin smirked over at Leah, giving me a hug. "Part one of the mission completed."

"Yep." I agreed, letting go.

"Um, want to explain why you have Leah with you?" Jared said, confused.

"Oh, I picked her up on the corner. She started turning tricks, so she's my hoe for the day." River said completely serious. Leah just rolled her eyes and went into the house.

"Seriously, explain." Sam said.

"Just go with it Sam, you'll find out later." Embry said, following Leah.

"What he said." I smiled then skipped into the house.

"Where's Seth and Brady?" I asked Collin, taking a seat on the couch.

"Patrol. Sam doubled the hours because of the Cullens'."

"Ugh, has you know who tried to call?" I asked quietly, trying not to let Leah hear me from the kitchen.

"She gave her dad a letter to give to Billy and he gave it to Jake, but I'm not sure what it said or if he wrote back." He shrugged.

I sighed, making my head fall onto his shoulder.

"That doesn't mean we're aborting the mission. You got her back, so I'll take care of the rest." He assured.

"Mission? What the hell are you guys talking about?" Jared asked, sitting across from us.

"A good ninja never tells others about her mission." I said seriously.

"What?" I confuse him so easily.

"A good ninja never tells others about her mission." I repeated slowly, causing Collin to laugh. I could hear Embry and Leah in the kitchen laughing also.

Jared rolled his eyes. "I still want to know the real reason you went to Seattle."

"In time young grasshopper." I bowed.

"Jessalyn." He said in his warning voice.

"Grrr, don't full name me." I growled.

"Nice demon." Collin joked, patting my head.

"Then tell me."

"I told you. You'll find out soon." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Jare, let it go. You'll find out soon." Collin said.

"Fine, I better." He glared.

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted then pouted. "You never gave me a hug hello."

"Hello." He rolled his eyes, but got up to hug me anyway.

"Hi! Miss me?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, so much!" He said sarcastically, but smiled at me, tapping my chin up.

"So, did you get me anything?" Collin asked.

"As a matter of fact I did." I smiled, getting up to go find the bags.

"No, you didn't!" He exclaimed, taking the new NFL Madden game from me.

"Yes I did." I laughed

"You're awesome!" He yelled, hugging me.

"I know." I smiled "But it's for you and Brady so share."

"Uh huh." He mumbled, reading the back of the case.

"Nothing for me?" A voice whispered in my ear as arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yours couldn't be bought in a store." I whispered back, turning around to smile at Seth.

"Hi." He smiled down at me.

"Hello." I smiled back before leaning up to kiss him.

"Alright, off." Paul said, pulling me back.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Hey nothing, I don't want to see that." He rolled his eyes then hugged me. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me to." I said then looked over at Brady who was currently sucking face with River.

"Blah, aren't you going to pull him off of her too?" I asked Paul.

"Nah." He smirked.

"Hey! So your little brother's allowed to kiss his girlfriend, but your little sister's not allowed to kiss her boyfriend?" How is that fair?" I pouted.

"It just is, deal with it." He shrugged, still freaking smirking.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "That such a double standard."

"Get used to it." Jared yelled from the living room.

"Don't worry, we'll have our time alone." Seth whispered quiet enough in my ear.

"Looking forward to it." I smiled.

"So where's Jacob?" I asked the boys who just came in.

"He just walked in." Quil answered, pointing behind me.

"Get ready for it." River whispered, rubbing her hands together.

"Hey Jake, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Collin asked, grabbing his arm to pull him into the kitchen.

River and I looked at each other smiling then followed them with Brady and Seth behind us.

"What do you want Collin?" He asked, not even noticing Leah was sitting at the table.

"Well, I've been wondering something and you know I thought you'd be the perfect person to talk to….." He rambled, picking up a pie that was on the counter.

"What is he gonna do with that?" Seth asked

"I have no idea." I shook my head.

"Okay?" Jacob said confused.

"So this is kind of hard to say…..oh my god!" Collin yelled as he 'accidentally' threw the pie in Leah's face.

"Collin!" Leah and Jacob both yelled. While the four of us hanging by the door cracked up laughing.

"Sorry! I slipped." He just shrugged.

"Uh, here Leah." Jacob said kneeling down to help her wipe off the cream.

As soon as he wiped the cream out of her eyes, they both looked at each other and Bam! Instant freaking imprint!

"I knew it!" River and I yelled.

"Fuck yeah!" The twins yelled.

"Thank god!" Seth yelled.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, walking into the kitchen with everyone else, only to pause at the sight of Jacob and Leah staring at each other.

"Thy mission is now exposed." I said to Jared, trying to not laugh at his shocked face.

"I- I gotta go." Leah stuttered out, booking it out the door.

"Yeah, uh me to." Jacob said shocked, then left in the opposite direction of Leah.

"Did what I think just happened, happen?" Quil asked confused.

"Sure did!" River clapped.

"And you guys some how knew this?" Paul asked.

"We had a hunch." Brady shrugged.

"Did you really have a to throw my pie in her face?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Sorry, I had to figure out a way for them to look at each other and Jacob being the total gentlemen he is, he would help wipe it off. And he did, so like Jessie said, thy mission is complete." Collin explained, high fiving Seth.

"Well, not really. They just ran from each other." Embry pointed out.

"Well, they can't resist the pull forever, so they'll work it out." I said, kind of unsure.

"Let me get this straight." Jared started. "You drove all the way to Seattle just to bring Leah back and possible imprint on Jacob?"

"That would be correct." I nodded.

"And you three knew?" He asked the twins and Seth.

"Yup!" They all said.

"Then why wouldn't you tell us the real reason for going?" Paul asked.

"Because you would have stopped us." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No…Okay maybe we would have." He shrugged.

"Exactly. So that's why I made her not tell you guys the whole truth, but on the bright side, we got some awesome deals on a lot of good things!" River exclaimed.

Jared and Paul both rolled their eyes at her then went into the living room, stealing Collin's game from him on the way.

Well, at least they imprinted on each other, now all they have to do is acknowledge it. Here's hoping!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	29. TeamPaul15 update

**Important! Please read!**

Sorry everybody, this is just an authors note. I just wanted to say I changed my pen name from TeamPaul15 to what it is now.

I want to say thank you to every one who is still reading this story and those of you who hoped for me to get better, it means a lot. Just bare with me everyone, I promise I am not stopping this story and I will continue. I almost have the next chapter done and hope to put it up soon. Again, thank you for sticking with me. :)


	30. Chapter 29 It's a suicide mission!

**AN: Yay a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CH. 29 It's a suicide mission<strong>**.**

Ever have the feeling where your heart just drops into your stomach? Well, I'm having that feeling right about now as I sit on the couch, shocked as I processed what Sam explained was going on.

_**An hour earlier.**_

"Jessie!" I heard a voice yell as I was walking home from the Diner after my morning shift.

"What do you want?" I asked Quil as he ran up to me.

"Uh, nothing. Just want to walk you home." He shrugged.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "So how's Jake doing?"

"Hell if I know. He stays holed up in his room unless he has to patrol and he makes sure Leah's not on that patrol with him."

"Why can't they just get it over with and sort their relationship out?"

"They both hated imprinting Jess, and Jake is confused with the whole Bella thing. We should just let them work it out the way they want to." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I never thought of it till now, but I'm worried about Jake still being hung up on Bella and using Leah as a rebound or to get Bella jealous, hurting Leah in the process."

"I know Jake has been a little different lately, but we've been friends since we were in diapers and Jacob would never intentionally hurt Leah and deep down, he knows he has feeling for her, he always had." He consoled.

"I hope so." I mumbled as we reached the house.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked, completely confused as I seen every pack member in the living room, arguing back and forth.

"You might wanna sit down for this." Quil said, leading me to the couch next to Kim and River.

"Any idea?" I asked them.

"Nope." They both replied.

"Alright then." I mumbled then put my fingers into my mouth and whistled as loudly as I could.

"Jesus!" Half the guys yelled, covering their ears.

"Oh, good! You're done talking." I smiled sarcastically. "Now, does anyone want to let us in on what's going on?"

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We have a problem."

"Go on." I said, waving my hand.

"We talked to the Cullen's today and the red head that we've been trying to catch apparently made a new born army. That army is going to come to Forks and attack in a few days."

"And?"

"And, they asked us to help fight. I've agreed because the army can easily get into La Push and I don't want that. Some of us don't agree though." He rolled his eyes at my brothers in particular.

"Why did she make an army to attack exactly?" River asked, seeming to already know.

"To kill Bella." Sam said, after a moment of hesitation.

"Are you kidding me! You're all going to risk your lives for her!" I yelled incredulously.

"We protect human life Jessie, no matter who that human is." Sam said warningly.

"That human, could care less if any of you live or die and that human, isn't going to be one anymore." I glared at anything.

"Exactly my point." Paul mumbled.

"What about you?" River asked Jacob. Who was sitting quietly on one of the chairs.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Your feelings on this. You for the fight or against it?" Well, she knows how to be subtle. Now, everyone including Leah was staring at him.

"I… I don't know." He shrugged, looking away.

"Well, that's helpful." Paul glared at him.

"Look! We're going to help the Cullen's to protect our people, I don't want to hear another complaint. We're going to go to a field tonight so the blond one can show us how to fight these newborns. Understood?" Sam said in his commanding voice.

"Understood." The pack mumbled.

"For now, all of you girls are to stay here. Kim and River just ask your parents if you can have a sleep over with Jessie, I'm sure they wouldn't object. At least one of us will be with you at all times. That means no sneaking off alone Jessie." Sam continued.

"So we're on lock down now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, until this fight is over, I don't want to risk anything."

"Shackle us in the basement why don't ya." River mumbled under her breath.

"Don't tempt me." Sam smirked.

River rolled her eyes and the pack continued talking about what they were going to do. I on the other hand, just sat there letting everything sink in. My whole family is about to go into a battle, in which neither one them may come back from.

I looked around the room trying to see the reactions on the other girls faces. River still looked pissed about being confined to the house, Kim just looked bored with the whole thing and was playing a game on her phone and Emily started cooking. So, why the hell am I the only one freaking out?

"Jessie, where are you going!" Sam yelled after me as I walked to the door.

"Out front!" I yelled back then slammed the door.

I took a deep breath and leaned against a tree.

"Jess? You okay?" Seth quietly asked, leaning his forehead against mine.

"How could I be okay when you guys are going off to get killed?" I rhetorically asked, rolling my eyes to look at the ground.

"Hey." Seth said, lifting up my chin up. "None of us are going to get killed. I promise we're all coming home."

"That's a promise you can't keep." I whispered as tears sprung to my eyes.

"Jessie, please don't cry. Maybe I shouldn't promise that, but we will all try our hardest to stay alive." He whispered back, hugging me as I rested my head on his chest.

"Why now? Everything was finally going back to normal. Everybody is comfortable around me now after that whole incident and we were all happy. That didn't last long, huh?" I mumbled into Seth's chest.

"Trust me I know, I hate this too, but we have to do it." Seth said, then pulled back, grabbing my face with both his hands.

"Promise me that you'll stay in the house and not go anywhere without one of us. I can't lose you."

"I promise I won't do anything stupid." I smiled a little knowing that was what he really wanted to hear.

"Good." He smiled then pressed his lips against mine.

"I can promise you something though." He whispered against my mouth. "After all this is over, me and you will find a way to have a night alone. Just you and me."

Now that's a promise I really hope he could keep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	31. Chapter 30 Stir Crazy

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and alerts! I know I'm not doing so good with the updating, but I'm working on it, just stick with me. Some exciting news, I'm graduating high school this week, yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 Stir crazy<strong>

It's been two days since we found out about the newborn army. The packs been going at night to meet with Cullen's to learn how to defeat the newborns and during the day they've been pulling double patrols. As for us girls, well we've gone a little stir crazy.

"That's it! I'm so freaking bored!" River exclaimed, throwing the magazine she was looking at on the coffee table.

"Here! Here!" Kim agreed from her upside down position on the chair as she counted the wooden beams on the ceiling.

Which reminds me, this place could be like a buffet to termites.

"You guys need a hobby." I laughed.

"Shove it book worm, you've been on the same page for like an hour." River pointed out.

"Right." I sighed, tossing my book onto the table as well.

"I want to get out of here. This stupid war hasn't even started yet, why can't we at least go to the diner?" River whined, crossing her arms.

"Because we have stupid over protective werewolf boyfriends." Kim said, still upside down.

"Good point." She mumbled.

"You could always go get some cooking lessons from Emily." I laughed, looking around to see Emily in the kitchen, baking away.

"She'll probably burn down the kitchen." Kim laughed.

"Ha ha ha." River said, leaning over to push Kim's legs, causing her to back flip off the chair.

"Oww" She groaned, as River stuck her tongue out at her.

"Come on, let's go to the diner. I'm sure at least two of them are out there right now, so one can stay here for Em and the other can follow us."

"You just want to get me in trouble don't you?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's either that or I annoy you to death. Your choice." River shrugged, laughing.

"Fine." I sighed. "But if we get in trouble then I'm telling Sam you tortured me into leaving."

"Fine with me." She shrugged again, pulling Kim off the floor and leading her out the door.

"Bye Em." I mumbled so she didn't actually hear me.

"Let's roll." River pumped her fist up, getting into her truck.

"The diner only." I warned her as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, how about we see a movie also?" Kim questioned.

"We are such a bad influence on you." I groaned as River squealed, agreeing with Kim.

"Oh come on! Like River said, the war hasn't even started yet. When it does, then we'll be on our best behavior." Kim said.

"What the hell." I shrugged throwing my arms up.

"Now that's the Jessie I know and love." River laughed, turning the truck into the diner parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah, just know that when Sam decides to punish us, I'm blaming it all on you." I laughed, skipping into the diner, hooking my arm through Kim's.

"Sure sure." River said, sitting at a table.

"Um guys." Kim said, staring towards the back.

"What?" We both asked, looking towards the back also.

"Oh hell no!"

"What is she doing here?" I hissed out the question.

"I guess we're about to find out." Kim mumbled as Bella walked towards us.

"H-hi guys."

The three of us just stared at her without saying anything.

"Can I sit?" She asked quietly, wringing her hands.

"I don't think so, how about you just tell us what you're doing here." River glared.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Jacob, but I can't find him and he stays a wolf when they train, so can you guys take me to him?"

I shook my head, raising an eyebrow at her. "What exactly is it that you need to tell him, because if you hadn't noticed, he's been purposely avoiding you."

"Th-that's not true. Jacob will never ignore me." Bella shook her head.

"Aw, sorry to burst your bubble, but maybe Jacob just doesn't like you anymore and wants nothing to do with you. So how about you go back to your cold dead boyfriend and stay out of La Push." River said, standing up and crossing her arms.

"You can't tell me what to do and Jacob loves me so stop telling lies. Look I don't want him to fight with the others, I want him to stay by me."

"Are you freaking kidding me!" I exploded, standing up also, causing Bella to back up a bit. "Let's get something straight. My whole family is fighting to save your worthless life, you do not get to make requests. Jacob is needed to help the rest of the pack and if you do anything to stop him from doing so, then you will have to deal with me and trust me sweetheart, nobody will be around to save you then."

Ignoring the looks from everyone else, I started to storm out of the diner before turning back to let little miss precious know something very important.

"By the way, Jacob isn't yours nor has he ever been, he imprinted."

With those final words I stormed out of the diner with a smirking River and Kim behind me.

"I can't believe that stupid bitch even had the nerve to come down here." Kim said.

"You're telling me. Jessie, that was freaking amazing, but I really wish you would've hit her right there and then. Fuck, I wish I would've hit her." River ranted.

"Can we just go?" I sighed, getting into the truck.

"Seriously though, I bet you any money we're gonna get into more trouble for mouthing off to her then for leaving the house." Kim said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet against that."

**Please review!**


	32. Epilogue

AN: **Soooo, it's been awhile, sorry about that, but unfortunately with writers block and all, I lost interest in this story, but I didn't want to just leave this story without a proper ending so I wrote an epilogue set a few years later that will hopefully make up for not ending this the way I thought I would. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited. And to those who stuck with this story even when I failed to update. It means so much that people like what I write. Again, thank you and enjoy the last chapter.**

**Song for the story is: Sweet Silver Lining by Kate Voegele **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Sweet Silver lining<strong>

Life is weird sometimes, you never expect something to happen and when it does, you don't exactly believe it. I could honestly tell you that I thought my life was somewhat of a dream. The things I found out weren't supposed to be real, just silly bed time stories told to scare us. That wasn't the case though, turns out vampires and werewolves do exist, and I was put smack dab in the middle of them. I won't say I regret it, I don't. Finding out the truth helped me get my brothers back in my life and also made me reveal that I was in love with my best friend.

But, being thrown into this world had a down side to it. One that cost someone their life. It all started about six years ago, when the Cullen's, also know as vampires, came to town. Their return triggered the wolf gene in some of the kids in La push, including my brothers. Then one of the blood suckers fell in love with a human girl, _Bella_ and from that day, nothing but trouble has followed. Jacob, one of my friends had also loved her, so subsequently, that meant the wolves were forced to help when ever she was in danger. When a newborn army arrived all because of that little bitch, my family went off to fight, but not all of them came back.

Everyone would say It was an accident, but I didn't believe that. He got distracted because of _her, _because she called his name when he was surrounded by the newborns. He wasn't supposed turn to go back to her, but he did and one of the newborns got behind him, crushing his bones and snapping his neck.

Jacob's funeral was the next day, and Bella had the nerve to show up. My family or Leah didn't do a thing about it, they were too consumed by grief to be angry, but I wasn't. Pure rage had clouded my mind and when she left, I followed her. She was in a meadow with her filthy bloodsucker, it had looked like they just got engaged and the rage I felt grew bigger. She didn't deserve to be happy, not when Jacob died because of her. I can't really remember how it happened, just that the rage had boiled inside me and all of a sudden fur was growing every where and I was on all fours, running towards them. They were both dead before Edward could realize what was happening and fight back and before my family could realize that I had phased. It was an even more of a blur after that, I don't know what the boys did with the bodies or what happened with the rest of the Cullen's, they decided not to tell me. Seth, Collin and Brady had taken me home, spending hours trying to calm me down. Eventually I did, going into shock for weeks in the process. I was a murderer, plain and simple and to this day, I can never look Charlie Swan in his face, even though he has no clue it was me who killed his daughter.

Life was never exactly the same after that, it never could be. But we learned to continue living on, with his memory always with us. Two years after the war, Sam and Emily finally got married, welcoming a baby girl into the world a few months later. With in those two years Seth and I had grown apart, to consumed with our grief, only basically being together to try to fill the void we both felt, but then something very unexpected happened much to the dismay of my older brothers. I was pregnant, a few days after I turned 18, Seth and I had a baby boy bringing us closer together and fixing our relationship. We named him Jacob Harrison Clearwater, and I swear Jacob's personality and spirit still lives on in our little boy.

Another unexpected but very good thing had happened. Leah and Paul. After Jacob's death, she didn't revert to her usually anger, she had shut down, becoming a shell of the person she once was. Not even her mother or little brother were able to get through to her, but Paul stayed by her side, being her best friend and her shoulder to cry on for years until they both eventually fell in love with each other. Once they both stubbornly admitted their feelings, they had both miraculously imprinted on each other. We were shocked, and that led to some serious research. It was another legend that explained everything. Leah had lost her soul mate, so her wolf side took a back seat and let her human side fall in love naturally. When that happened, Paul's wolf had seen that Leah's wolf had healed and let Paul imprint on her causing Leah to imprint on him also. After everything Leah went through, she was finally able to get her happy ending and they're now planning a double wedding with Jared and Kim.

Even through the constant bickering, Brady and River are still going strong. They moved to Seattle together and are attending college. They visit all the time, especially River, who spoils her godson to death.

Embry, my son's godfather, had also imprinted. It was a few days after Jacob's funeral, when he laid eyes on Rachel Black and bam! The girl who used to baby sit him was now the love of his life. It was perfect timing, and they both stuck together, helping each other move on from Jake's death.

On a trip to Seattle to visit Brady, Collin found his imprint. In the form of Leah's best friend Kiley, no worries, he was 19 by then so it was legal.

At this point, there's no wedding date in the future anytime soon for the rest of us. We're just happy to continue growing up and just being together. And raising little Jake, for Seth and I. We all still phase even though hardly any vampires show up, it's a part of us that we'll never be able to let go of.

I didn't know it then, but life does go on after a loved ones death. It's hard, but with the right people, it's also possible to be happy again. You just have to remember, that even in the darkest of times, there will always be that sweet silver lining.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>


End file.
